My Father's eyes
by FIREFLIGHTS1977
Summary: compleated! Severus Snape as a father? Who would have thought. His oldest children start at Hogwarts in oposing houses. . .
1. A Snape in Gryffindor

My Father's Eyes  
Chapter 1: A Snape in Gryffindor  
There is no end to the violations committed by Children on Children, quietly talking alone. Elizabeth Bowen The House in Paris.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and a few of the characters. Based on the Harry potter series by J.K. Rowling  
"Daddy!" Astra's shrill voice rang through the abnormally quiet house.  
Severus stifled a groan. "Yes Astra?" he said as he turned to face her.  
"Sarul threw a book at me!"  
"Well what did you do to deserve it?"  
"Well. . ." Astra trailed off.  
"Just as I thought" Severus scolded as Sarulan entered the kitchen "Now you leave each other alone. Astra your mother is going to take you to get your school things tomorrow and I swear!" He said as they turned to leave "If you two don't learn to get along I am going to mark both of your hides with a perfect imprint of my hand!"  
Both of his children paled.  
"NOW GET!"  
The Children ran out of the kitchen.  
Severus rubbed his temples as he turned back to his breakfast  
"Too bloody early for this." He growled.  
"Now Severus." Serena chuckled. "You know you love it"  
"Love the fact that they give me a splitting headache every morning without fail?" He scoffed "hardly."  
"Da da" he heard a tiny voice beside him and looked down to see his youngest child look up at him with her big doe eyes, stretching her arms out to him. He sighed and picked her up, placing her on his lap where she sat contentedly sucking on her thumb.  
"Oh, Narina," he mumbled as the small child laid her head on his chest "at least you are still willing to be daddy's little girl." He planted a kiss on her head. "Serena?"  
"Yes?"  
"How long do you think it will be before Nari follows her older siblings and turns against me?" Snape asked dryly  
"Oh Severus!" Serena shook her head and laughed.  
Severus shrugged and gently and cradled his child who was rapidly falling asleep in his arms. "So while you are out taking Astra shopping I will move everything we need to the school." He said changing the subject.  
"Alright dear." Was all Serena said.

September first arrived to quickly for Severus, true they had been at Hogwarts for a few weeks now but it wasn't going to be easy not having his little girl sleeping in the family's rooms. She would be staying in the student dorms with the rest of the students. Severus was very confidant that Astra would be placed in Slytherin. She was as good at potions as her fathers N.E.W.T. level students and that was in large part to Severus's doing. Since she was old enough he had been teaching her to learn how to make potions. He had discussed this with Professor Dumbledore and got permission for her to take the N.E.W.T. classes to give her a bit of a challenge. Dumbledore agreed and to have her in Slytherin would be the icing on the cake so to speak.   
That night at dinner Astra stood in line with the First years to be sorted. Minerva had brought out the stool and sorting hat. The hat, as always, sang its yearly song. Oh how Severus hated this part of the ritual. He wished the hat would just stop singing those songs. He came back to himself as he heard McGonagall call.  
"Snape, Astra"  
He heard murmuring and gasps as Astra made her way to sit down on the stool.  
McGonagall placed the hat on her head.  
"Hmmm. . .A Snape eh?" The hat said in her ear "you don't feel like a true Snape. Ah well who am I to judge? Now where to put you? I see you have a thirst for knowledge, a cunning mind and you are very loyal too. But where do I put you. . . Ah yes, better be, GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted out loud.  
Snape groaned loudly as the Gryffindor's half heartedly cheered for their newest addition. Astra was the only girl so far added to the Gryffindor's. After she was sorted if you happened to take a look at her father, you would have seen a look on his face that looked like someone had slipped him sour goat's milk.  
Serena noticed Severus's sour look. He was mumbling.  
"What's wrong dear?"  
"Not Gryffindor!" He mumbled miserably "anything but Gryffindor." He must have still been in a trance because the next thing he knew someone had expertly placed a hard punch to his arm.  
"Ow!" Severus growled "What?"  
"I was talking and you ignored me!" Serena hissed and gave him a stern look that plainly said she was angry with him.  
Severus sighed "Sorry, I guess I just wanted her to be in Slytherin with her dad. That's all dear."  
"Ahh. . . Well, can't have everything we want all the time dear, it is time to let her grow up a bit.  
"I know I just wish she didn't have to be in Gryffindor." He scowled  
"Well, don't skulk too long."  
Severus knew he could not change the fact that his daughter was a Gryffindor but he didn't have to like it.

Astra awoke alone first time in the Gryffindor Dormitories. She being the only girl that had been sorted into Gryffindor for her year, she didn't have to share the room. She felt thankful for this. She had shared her room at home with her sister Narina and was glad for some privacy at last. She looked in the mirror on her wall. Reflecting at her looks. She studied her reflection in the mirror on the wall, realizing that she looked like her mother but had her fathers black hair But couldn't think of where she had gotten these stunning Emerald green Eyes. Her mother and father both didn't have them. Her father's were brown and her mothers were blue. She filed the question back into her mind as something she would have to ask her mother, though she had been meaning to ask since she first realized this. She did not have the same nose as her father though and for that she was truly thankful. She got dressed and went down to the common room. She noticed the odd looks from her fellow classmates and felt downtrodden at all the mixed looks of fear and disgust. What had she ever done to them? She had never even met most of them until now. She was not going to let them know how their initial rejection hurt her. She just wanted to fit in but when your father is a professor and not just any professor but the most loathed professor in the entire school she figured she could not expect less.  
Astra sighed and headed out the portrait door. She walked towards the Great Hall, with every step her face falling even more. She had made it to the steps when she heard a voice.  
"Do you think that slimy git could truly be her father?"  
"I don't know. She does look a bit like him." Said another boy.  
"Honestly!" exclaimed a girls voice "McGonagall read the name Snape. She has to be his daughter. She looks like him."  
Astra turned to see where the voices were coming from. She looked down a side corridor to see the Gryffindor prefect and Head Girl with a black haired boy chatting along nonchalantly as if they didn't care who could hear.  
"Can you imagine anyone loving that slime ball?" the tall redheaded prefect with disgust.  
That did it! Astra thought as she walked toward the three with a scowl that would have even made her father wince. Her eyes flaring with anger.  
"Who in the hell do you think you are? You have no right to talk about my family that way!" Astra's words flowed like an icy river out of her mouth. "You are no better then us. In fact my parents are better then you are. At least, if they have something to say they will say it to your face."  
The red haired boy gaped and the other two blushed furiously.  
We d-d-didn't think." The girl tried to stammer out what Astra seemed to think a feeble attempt at an apology.  
"Well that is apparent. You didn't think what would happen if I heard you and you didn't care." Astra turned her icy glare onto the girl "I'll have you know I love my father and so does my mother and if I ever hear another bad word about my family I will hex all three of you until your ancestor's feel it." She turned and started to walk away. "And if you think I'm joking, just try me! With that she stalked angrily towards the great hall leaving the three to think about what had just happened.  
"Wow" Harry stammered "guess we shouldn't have been talking about Snape, eh?"  
"Yeah," Ron managed.  
Well we did insult her father." Hermione said. "I think we should apologize and try to find some way to make it up to her."  
With a nod of agreement the three headed in the same direction that Astra had departed.


	2. Potions class

Chapter 2: Potions Class  
In the Nightmare of the dark,  
All the dogs of Europe bark;  
And the Living nations wait;  
Each sequestered in its hate.  
W. H. Auden "In Memory of W. B. Yeats"  
Astra was in a mildly sour mood before she had inadvertently overheard the three talking ill about her family. Hearing that had brought her to the boiling point. How dare they talk about her father as if he was the foulest thing to grace this planet? True he wasn't the sweetest man to other people, but he was her father and the only one she had and she had no doubt that he would do anything for her. She loved him. She had been informed that she would be taking newt level classes in potions instead of with her other first year classmates. She was grateful that she could be in her father's potions class instead of her mothers. She didn't feel like being coddled by her mother and she knew her father would never do that to her.  
She walked down the corridor towards the dungeons when someone called her name.  
"Astra!"  
Astra whirled around at hearing her name and saw the three seventh years coming towards her.  
Great. She thought. Can't this day get any worse?  
"I . . . well, that is we" Hermione stuttered "we want to apologize to you. It was awful of us to say what we did."  
Astra grew a look of impatience.  
"Yeah, it was rude of us," Said the black haired boy.  
"Sorry." The red haired boy muttered.  
"Honestly we meant no harm." Hermione pleaded.  
Astra seemed to study the three before her. She looked at them in turn. When she saw that they truly meant their words, she nodded in satisfaction. "I accept your apology." She smiled sweetly, then her face went back into what they would have called the Snape Scowl. "But I meant what I said about the hexes."  
All three nodded and she smiled again.  
"So, um . . . where are you headed?" The raven haired boy asked.  
"Oh, to potions class." She said as she started to resume her walk.  
"So are we. Your class is right by ours. We'll walk you." Hermione said brightly.  
"OK"  
When they started to walk by Astra's moms classroom the others expected her to separate from them. When she continued to her father's classroom they began to wonder if she had just wanted a word with her dad. They began to get nervous. What if she told her father what had happened?  
Astra walked into the room and waited for the others to follow. When they did not, she shrugged her shoulders and found a seat.  
The others peered inside and were a bit relieved to find that Astra had not come to talk to her father, but then that raised more questions inside their head. They went inside and sat at the table behind her.  
Hermione tapped Astra's shoulder.  
"What?"  
"Are you in the right class?"  
"Of course I am." She said a bit huffily "You must remember who my father is, he has been teaching me to brew potions since I was three. They put me in here because I am too advanced for the other classes."  
Just then Snape entered the room. "SILENCE!" He snapped.  
He looked around the room and his eyes fell on Astra. He gave her a quick smile that no one noticed but her and resumed his class. "This is the N.E.W.T. level potions class. You are here because you passed the requirements to be here. I will not allow any goofing off or fireworks exploding in cauldrons here." Astra noticed his glare at the raven haired boy. "Now I am going to read each name and I want an answer if you are here."  
Everyone shifted under his glare.  
He took role quickly only stopping at Astra's name to once again give her a brief smile, as everyone turned to see her.  
"I have written today's potion on the board. You have two hours to finish it." He turned the board over and sat down at his desk as the students got to work.  
Astra had made this potion before but not as quickly as her father had told them they had to complete it in. Astra worked furiously but careful to make sure she got it right because her father would not accept anything but the best from her. She was pleasantly surprised that she finished with time to spare. She had cleared her area and put her things away by the time Snape said "Stop."  
He went from cauldron to cauldron checking the potions. He was disappointed with all the potions he saw but when he got to Astra's desk and tested her potion, which by now the class knew was supposed to be a laughing potion, for a moment it looked like he was going to scold her too but then his body shook with silent laughter. Astra screwed her face into a curious look that must have looked plain ridiculous to him because he could no longer contain his laughter. He blew up into a hearty guffaw of laughter as he ran to his desk for the antidote. He took a large drink of a vial and waited for his laughter to die down.  
"Well done." He said through gasps of dying laughter. "This is the reaction I was looking for when this potion is made. I want a four foot long essay on laughter potions and their antidote uses by the next class." At that he dismissed the class.  
Astra left the classroom and headed back towards the Great Hall for lunch when the other three caught up with her.  
"I never thought I'd see Snape laugh, forced or not." Harry said bemused.  
"Yeah."  
"I don't think he intended that to happen." Astra said plainly.  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.  
"Well, he taught me every potion he knows how to do but that one. He actually forbade me from making it." She explained "But my rebellious side got the best of me and I made it my room one day to spite him. He never knew but I am sure he didn't expect me to be able to make it right."  
"Oh man. . ." Harry laughed. "You mean you just got one up on your dad?"  
She nodded.  
They all burst into laughter as they entered to the Great hall. It felt good to Astra, just being with someone who didn't look at her like she was going to get them expelled at any moment.  
As their laughter died and they sat down to eat all the other Gryffindors scooted away from her. Her heart sank and so did her face.  
Hermione looked at everyone at the table when she saw Astra's face.  
"Oh honestly!" She exclaimed glaring at the rest of the table "just because she is a Snape gives you no reason not to trust or like her. She is a human being, not a monster."  
Astra gave Hermione a look of thanks.  
"So Astra, How did you make it to N.E.W.T. level without passing your OWL's?" Harry asked.  
"Well, as I said my father has been teaching me Potions since I was three. On some potions he says I even surpass him." She continued to explain as she heard footsteps come up behind her.  
"Astra?" She heard her brother's voice and groaned.  
"What Sarul?" She turned to face her brother.  
Mum wants to talk with you." Sarul had his your in trouble smirk.  
Astra rolled her eyes. "Alright." She said and got up to go "be right back." She said as she left.  
Astra followed Sarul back to the family rooms. She was annoyed more with the fact that her mom sent Sarul to fetch her rather then owling her. She kept a good eye on his back and wondered just what hex she could pull on him as they reached the rooms.  
"Serpent." Sarul hissed and entered the room.  
Astra followed.  
"Astra, come and sit down." Her mother motioned for Astra to sit beside her.  
"What's going on mum?" Astra asked tentatively.  
"Your not in trouble if that's what you think." Her mother beamed at her "I have a matter of importance to discuss with you."  
Astra moved from the door frame to sit beside her mother. As she did so she noticed that Sarul's smug look had vanished. He seemed to look accosted at the thought that Astra had escaped being in trouble.  
Good. She thought. Let him smolder on that for a bit.  
Astra was only half listening until she heard her mother mention Sarul.  
"What?" She asked shocked.  
Her mother grew a look of plain annoyance.  
"Haven't you been listening? I said Dumbledore wants Sarul admitted this year. He feels it would make it easier for him to start a bit more advanced. Because well, even though you are the clever one at potions, Sarul as we all know has the advantage of magic types that you don't and they want him to start early like your father did while he was here."  
Astra's mouth gaped in shock. "You mean I have to have Sarul in the same year as me? Mom, I don't mean to sound whinny but I thought I would be a third year before he came to school."  
"I am sorry Astra but it has already been decided. He will be sorted tonight at dinner. They wanted to do it before classes got too far underway."  
Astra got up to leave.  
"Oh and Astra?" She turned to face her mother again. "Congratulations on your first successful potions class." Astra left her family room in a very sour mood indeed.  
She headed to her Charms Class with a scowl on her face. She dreaded what the night would bring.

Astra's first charms class didn't go as well as potions, much to her chagrin.  
It started out well enough until Professor Flitwick told them that they where to levitate a feather.  
Astra gulped. Oh man, she thought Why now? She picked up her wand and made the swish and flick motion as directed. "Wingardium Leviosa." She said in a crackling voice.  
But, somehow she missed the feather entirely and hit the top two books that Flitwick was standing on. The books rose up in the air.  
"Oh, my!" Flitwick squeaked as he fought to stay on top of the books.  
Astra closed her eyes and prayed to whatever gods might hear that he could regain control over the books and not fall off. Apparently the gods weren't listening. She opened her eyes just in time to see the professor fly backwards with a loud squeak. He tumbled into the stack of books he used as a podium and they fell on top of him.  
"Very good, Miss Snape." The Professor praised as he stood back up, books falling off him as he stood. "But next time try to levitate the feather."  
Astra groaned and banged her head a few times on the table, each time she did so Flitwick flinched. She looked up for a brief moment and he gave her and encouraging smile. She grimaced and proceeded to bang her head a few more times.  
The bell rang to dismiss the class and Astra just sat there and laid her head on the desk not wanting to will herself to even move.  
Merlin, she thought why am I such a failure at anything but potions? Reluctantly, she got up and made her way to Transfiguration, wondering what else could go wrong today.


	3. A House Divided

Chapter 3: A House Divided  
The ear of Jealousy heareth all things.  
Wisdom of Solomon, The Bible.

Astra made her way to the Great Hall for dinner. When she got there she noticed the Sorting Hat and stool was already there. With a heavy heart she sat down at the Gryffindor table beside Harry and Ginny.  
"What's up, Astra?" Harry asked. "Why so glum?"  
"You'll see." Was all she said.  
At that moment Dumbledore silenced the school. "We have a very special circumstance here today. We have a bright young man from a good and trusted family that is going to be joining our school today." Dumbledore said with his usual buoyancy "He is only seven but is as I said very bright and we have agreed to take him in early. Professor McGonagall, will you please bring him in?"  
McGonagall entered leading Sarul to the stool.  
"Hey, Astra? Isn't that your brother?" Ron asked.  
"Yes."  
"Sarulan Snape. Please sit on the stool and place the hat on your head." McGonagall said loudly.  
Sarul sat on the stool as he was told and as soon as the hat touched his head he heard a voice in his ear.  
Ahh. Now this is a true Snape. The voice said. I met your sister earlier but she doesn't seem like you. You are truly your father's son. So, I believe you should be in. . . .Slytherin The hat shouted.  
A very audible "YES!" was heard from Severus. And if you happened to be at the Gryffindor table you would have heard Astra's groan.  
"Huh?" Ron said in surprise. "I would have thought you would be placed in the same house."  
"Not bloody likely!" Astra said huffily "Sarul is a jerk and belongs as far away from me as possible."  
Ron gave the others a questioning look but they just shrugged and went back to their meal.  
Astra turned to watch her brother at the Slytherin table having a grand old time with his classmates and Astra couldn't help but feel jealous. He was a Slytherin and a Snape. He would be accepted immediately, while Astra had to fight to be accepted in her dorms. It was not fair. First he got to be in her year at Hogwarts. Then, he got to be in Slytherin and accepted immediately. Astra excused herself and headed out of the Great Hall. She went outside and roamed the grounds while her mind wandered.  
It's not fair! She thought bitterly. Why should Sarul have it that easy? Why is it all handed to him on a silver platter and I have to fight for it?  
She kicked a rock that was in her path and bit back her tears of frustration.  
"Astra?"  
She whirled around with anger and hurt mixed into her face. Now was not the best time for her father to approach her.  
"Astra honey. Your mother wants to speak with you." he said softly.  
"Well I don't want to speak with her or you for that matter." She seethed. "Did you even consider how I would feel about this? Did you even care?" She was screaming now with her hands balled into fists and tears streaming down her face.  
"Honey. . ." Severus sighed "It wasn't planned for Sarul to start this year but Dumbledore thought it would be better to start him now. Besides it wasn't for you to decide no matter how much it hurts you."  
"Yes but I get the rotten end of everything, dad!" She said icily. "Sarul gets everything handed him on a silver platter, his friends, his house, everything; and all because he's your son! You're the head of Slytherin, he's in your house! While I," She sneered, "I'm in Gryffindor and because I am your daughter all of them are afraid to even sit beside me or accept me as a friend! I have to fight for what friends I might make. IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!" By now Astra's shouts had carried back to the school and students and staff alike had came out to see what the ruckus was.  
"Lower your voice!" Snape growled angrilly.  
"Did you even stop to consider how this would affect me?" She continued to shout at her father as if she hadn't heard him. "and here I was defending you to everyone that said one miserable word about you. You see I consider your feelings about everything father and you could not even consider asking me if I wanted Sarul in my year!"  
That was enough of that! "Snape twenty points from Gryffindor and Detention all week!" He spat in anger.  
"You really don't care do you?" She started to walk away and yelled out "Forgive me if I don't speak to you and mother for awhile!" She called back as she ran up the stairs to the entrance, passed everyone and to the Gryffindor tower. She said the password between sobs and ran to her room. Where she flung herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Severus awoke from a bad nights sleep and roamed around the dungeon rooms that his family resided in. He was berating himself for not seeing what should have been obvious. Of course Astra would be mad for them letting Sarul in school so early. For they had not even asked her how she would feel. They just told her she had no choice. Frankly it wasn't even Severus's choice but he should of atleast gave her some time to get used to the idea instead of springing it on her.  
She was also right that it would be hard for her to make friends because of him. He could not even fathom how it would be to be in her shoes. A Gryffindor and a Snape to boot? Circe! She must be hating life. He had seen at lunch how everyone had been rejecting her but had not made the realization of how bad it was until he had confronted her. She blew up at him with tears pouring down her tiny face. How he wanted to comfort her, cradle her like she was his baby girl again. But she wasn't his little baby any more, to cradle when she was that upset at him and Serena. Well, it wouldn't have been a wise choice but Merlin help him, he wanted to. "How could I have been so stupid?" He growled at himself. "How could I not see what this was going to do to her?"  
Severus went to the kitchen to get some breakfast but it went to waste. He found he had no stomach or appetite at the moment. He had to make this up to Astra but how could he possibly mend a broken heart of this magnitude? She was hurt by her parents and that was the worst heartbreak he could think of. But how to mend it?

Astra awoke in her room, her face streaked with tears and her raven hair tangled. She went and got fresh robes and made her way to the bathroom. She passed many Gryffindor girls on her way. Some gave her smiles and others a wink. She wondered what on earth had possessed them. These were the same people that had shunned her yesterday, yet now, they were smiling at her instead of looking at her with contempt maybe they were a little sympathetic to her because of what happened between her family and her. She got to the bathroom and found Hermione and Ginny there talking.  
"I feel terrible for Astra." Hermione said "She did fight hard with us yesterday defending her father and then they get her brother into school early."  
"I think the worst of it is she has been treated poorly by us because of who her father is." Ginny added. "That was very unfair of us."  
Astra listened to the two older Gryffindor girls, a smile forming on her face.  
"Yeah, I agree Gin. We should have tried to be her friends from the start and instead we pushed her away all because of Snape." Hermione said as she combed her unruly hair into the tamed mane of curls she now had.  
Astra cleared her throat and the girls turned.  
"Oh, Astra!" Ginny said smiling. "We didn't hear you come in."  
"Oh. Just got here." Astra said as she went to draw a bath.  
"How are you this morning, Astra?" Hermione smiled.  
"Doing alright I guess." She said shrugging her shoulders. Considering that fact my dad probably hates me and Sarul now knows I'm jealous of him, things couldn't be better. She thought bitterly but wisely said nothing.  
She took her bath and when she emerged she noticed all the girls had vacated the room. A little saddened by having no one to talk to and the fact this was her first weekend at school. She had been hoping they might stick around and get to know her.  
Sighing, she got dressed and headed out of the bathroom. Making her way down the empty corridor of the girl's dorms, she went down the stairs to the common room. She had her head hung low as she walked and didn't raise until she heard a huge group of people yell, "Surprise!"  
Astra looked up in shock as she noticed every one of the Gryffindors was smiling at her. Above them was a huge banner that read: We're Sorry, Astra!  
Tears welled in her eyes as one by one the Gryffindors came up to her and apologized themselves. All she could do was nod, she was speechless. Then Hermione spoke for the whole group.  
"Astra, we're all terribly sorry for the way we treated you. You may be a Snape but you're also a Gryffindor and we should have accepted you from the start. We cannot tell you how truly sorry we are that we hurt you."  
Everyone nodded.  
"Th-thank you." Astra Stammered.  
"If you ever have a problem or need a friend we will always be here." Harry said.  
"Yeah, all of us." Ron said handing Astra a butterbeer.  
Everyone lifted their butterbeer up high and yelled "All of us!"  
Astra raised hers along with them and for the first time felt like she belonged.


	4. Redemption

Chapter 4: Redemption  
We look before and after,  
And pine for what is not;  
Out sincerest laughter with some pain is fraught  
Our sweetest songs are those that tell of saddest thought.  
Percy Bysshe Shelley "To a Skylark"  
Severus looked for Astra on the school grounds and could not see her. He guessed she must still be in the Gryffindor tower. He had thought of the best way to apologize to his little girl, he would get her a pet. Something she would like more than anything, she had her eye on this cat in Hogsmead for a while now and he had decided to get it for her. He was, now, carrying the box that contained the small creature and headed toward Gryffindor common room. Once he got to the portrait he suddenly realized that he had no clue what the password was. He decided to wait for a Gryffindor to show up and persuade them to help them get the gift to his daughter. The one person he had not expected to show up on a weekend came up behind him.  
"And what do you think you're doing here, Severus?" McGonagall said sternly tapping her foot impatiently.  
"I. . ." He faltered then cleared his throat. "I came here to give something to my daughter, Minerva. Not that it is any of your concern." He said coolly.  
"She is a Gryffindor and my student therefore it is my concern." Minerva shot back at him.  
"Look," Severus growled through gritted teeth "If I can't get in will you at least give this to her?"  
"Very well. . .no curses on it?" Minerva asked eyeing him suspiciously.  
"Why in Merlin would I curse my own daughter?" Severus shouted. "And why in the hell would you think I could? She's my baby Minerva, my blood, I would never hurt her."  
"Very well, Severus. I will give her your gift." Minerva said taking the box from him and heading to the portrait hole.

Minerva noticed as soon as she walked into the common room that everyone was huddled around a very tearful Astra. Thinking they were attacking her Minerva quickly started to make her way over to her students. As soon as she got within earshot she heard exactly what everyone was saying and she sighed with relief. Every one of the Gryffindors had apologized to Astra and was now making friends with her. When the group finally started to break apart and do their own things Minerva made her move. "Astra?" Minerva called to the young girl.  
"Yes, Professor?" Astra said as she approached.  
"The headmaster would like a word with you. Also, your father asked me to give you this." She explained as she handed Astra the box.  
Astra took the box and eyed it for a moment.  
"I made sure there were no curses. It's safe to open." McGonagall said reading Astra's face.  
Astra nodded and sat down to open the box she got the ribbon and pulled open the top. Out sprang the Black and white Kitten she had been begging her father for. Astra squealed with joy as she picked up the kitten and hugged it to her body. Everyone crowded around her to see what the commotion was.  
"Aww" one boy said "How cute."  
Everyone moved in to pet the animal as Astra looked back in the box, she notice a note inside. She carefully unfolded the letter and read it quietly.  
My darling Astra,  
I cannot express how sorry I am for hurting you.  
Your mother and I feel just awful. We should have given you some time to adapt to the Idea instead of springing it on you (even if it was not your decision whether or not he attended) we hope you accept this apology, we never meant to hurt you.  
Your Father,  
Severus Snape  
Astra put the letter back in the box and threw it into her bag. She was still angry at her parents but this was a start. She took the kitten from the group and cradled it in her arms.  
"Astra, it's time to see the headmaster." McGonagall said softly.  
Astra nodded and followed the headmistress out of the portrait hole still cradling the cat. When they reached the headmaster's office McGonagall quietly said the password and preceded her up the stairs. After knocking on the door she then pushed Astra in and closed it behind her.  
"Ahh-- Astra." Dumbledore said. "Please have a seat."  
Astra went and sat down in front of the headmaster's desk and began petting her cat.  
"I first must begin by apologizing to you." Dumbledore said. "It was not my intention to hurt you by letting your brother in early. I personally thought it was best for him. However, I must confess I did not foresee it causing so many problems for you, though I should have. But know it would not have changed my decision and Sarul would still have entered school early."  
Astra just stared. She was being apologized to by the headmaster. Well some what of an apology, but she never expected this at all.  
"I hope that you will accept my apology for hurting you but this was necessary i assure you." He finished gravely.  
Astra nodded. "Yes, sir."  
The twinkle came back into the headmaster's eyes, "Glad to hear it. Now, I see you have brought a friend with you." He looked at the small cat in her arms and smiled.  
"Yes, sir." She said "My father gave her to me today."  
"Ah, and have you given her a name yet?"  
"I was thinking perhaps, Starla."  
"A very nice name indeed." He beamed at her. "Now I will not keep you and Starla here any longer."  
Astra got up and left the headmaster's office. She headed back to the Gryffindor tower. She just reached the portrait hole, when she heard a voice.  
"Do you like her?"  
She whirled around to see her father leaning against the wall.  
"Yes, I do."  
"Good. Honey, I am sorry about the way we sprung this on you. We should have told you and let you get used to the Idea even if it wasn't your choice. You are my daughter and I love you." He said as he took her into his arms.  
"I love you too, daddy." She sobbed into his chest. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." She finished looking up into his eyes.  
"Well, we can't change it, but you can learn from it. Maybe the next time something happens that you don't like or approve of you will be able to remain cool and logical about it." Severus looked down sternly at his daughter before stroking her hair, "I do, however, understand how easy it is to loose your temper. It takes a lot of practice and even I have yet to be able to keep my temper in some situations."  
"So does this mean you'll drop the detention?" She asked hopefully.  
"Not a chance." Severus frowned.  
"Ok, can't blame me for tying." she grinned sheepishly. "well I have to be getting back, Daddy; but thank you for Starla." Astra said as she pulled away gently.  
"Starla?" Severus blinked.  
"Mm-hmm." Astra nodded. "That's what I named her"  
"Ah, well, you are welcome." He watched her enter the portrait hole with a big smile on her face.  
His heart lightened considerably as he heard everyone in the common room great her with cheers and laughter. He knew she would be alright.

Once classes resumed and her life went some what back to normal Astra began to drop her guard. With her brother in free reign of school and not in their parent's rooms, she should have realized that dropping her guard was a very bad idea.  
She was walking down the corridor to potions when she heard snickering behind her. She was about to turn around to tell the person off when she was hit with a rush of ice cold water.  
Astra shrieked as the water hit her. Her shriek was so loud that all of the teachers and students along the corridor rushed out to see what was wrong.  
"What in the..." a boy started but Astra turned her glare on him and he paled. Others could be heard snickering as she stormed toward the potions class muttering a quick drying spell at her self. Vowing vengeance on whoever had humiliated her. She had a pretty good idea who it was that had dumped the water on her. Sarulan would be the focus of her retaliation. She had formulated a plan while in potions class but to put it into motion she would need help. She remembered Harry telling the others about using an invisibility cloak. She was sure that she was not really meant to hear that particular bit but now she would use it to her advantage.  
Astra walked up to Harry with intent. "Harry?" she said in a barely audible whisper. "Yes?"  
"Can I speak with you privately?" Harry looked suspicious.  
"Look, I'm not going to hit on you! I need your help!" she growled so only he could hear. "Although . . . if it would help the cause." She added wiggling her eyebrows at him.  
Harry blushed furiously. "Uh...no. we can speak over here." He said as he led her to a private part of the common room. "Harry, how would you like to get back at Draco Malfoy?" she said bluntly as they sat down.  
Harry looked at her skeptically. "Why?"  
"What would you say if I could humiliate him in front of the whole school?"  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "How?"  
"You'll just have to trust me, but I need to borrow your invisibility cloak."  
Harry sat back in his chair and watched her with interest. "Why should I trust you?" he said after a moment of pause. "How do you know about my invisibility cloak and how do I know you won't go to your father?"  
"What? You honestly think I don't have my own reasons for doing any of this? Draco is simply to make it worth your while." She grinned evilly. "And as for how I know about the cloak, I over heard you talking about it with Ron and Hermione."  
"I think I'm going to like you." Harry said getting up. He headed for the boy's dorm and stopped briefly at the stairs to raise his eyebrows at her. Then he proceeded to climb.  
Astra rose and followed.

Astra had the cloak and was ready to begin, except for one small detail. She had no clue as to the where a bout's of the Slytherin common room. But she knew where she could get that information. But persuading her father to tell her where it is? That would be a miracle if she could pull it off. She made her way to her father's potions classroom and hoped he would be there alone.  
She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Yes?" Severus growled.  
"Daddy?" Astra squeaked, opening the door.  
"Yes Astra, what is it?"  
"I need to talk to Sarul."  
"Well. He should be in the great hall later."  
"No daddy."  
"No?" he muttered in surprise.  
"I need to talk to him alone. Can you tell me where to find the door to Slytherin common room?"  
"Why?" Snape looked at his daughter suspiciously.  
"I can't tell you that daddy." She said bluntly.  
"Well, if you can't tell me then you don't need to talk to him that badly."  
'I can't tell him yet.' She thought. 'Got to string him along a bit more'  
"Daddy, I need to talk with him but it's between him and me. Now if I tell you then you could ruin the surprise and that just wouldn't be fair."  
"Astra." Severus sighed. "Look. I know your brother pranked you. I also know that you are more than likely looking for a way to get back at him. I cannot give you the information you seek because that would give you a way to get him close to home and I will not do that."  
"Well daddy. To tell you the truth..." She stopped for a moment and blushed as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a box of chocolate frogs which was Sarul's favorite candy. "I wanted to give him an apology gift. It's not much but I can't have you or anyone else do it. It has to be me."  
"All right Astra. I'll tell you where to find the Slytherin's door." He then proceeded to tell her the instructions on how to get to the common room door. "But." He concluded. "I will personally hold you responsible for any pranks pulled on any of my Slytherin's."  
"Daddy. I assure you that my intentions are nothing but good." Astra smiled sweetly. 'But then your version of good differs from mine.' She thought amused.  
"Well. Let me say that I am not assured." He said to his daughters retreating back.

Astra left her father's classroom feeling quite proud of her self. She headed to the Gryffindor tower to retrieve the cloak and check on the potion she had been brewing. This of course was another advantage of being the only girl first year in Gryffindor. She didn't have to hide from other students that would have shared her room. The potion was done when she checked it last night so she knew she needed to get on with the plan. She put the invisibility cloak on and peaked out the door. No one was coming so she quickly slipped out of the room closing the door behind her. She went down the stairs, carefully to avoid bumping into anyone and made her way to the common room door. The portrait swung open and Harry muttered "good luck" as she passed him. She made her way down to the Slytherin common room and waited for a Slytherin to come by so she could hear the password. She didn't have to wait too long because just as she settled her self for a long wait Draco Malfoy came down the corridor with his two goons in tow. She was glad it was them because she could figure out how to include Crabbe and Goyle in this little plan of hers. She would throw them in for fun. She listened intently as Malfoy said the password. "Basilisk."  
'Basilisk?' she thought. What in bloody hell kind of password was that? Oh well. No point in trying to ponder a Slytherin, your head would explode for lack of oxygen.  
Astra quickly followed them in and went exploring to find the rooms she would need to locate. She went up the boy's stairs and found Sarul's room. Then Upon exploring further she found the other three's rooms. At least two of them shared a room so it would be a bit easier for her to get this done. She went back down into the common room and waited for the door to swing open again. The moment it did she snuck out past the two incoming Slytherin girls. She made her way back to the Gryffindor common room. The portrait swung open just as she reached it and she snuck in passed Ron and Hermione leaving.  
'Probably going some where to snog in private.' She thought while smothering a giggle. She went up to her room and proceeded to bottle up the potion. She shrunk the bottle and put it in her pocket. Then gathering up the cloak and placing it in her school bag she once again left out the portrait hole. This time she made her way out onto the grounds and went to the Quidditch field. When she got there she went into the Gryffindor's tent and found four of the robes. She then generously applied the potion to the robes and left before anyone could see her there. She went back in just as the dinner bell rang.  
It was time. While everyone was heading to dinner, Astra made her way to the Slytherin common room door. She was grateful that there wasn't a portrait covering this door to betray that she had been there. She had entered an empty room on the way and slipped on the cloak. Then she slipped back out without anyone noticing. As she approached the door she said the password. The door swung open. She went to Sarul's room first and found all of his robes. She quickly applied the potion to all of his robes so that no matter which one he chose he would still be pranked. Then she put the robes back where she got them and went to the other boy's rooms and did the same. She left the rooms exactly as she found them so that no one would suspect anything was wrong. She then left the Slytherin's common room and ducked into a different classroom and took off the cloak, then the one she had put it on in. this was so no one could say they saw her enter and leave the same room. When the cloak was safely in her bag she made her way to the great hall. She got there just as Dumbledore was finishing making his announcements. She sat down next to Harry.  
"Where have you been?" he whispered in her ear.  
"You'll see." Astra beamed. "Oh and by the way, thanks." She said as she handed Harry the bag she had stuffed his cloak into.  
He looked at her for a moment, then shrugged and began to eat his dinner. 

Severus had watched his daughter enter the hall. She was glowing and grinning from ear to ear.  
"Oh Merlin!" He said under his breath. "What has she done now?"  
"What dear?" Serena said looking at him.  
"Oh nothing. Just mumbling is all." He said quickly. Serena gave him an odd look. "You seem to be doing that a lot lately." She mumbled then continued to eat her dinner. 

Astra went to bed excited for what the morning would bring. She rose bright and early and made her way cheerfully to the common room.  
Harry was already there. "Morning!" She sang as she entered.  
"Why are you so cheery?" Harry asked her. "You'll see." Was all she said as she headed out the portrait hole.  
She practically skipped the way to the great hall and sat down at the table. She sat there watching intently as the other students began piling in. as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle entered the hall she followed them with her eyes but never moving her head. Then Sarul entered the room with Harry, Ron and Hermione right behind him. Sarul made his way to the Slytherin table while Harry and the others sat beside her.  
"It's time." She whispered to Harry. And as if that was the key word there was a rush of red and gold that flew past everyone and made its way to the Slytherin table. There was an audible smack as the red and gold attached itself to the four chosen Slytherin's. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Sarul jumped all at once and looked around to see what had hit them. Attached to their robes were the Gryffindor Quidditch robes.  
The whole hall broke into laughter. Snape came into the hall expecting a normal morning. He was sadly mistaken as he heard a rush of wind and saw red and gold fly past him. He heard the smack and saw the Gryffindor Quidditch robes attach themselves to four Slytherin's.  
'Oh for Merlin's sake!' he thought as he turned his icy glare on his daughter. Astra looked at her father with a look that plainly said. "And you expected anything less?"  
Severus sighed. No he didn't expect anything less. Hoped maybe but not expected.


	5. Padfoots journal

Chapter 5: Padfoots journal

Happy the man, and happy alone, he who can call today his own, he who secure with in can say "tomorrow do thy worst, for I have lived today."

Astra left the great hall in a better mood then she had in a while. She had humiliated her brother in front of the whole school and she had the entire weekend to look forward to. She had started for the Gryffindor tower to retrieve her kitten for some leisure recreation when she heard her father's voice.  
"Astra!" Snape shouted. Astra froze, and then tentatively turned to face her father.  
"What in Merlin's name were you thinking? You told me that your intentions were good." He scolded. "Apparently I cannot trust you to do what you say you are going to do."  
"Now daddy. I never said I wasn't going to prank him. I just said that my intentions were good." She smiled sweetly. "And at the time they were."  
Snape gaped at her, and then went red in the face. "Well apparently we have a different definition of good intentions." He shouted.  
"You don't need to shout daddy. I'm right here!" Astra snapped. Oh how he wanted to take her over his knee right now and giver her a good spanking. But he was a professor and no matter if she was his child or not he had to abide by the rules.  
"Snape! 20 points from Gryffindor for talking back and detention for pranking." Snape said icily. "Now, the points I understand. But you can't prove it was me that did the pranking." She said bluntly.  
"But you knew how to get to the Slytherin common room." Snape scolded. "True." Astra said calmly. "But I could have told any number of people that information, and they did the prank. All you have on me daddy is that I can't keep my mouth shut."  
Snape glared at his daughter astonished at her cheek. "Tell me this daddy. How do you know that it wasn't Potter or the Weasly's?" she smiled sweetly.  
"Because I know my daughter!" He spat.  
"Right daddy. But right now I am your student and not your daughter, so you can't use that against me. Besides, mom would never let you use it against me." With that Astra spun around and stalked away.  
"Bloody hell! I hate it when she's right." He muttered under his breath and stormed off to the dungeons.

* * *

Astra entered the Gryffindor common room and noticed that Harry, Ron and the others were huddled in a corner. Ron looked very upset, she was curious as to what was going on that she moved close enough to hear what they were saying.  
"I tell you I heard it!" Ron growled. "I heard her ratting us out to her father on the prank!" Astra's anger flared. "For your information Ron, I did not rat you or anyone else out. My father knows it was me. But I told him 'how could you be sure it wasn't potter or the Weasly's?'."  
Ron interrupted. "See! She admits it!" "Don't interrupt me Weasly!" Astra growled. "If you had stuck around, then you would have heard my father's response."  
"You see Ron. I told you that there was more to it than that. Go on Astra." Hermione prompted. "My father's response was 'because I know my daughter.' But he is my professor in this and not my father." She said smugly.  
Hermione grinned widely "So he can't use his personal knowledge." "Exactly." Astra smiled back. "And I told him just that. What Ron heard was me making a point in a battle of the wills."  
Ron's mouth formed a silent 'o' and he blushed a brilliant shade of crimson. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have things to do." She said glaring at Ron. She chuckled inwardly and climbed the stairs to her dormitory room and briefly paused outside the door. For a moment she thought she might want to go back down and tell Ron off again but she decided against it and entered her room. She was glad that it was day time so she would not have to waste candles to get light. She looked for the familiar black and white ball of fluff that was Starla. She spotted her on the pillows. That seemed to be Starla's favorite place to sleep. Astra went toward her desk to finish her almost forgotten potions essay when she heard a creek in the floor.  
'Now I don't remember my floor creaking.' Astra thought bewildered. She bent down to examine the floor boards and noticed one was loose.  
'Now I know that it wasn't loose before.' She said mentally. Astra played with the loose floor boards bringing them up enough so that she could see underneath them. She saw a dust covered book under the boards. Picking it up, she pushed the boards back into place before turning her attention to the book. She looked down at the book and blew away the dust that had collected on the cover.  
On the cover appeared the word: Padfoot. 'Padfoot?' she thought then mentally shrugged and sat down on her bed and opened the book.

September 1st, 1978

Well, here we are again. Another year about to start,  
Another year to humiliate Snivellus. Since this will  
also be our last year here it has to be the best. That is  
why I am writing I am writing in this journal. This is  
going to be the last year of the marauder's reign. Every  
time we prank Snivellus I will put in this journal and  
those of you lucky readers who get to have it passed  
down to you? May you use these pranks to your own  
advantage.

Padfoot.

Astra looked up thoughtfully.  
'Who is this Padfoot?' she thought. 'And more importantly who is Snivellus and the marauders?' She had to find out more. She moved to the next entry.

September 12th, 1978

Wormtail and myself spotted Snivellus in the library  
alone. You would think that by now he would have  
tried to be with other's, but no. he was once again  
alone and it was time to strike with our first prank  
of the year. All four of us muttered a spell at him  
and once they hit him he flew back. (snicker)  
I know that I had hit him with a full body binding  
Curse but the others? Well let me say that when  
When we moved closer to examine him, he looked  
Like a moldy tree with fur around the face. Not  
Entirely the best looking combo but hey, what can  
I say? You shouldn't be alone, you can never tell  
When one of the marauders will be watching over  
Your shoulder, waiting.

Padfoot.

If she had thought this next segment would have answered her questions she was sadly mistaken. It seemed to raise more questions than it answered. She looked through more and more of the segments but they never gave her a clue as to who these people are. And that frustrated her to the point that she thought she would explode. She had to know who these people were but who could she ask? Her father? No he was still peeved about her prank. It would not be in her best interests to show her face around him right now. Much less try and talk to him. But who? She continued to ponder this as the lunch bell rang. She headed distractedly to the great hall and sat down at her table. Or at least she had thought it was her table.  
"Umm... aren't you at the wrong table?" a voice to her right said annoyed. Astra looked up in surprise as she realized that she had sat down at the Hufflepuff's table. She blushed furiously and muttered a quick apology as she hastily got up and went to the Gryffindor's table and sat down.  
'What the devil is a Padfoot?' she kept repeating in her head. "Oy!" she felt someone bump her shoulder. "You ok?  
"What the devil is a Padfoot?" she said distractedly "and who the devil is Snivellus?" "Where did you hear those names?" Harry hissed suspiciously  
"Huh?" she turned to Harry. "Oh hi Harry, didn't see you there. What was that?" "I said where did you hear those names?"  
"So their both names?" "You. Me. Private. Now!" Harry said and abruptly rose from the table and headed out of the great hall.  
Astra followed. Hermione and Ron looked at each other, raised their eyebrows, and then quickly resumed eating.  
Snape watched his daughter leave the great hall with Potter and thought. 'Oh no way in hell!'

* * *

As soon as they were out of earshot of the rest of the school Harry turned to her.  
"Ok. Spill it!" he said abruptly. "What do you mean?" she said blinking in surprise.  
"Where did you hear the names Padfoot and Snivellus?" he asked slowly as if speaking to a small child. "Well..." Astra said thoughtfully. "Why do you ask?"  
"I asked you first!" he said impatiently. "Fine!" Astra said annoyed. "I'll tell you, But!" she shot him a warning glance. "I want your explanation when I'm done."  
"Fair enough." He said as they continued to walk. "Well. I was in my room and Apon walking around I came on a loose floor board. I pulled it up and found a journal underneath. In this journal which happens to belong to this Padfoot fellow, he describes how he pranks this person named Snivellus. Well he and these marauders do. Anyway, that is where I heard those names.' She finished and looked at Harry with baited breath.  
"Okay. That explains a good amount from you. And I suppose you are wanting my explanation now?" She nodded.  
Harry sighed. "Ok. First things first. The marauders are Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Moony is Remus Lupin, Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew, Padfoot is Sirius Black, and Prongs was James Potter, my father."  
Astra's look told him she understood. He went on "They were best friends in school and they were the biggest pranksters of all time, their most frequent victim was Snivellus. Whose true name was Severus Snape."  
Harry watched her uncomfortably. "So your father and his friends picked on my father?" she asked a bit surprised. "Why?"  
"Well. Honestly I don't know the true reason why they liked to do it but. They did." Harry said "The only excuse that I ever got from Sirius was and I quote 'because he exists'. Not much of an excuse I will admit but it was the only one he gave." He concluded.  
"Ahh..." Astra said thoughtfully. She seemed deep in thought and Harry felt rather uncomfortable when she didn't say more.  
"So?" Harry cleared his throat. "Shall we go back to lunch?" "No. I think I'll take a walk."  
"Well. I'll just be going then." He said hastily and headed back in the direction of the great hall.

* * *

Harry entered the great hall and sat down by Ron.  
"So Harry. Getting a bit chummy with that first year?" Ron asked suggestively. "Oh sod off Ron!" Harry said blushing furiously. "I just wanted to talk with her. That's all." "Uh-huh" Ron said amused "Sure you did."  
"Well what would you do if you had heard the words, Padfoot and Snivellus?" Harry hissed annoyed. "Oh." Ron blushed suddenly very interested in his food. R  
Astra continued to roam lost in her thoughts until she was rudely brought back by a cold voice behind her. "Well, if it isn't the Gryffindor traitor."  
Astra whirled around. "What did you call me?" she asked icily. "You heard me, traitor." Draco drawled.  
"Do you want me to hurt you, Malfoy?" Draco laughed "As if a first year could. Crabbe or Goyle could duel better than you." He mocked  
"I never said I'd use magic." She scoffed. Draco raised an arrogant eyebrow. "You honestly think you could get one hit in?" he then glanced back at Crabbe and Goyle, when he nodded they surrounded Astra.  
'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' Astra thought in fear. 


	6. gone too far

Chapter 6: gone too far 

There is no such thing as justice- in or out of court. –Clarence Darrow, quoted in the New York Times.

The dinner bell rang and everyone piled into the great hall. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were engrossed in a conversation about the Slytherin's as Harry came up to them.  
"Has anyone seen Astra? She was supposed to help me with my potions essay this afternoon." They all shook their heads and Harry looked up worried. He noticed that Malfoy and his two cronies had a huge grin of satisfaction on their faces and realized that he had not seen them in the great hall when he came back in for lunch.  
Harry stormed over to them. "What have you done with Astra!" Harry bellowed.  
"Potter I have no clue what you are talking about." Draco said coolly "Why would I want to hurt my head of house's daughter? As I recall, you were the last one she was seen with."  
"Oh I don't know. Maybe because she's a Gryffindor." Harry retorted "Your accusations are baseless." Draco drawled. "I'd watch what you say Potter." He sneered and stormed out of the great hall.  
'I've got to find her!' he thought urgently. He briskly walked out of the great hall. Hermione and Ron got up and quickly fell in step beside Harry. "Ron, Hermione. We have to find her. We'll search the grounds." Harry said as they went outside. "Ron, you go right. Hermione go towards the lake and I'll take the left. If you find her send up wand sparks."  
They both nodded and took the directions Harry gave them. The moment they had split up Harry took out his wand. As he moved further on to the grounds of the school he noticed something that looked like a large rock on the ground. He moved closer and realized it was a body. Harry began to quicken his pace and moved closer. As his eyes focused he realized that Astra was lying on the ground unconscious.  
"Astra!" Harry shouted as he ran to her side. She didn't move at the sound of his voice. He sent up sparks to get the other's attention.  
He was conjuring up a stretcher as Ron and Hermione came running up. "Uh." Ron paled as he looked at Astra. "She doesn't look so good."  
Hermione just gasped and bit back a sob. "Ron. Go and get Snape." Harry said shakily.  
"Do you think that is such a good idea Harry?" Ron asked nervously "I mean he may think you did this." "Ron! It's his daughter!" Harry shouted "He has to know!"  
"Okay, okay. No need to shout!" Ron hissed and turned to run back to the castle. "Hermione. Help me get her on the stretcher."  
They got her on the stretcher and was almost to the castle when Snape came running out with the rest of the school behind him. Snape looked from Harry to his daughter's un-moving form.  
"Potter! What in bloody hell happened?" Snape croaked looking at the battered and bruised body of his daughter. "I don't know professor. After our talk she said she wanted to take a walk and didn't comeback. I got worried and went to look for her." Harry said concerned. "This was how we found her."  
"I'll take it from here Potter." Snape said taking control of the stretcher from Harry and proceeded to take Astra to the hospital wing.  
Harry watched them go. A hand rested on Harry's shoulder and he turned to face Dumbledore. "I would like to speak with you in private Harry." The headmaster said.  
Harry nodded and followed. Once they were in the headmaster's office he motioned for Harry to sit.  
"Harry?" the headmaster said gravely. "I need to know all that happened today." Harry nodded. "Well, I was sitting at lunch when Astra mumbled two names. Well I wanted to know where she had heard those names so I asked her to follow me for a bit. We talked and she said she wanted to take a walk. I left her to roam and came back to lunch. She had told me this morning that she would help me with my potions homework and when she didn't comeback I grew concerned. I went to find her." Harry finished the brief explanation of today's events.  
"What were these two names?" Dumbledore asked. "Padfoot and Snivellus." Harry said bluntly.  
"Ah." The headmaster said knowingly. "Now I have one more question I must ask you Harry. Did you have anything to do with the attack On Astra?"  
Harry gaped at Dumbledore. "No headmaster. I would never attack anyone." ('Well except for Malfoy and his two goons.' He thought. 'But that is another matter.') "How could you even think I would?"  
"I had not thought you would or could. I just had to ask. You must understand that it does look suspicious that you were the last seen with her. Then she is attacked." The headmaster pointed out. "I just had to make sure."  
Harry nodded. "I understand." "You may go Harry. But I would advise you to stay away from the hospital wing. Professor Snape more than likely will not listen to reason right now and we don't need two students in the infirmary."  
Harry got up. "Yes headmaster." Was quickly muttered and he left. Harry walked numbly to the Gryffindor tower. As soon as he got there Ron and Hermione pulled him over to a corner.  
"What happened Harry? Why did you need to talk to Astra?" Ron hissed. "When she sat down at lunch she mumbled the names Padfoot and Snivellus." He paused, looking into their eyes. "I asked her to speak in private and found out that she had found Padfoot's seventh year journal. Then she asked me who they were. After I was done she said that she wanted to take a walk and that was where I left her. I came back to lunch."  
"You do realize that it looks like you attacked her don't you Harry?" Hermione said. "But I didn't!" Harry protested.  
"That won't matter to Snape." Ron pointed out. "He'll be out for blood on who ever did this. I do hate to say this but right now mate. He more than likely thinks it was you."  
Harry paled. "Bloody hell. You're right."

* * *

Severus's first thought was to get her to the hospital wing as quickly as possible. But now that she was settled and Madame Pomfrey was tending to her wounds there was time for his thoughts to turn to her attacker. His first initial thought was Potter. But as much as he hated the boy he had to admit that he would never attack a fellow Gryffindor. But who? He pondered it for a bit more.  
'Malfoy!' the thought rang in his head but he dismissed it. 'No, why would he dare to harm my daughter?' Snape stormed out of the hospital wing and made his way to his potions classroom. When he arrived all of his emotions took over. In a fit of rage and pain he quickly destroyed his classroom. Then he collapsed on the floor and let tears silently fall on his face.  
"Severus?" he heard a voice that matched his own grief. He turned to see his wife standing in the door way. "I couldn't protect her!" he growled angrily "I promised her nothing would ever happen to her and I couldn't even protect her!"  
Serena moved to embrace him. "Severus. Honey there was nothing that you could have done about it. Things happen all the time that we can't do anything about."  
Severus shook his head. "I should have done something. I should have been there!" "Severus stop beating yourself up! There was nothing you could do!" Serena scolded him. "I am as torn up about this as you are. But you must realize you won't always be there to protect her."  
"Mommy? Daddy?" they heard a small voice in the hallway. "In here Sarul!" She choked out.  
"I am so sorry mommy!" Sarul sobbed as he entered the room. "I never meant for her to get hurt!" "Oh Sarul." Serena cradled her sobbing son "honey, you didn't do anything to bring this about. It's not your fault, your father's fault or mine. There is nothing we could have done to prevent this from happening."  
"Yes it is mommy! It is my fault. If I hadn't pranked her then she wouldn't have done what she did in retaliation and she wouldn't have gotten hurt!"  
"How do you know that this has anything to do with that?" Serena eyed him suspiciously. "think mommy. Who else was in on that prank? Who else got Gryffindor Quidditch robes attached to them until the potion wore off?" Sarul shouted "And who would have known that Astra could brew a potion that complex?"  
"Oh dear Merlin no!" Serena gasped turning to meet Severus's eyes. His eyes flared with anger again as he got up.  
"Severus don't!" Serena pleaded. "He'll pay!" Severus stormed out of the room.

* * *

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle sat in the Slytherin common room. Malfoy was reading a magazine as Crabbe and Goyle entertained themselves with a game of exploding snap. All of a sudden the door to the common room opened to reveal a very angry professor Snape. Crabbe and Goyle ducked behind a couple of the sofa's to hide as Snape moved toward them, pointing his wand at Malfoy.  
"Professor, what?" Draco started. "How dare you lay a hand on my daughter!" Snape shouted.  
"I don't." "Oh don't bother telling me you don't know what I am talking about Draco." Snape hissed. "I know very well that you and your two goons attacked my daughter!"  
At that Crabbe and Goyle looked out from behind their hiding places to see Snape's face contort into pure rage. They gulped and quickly back into hiding.  
"Oh! You can't face me? But you are more than willing to attack a child! Get out here you cowards!" Snape shouted "Come out and face your punishment!"  
They didn't move. "Accio Crabbe!" Snape bellowed "Accio Goyle!"  
The two boys flew out of their hiding places and stopped right in front of Snape. "Go stand by Malfoy!" He hissed at them.  
The two boys paled and went to stand beside Draco. "Merlin help me. I would kill you where you stand if I were not a professor. But you are very lucky I am!" he glared at the three as he paced back and forth. "I wish I could expel you by myself but protocol means that I must speak with Dumbledore first. But I would love to do worse."  
Crabbe and Goyle Gulped but Malfoy stared Defiantly. "You have no proof it was us!"  
"Oh yes I do!" Snape grinned evilly at them. "You seem to forget that I know she played that prank on you and my son. I also know you are good at potions enough to deduce for yourself just who it was that did the prank. I also know that you would want vengeance. Well this time you went too Bloody far Malfoy!" Snape yelled the last part. "So don't think that for one second that I will let you get away with this one." With that Snape turned and left the Slytherin common room.  
He stormed his way to the headmaster's office. He paused only to knock on the door. "Yes?" he heard the headmaster's reply from the other side of the door.  
"Albus?" Severus said opening the door. "Ahh. Severus, what can I help you with?"  
"I want to talk to you about expelling three students. I found out who attacked my daughter. And I want them expelled!" Severus growled.  
"oh? And who are the three students?" Dumbledore asked, fearing the worst. "Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle!" he spat the names out like they were poison.  
"Ah." Dumbledore let a sigh of relief escape his lips. "well Severus. Even though you are a father that is trying to protect his child, I don't think expelling them would do any true good. That will just put them out into the world sooner. I personally would not want to subject them to that, the world that is." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I do however feel that they should be severely punished. I think they should be removed from all of the Quidditch positions that any of them hold. Also Mr. Malfoy will be stripped of his head boy title and their remaining time shall be spent doing detention or anything that a teacher needs to have done for them. This is for the duration of the school year and should be spent productively. This will ensure that they have no more time for extra activities like harming innocent children."  
Severus felt that this was not an acceptable punishment but it was the headmaster's final decision on expulsion of someone and he knew it. Severus sighed and nodded his agreement.  
"Now to other matters." The headmaster said gravely "How is she Severus?" "She'll live. But it will take a while before she'll be up and running around again." He winced at that thought. "Merlin! I wanted to kill them Albus!" he admitted.  
"Of course you did Severus. But the main thing to remember is that you could have but didn't." Severus nodded.  
"I think you should go and be with your family, they need you right now Severus." Dumbledore smiled briefly "I will deal with Messrs Malfoy Crabby and Goyle."  
Severus nodded once more to Dumbledore and left the office. He made his way back to the hospital wing. When he got there (Serena and Sarul were already there) he noticed that Serena's face looked worn with worry and Sarul's still had tears running down his face.  
Severus cleared his throat. "Oh Severus!" Serena got up and embraced her husband. "You didn't?"  
"No. I didn't kill them." He said. "I didn't even hurt them but Bloody hell! I truly wanted to!" Serena breathed a sigh of relief.  
They settled in the seats madam Pomfrey had placed beside Astra's bed and waited for her to wake 


	7. Recuperation

Chapter 7: Recuperation. 

Pain- has an element of blank- it cannot recollect when it began- or if there were a time when it was not.-Emily Dickinson "Pain"

Astra woke lazily from a very terrible dream. She had for some reason dreamt about Malfoy and his two goons. She swore that she felt each punch they had inflicted on her. She tried to move out of the bed but felt a surge of pain. She cried out. Instantly she felt a hand touch her gently. She withdrew from the touch.  
"Astra honey. It's mom." She heard her mother's soothing voice. "Mom?" Astra opened her eyes and they welled with tears of pain. "Where am I? I hurt so badly."  
"I know honey; you're in the hospital wing." 'It wasn't a dream?' She thought terrified. 'Malfoy actually attacked me?' panic rose in her throat. 'What if he comes back to finish the job?' Was her final thought.  
"What happened Astra?" her mother asked softly. "Do you remember?" "Yes." She croaked "I was attacked."  
"Do you know by who?" her mother asked hoping that her answer was not Malfoy. "Draco." Was all she could get out.  
Serena's hope diminished with that answer. "You need to drink this dear." Madam Pomfrey said entering the room with a glass of foul smelling drink.  
"What's in it?" Astra asked taking the glass. "Why does it matter?" Madam Pomfrey asked "if it will make you feel better."  
"I don't drink anything unless I know what is in it." Astra said stubbornly. "It's a simple healing potion mixed with a sleeping drought. That is all you need to know Miss Snape." Madam Pomfrey told her sternly. "You are too much like your father you know."  
"What do you mean?" Astra asked. "He wouldn't take a potion when he was given it without knowing what was in it either." Madam Pomfrey snorted.  
Astra shrugged and drank the potion as fast as she could without having to taste most of it. She gagged as she handed the glass back to Madam Pomfrey.  
Just then the door to the hospital wing opened. From behind the curtain she heard her father's voice. "Any change?"  
"Daddy!" Astra croaked "Astra?" Severus came around the curtain. He knelt beside her bed. "Thank Merlin." He muttered as he kissed her forehead. "You had us so worried."  
"I'm sorry daddy." She sobbed. "Mom." "Oh sweetheart don't cry." Serena soothed her daughter.  
"We're just glad that you are awake." Severus said. "I should go and get Sarul. He'll be so relieved." "Please don't go daddy." Astra pleaded.  
"I'll be right back Astra." he promised her. "Okay." She said sitting back with a groan.  
Severus closed the door behind him. It was breakfast time so he knew where to find Sarul. He headed to the great hall with all the swiftness of a bird. He got to the double doors and was about to enter when he heard a voice behind him.  
"Ah. Severus." Dumbledore said cheerfully. "How is the child?" "All is well Albus. She has finally awakened." Severus said brightly.  
"Well and good, Severus. I am happy to hear that." "Thank you. I was just coming to fetch Sarul." Severus told him.  
"Well then I won't keep you." Severus nodded and entered the great hall. He quickly made his way to the Slytherin table and stood behind Sarul. He bent down and whispered so only his son could hear.  
"She's awake." Sarul's head shot up and he turned to face his father. "Really?" he said excited.  
Severus nodded and Sarul jumped up out of his seat and bolted out the door of the great hall before Severus could even blink. Severus started for the doors to leave when a hand touched his cloak.  
"Professor?" Harry said weakly. "Please. I just want to know. Is she okay?" "Yes Potter. She's fine. She just woke up a moment ago. I'm sure she would like to see you, if you would like to come up later. But right now it will just be family."  
"I understand." Harry said "Thank you." Snape nodded and left. Heading back to the hospital wing. When he got there he heard a strangled cry and feared that the worst had happened. He rushed in to see his children embrace with tears running down their faces. He stood back and admired his family.  
'Well. I can't have done that bad.' He thought. 'At least when it counts their still there for each other.' He moved beside Serena and placed a hand on her shoulder. They looked at each other briefly, and then turned their attention back to the children.

* * *

After her family left her to sleep (even though she was not truly tired) Astra heard a knock on the door. Madam Pomfrey answered it.  
"No she can't have visitors right now. She is sleeping." Madam Pomfrey whispered. "Actually ma'am I'm very much awake." Astra said  
"Oh!" Madam Pomfrey said pulling back the curtain a bit. "You're supposed to be asleep young lady!" Astra shrugged, and then winced with pain. "Not really tired I guess." She said through gritted teeth. "Who is it?"  
"It's me!" Harry shouted. Madam Pomfrey gave him a stern look and Harry blushed.  
"it's okay Madam Pomfrey. I'll see him." "But you're supposed to be asleep!" Madam Pomfrey protested.  
"True. But I can't sleep so what good is that kind of reasoning doing you?" Astra said sweetly. "Kids!" Madam Pomfrey muttered throwing her hands in the air and walking away.  
"You know of course that she won't give up." Harry said walking toward the bed. "I know. But it sure was fun to exasperate her!" Astra giggled.  
"So how you feeling?" Harry asked tentatively. "Like I was put through a meat grinder." She winced "Twice."  
"Ugh." Harry made a face of disgust. "Man if I could only get that jerk alone. I'd make him pay." "Look. Revenge is not going to get you anywhere but into trouble Harry." Astra told him. "As much as I'd like to see him pay. He's just not worth it. Let it go Harry."  
"I can't." Harry said looking at the floor. "You're like the little sister I never had but always wanted. I can't let it go." "You can and will Harry." She said. "Harry look at me." He looked up. "You can."  
"I guess so." He said soberly. "Well on a cheerful note. My brother promised not to prank me until I was better. So..." she trailed off for a moment then said "We'll just have to get him before then!"  
Harry chuckled. "Can't give it a rest for even the time to recuperate huh?" "Are you kidding?" she said in mocked astonishment. "And miss the opportunity of a life time? No way!"  
Harry shook his head. "Alright." He said sitting down on her bed. "What's the plan?"

* * *

Before Astra had been attacked she had read in Padfoots journal about an exceptionally funny prank that they had played on her father. She asked Harry to retrieve the journal from her room (he had to ask Hermione to get it). Then she described everything he would need to do for the prank. She had been trying this on her kitty Starla before and figured out how to rotate the colors. What was supposed to happen initially was the person (or animal) was hit with the caliapernum charm and it turned them rainbow colors. Then say the strutavarius charm and the colors would move around like a strobe light. Since she wouldn't be able to leave her bed it would be up to Harry to do this. The day that they had arranged for the prank to be pulled Astra was sitting up in bed reading a book (which just happened to be the journal.) when Sarulan stormed into the Infirmary. He looked like a rainbow circus tent.  
"You had something to do with this!" Sarul screamed. Astra looked up at him in surprise. "What on earth makes you think that Sarul?"  
"You did! I know you did!" "I'm sorry but you would have to prove that and," she looked at him trying to smother laughter." As madam Pomfrey can vouch, I have not left my bed."  
"I don't care who vouches for you! You did this to me and I'll make you pay Astra" Sarul stormed back out of the Infirmary.  
As soon as the door shut behind him Astra burst into hysterical laughter. She didn't care how much it hurt to do so. R Astra had wondered why they always said "Laughter is the best medicine." That was until Sarul kept getting pranked due in large part to herself and Harry. After the color rotating skin they had also done an 'I love Draco' sign that every one could see (except Sarul and Draco.), this one took a while for them to realize. When Sarul finally found out why he was getting cat calls and "hey Sarul how's Draco's kissing?" or "Who plays the female?". Sarul stormed into the infirmary and yelled at her until he was red in the face. All the while, Astra would be holding back laughter and as soon as he was gone she would burst. She could only imagine what he was going to do to her once she left the infirmary. She knew it would be a doozie.  
She just didn't expect this. One moment she was walking through normally to the great hall and the next she was looking through her robe opening at the ground.  
"SARUL!" Astra shrieked "Get me down from here!" "Naughty, naughty ickle firstie." She heard Peeves say above her. "You shouldn't be walking on the ceiling!"  
"PEEVES! Let go!" she screamed. Peeves's face shown through the opening in her robes. "If I do you go splat." He grinned evilly.  
"Let me down now!" Astra said loudly. Peeves stuck out his tongue and gave her the 'raspberry' then went out of her line of sight.  
She felt a jolt that told her she was in motion. "PEEEEVEEES!" Astra cried "LEEET MEEE GOOO!" Astra could hear laughing but could not see any faces.  
"PEEVES!" she heard a man shout. "PUT HER DOWN!" Astra felt the grip loosen on her ankle and heard gasps as she started to fall. She noticed a faint glow around her and her speed slackened. She landed in someone's arms with her robes still around her face.  
"Astra?" she heard Harry stammer. "Are you okay?" She moved the robes from her face and saw that she was in the great hall and had landed right in Harry's arms. Astra blushed and quickly got off Harry's lap. "Fine!" she growled as she looked over at Sarul.  
He beamed at his sister, and then became very interested in his food.  
Astra glared angrily at him as Harry muttered.  
"You knew he'd pay you back." "Oh shut up!" Astra said icily and started to eat.  
"Sorry, but you did." He whispered. "Yeah? Well, he'll pay dearly for that one." Astra said.  
Harry looked at Astra and noticed that she had that evil twinkle in her eyes again. 'Oh Merlin.' He thought. 'Here we go again.' 


	8. The ultimate prank

Chapter 8: The ultimate prank. 

All the things I really like to do are either illegal, immoral or fattening.-Alexander woollcott attributed.

April 10th, 1978

I almost forgot. With the color prank there was a poem  
That James made up. I am really quite fond of this  
Poem so I can't believe I forgot it. It should be in here  
As a tribute.

There once was a boy named Snivellus.  
His look it was quite minevolous.  
Whenever he saw me  
He cried for his mommy  
And ran off to hide far away.

This still makes me laugh so hard I pee my pants!

Padfoot.

June 1978

Ok. This has got to be the best prank we will ever pull  
off. Sadly it was not myself that came up with this prank.  
Believe it or not it was Moony's plan and potion. Now as  
Everyone should know, Peter is the follower, James and I  
Are the pranksters and Moony? Well Remus was always  
The cautious one. So for him to come up with a plan like  
This was nothing short of amazing. It took me a while to  
Get him to tell me what is the potion and but I was finally  
Able to coax it out of him. So here it is: (proceeds to  
Describe potion and catalyst ingredients and the directions  
As well) now what is supposed to happen (so Moony tells  
Me) is once combined these two will cause Snivellus's  
Clothing to, well the best way that I can describe it here  
Is to disappear. We will be doing this at kings cross while  
We get off the train. Oh man this is going to be great!

Well good luck to all of you future pranksters.

Padfoot and the Marauders.

Astra had stopped when she read this last entry.  
'This is it!' she thought gleefully. 'This is the coup de grace to get Sarul with!' She re-read the ingredients. She thanked Merlin that she either had or could get all of it rather easily. It would be so easy to create the potion. This was her ultimate prank and Sarul would never know what hit him.

* * *

Astra would once again need to recruit Harry for this prank. She knew that this being lunch time he would be in the great hall. Astra walked into the great hall and spotted Harry immediately.  
"I need your help." She whispered as she sat down. "Again?" Harry muttered in surprise.  
Astra nodded. "Can we talk in private?" "Now?" Harry stammered. "Can't it wait?"  
"No." Astra got up and tugged Harry's arm. "It has to be now." Harry allowed himself to be pulled out of his seat and followed her out the door.  
Snape watched the pair leave. 'Ok that's it!' he thought angrily as he pushed himself out of his seat and followed the two. 'There is no way in bloody hell I am going to allow this to continue!'  
"Potter!" Snape growled. "What in bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Harry turned to face Snape. "Professor, I have no idea what you mean."  
"If you think that I'm just going to allow you to date my daughter then you have another thing coming!" Snape shouted. Harry gaped at Snape and blushed furiously.  
"Daddy!" Astra shrieked "We are not dating! If you must know he's helping me with my transfiguration essay!" Now it was Severus's turn to blush. "Did it ever occur to you two that disappearing together all the time looked suspicious?" he scolded her.  
"And did it ever occur to you to ask me what was going on?" Astra snapped back. "Yes I will admit that he is attractive and very sweet. But daddy come on! He is a seventh year and six years older than me!"  
"That is true sir. Besides Astra is like the litter sister I never had." Harry added finally regaining his voice. "And I don't date girls that are too young for me professor." He added to put more to put Snape at rest than anything.  
"Well I don't know." Snape started and looked at Astra. "Do you promise me that you're not dating him?" "Of course Daddy!" Astra sighed exasperated. "But in all logic, why would I admit it to you?" she beamed as she turned to run.  
"Astra! Get back here!" Snape yelled at his daughter's retreating back. Then he glared at Harry. Harry shrugged and ran to catch up with Astra.  
"POTTER!" Snape growled but decided to give up for the moment.

* * *

Harry caught up to Astra and grabbed her around the waist. They tumbled and laughed as they fell and rolled in the grass. When they stopped rolling Harry looked up at his friend.  
"Now why did you do that?" he asked propping his head on his hand. "Because. He doesn't need to treat me like a child!" Astra growled "He should realize that I would know who is and who isn't too old for me to date."  
"Okay. But why did you have to bring me in the middle of this?" Harry asked. "I know Harry but truth be told. I didn't bring you into this he did." She pointed out. "I just went along with it because I knew it would piss him off. You see Harry, my father wants to think of me as his little baby. But he doesn't realize that I am not his baby anymore and that I am a big girl now."  
"True, well" Harry thought for a moment. "What did you have in mind on this prank? I assume that is what you got me out here for isn't it?"  
"Oh come on Harry. Don't you want to snog a bit first?" she pretended to pout. "Ok not funny!" Harry grumbled.  
Astra busted up laughing "Oh I'm sorry Harry. Just can't get my father's ridiculous notion out of my head." She gasped for breath. "How could he even think that?"  
"Oh, I don't know." Harry said bemusedly. "Maybe because he knows you well enough, or maybe not. Either way lets not give him anymore reason to think we're a couple."  
Astra nodded her agreement. "Well then let's get to work on this prank eh?" Harry sat up and listened with intent.  
"Right then, here's what we do." Astra preceded to layout the plan. When she was done explaining Harry looked at her in shock. "You're kidding right?" "Nope." "I don't know Astra." Harry grumbled "even if we pull this off, from what you said your father had this prank played on him once before. What makes you think he won't know who did this?"  
"Oh he'll know alright. Just like he knew about who did most of the other pranks. But this will be my final prank. Even Sarul can't come up with one to top this!" Astra grinned evilly. "That is why it is perfect."  
"Well as the saying goes. If you can't beat them, join them." Harry shrugged. "So... Alright I'm in." and with that they went back to the great hall.  
The moment they entered, Astra looked over at her father and took Harry's hand and winked. Severus's face contorted in anger.  
Harry looked from Astra to her father, sighed then took his seat at the Gryffindor table. She sat down beside him.  
"I really wish you wouldn't do that." Harry grumbled. "Your father doesn't like me as it is." "Oh don't worry Harry. I'll smooth it over at dinner with the family tonight." She chided "he'll let it go."  
As much as he'd like to believe her. He wasn't so sure.

* * *

Astra got back to the Gryffindor common room with just enough time to hurry and get dressed for dinner. She was wearing the dress her father loved. It was a golden yellow and he said it made him think of sunshine. She started to head out the portrait hole when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned to see a reddened faced first year. She knew that his name was Aiden Morgan.  
Aiden cleared his throat. "Um. Astra?" he paused Astra stood there a moment, then raised her eyebrows impatiently. "Yes?" she prompted.  
"Um. I was wondering." He cleared his throat again. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" 'Oh how cute!' She thought amusedly 'he wants to be my boyfriend. Well I suppose I can give it a try. At least this will give me someone to take daddy's focus off of Harry.'  
"Well okay Aiden. But I hope you know what you're getting your self into." She winked and turned to go. "What do you mean?" he asked but she kept going. He turned to the others "What does she mean?"  
Harry chuckled. "She means her father." He told Aiden. "Does Snape ring any bells?" Aiden groaned. "I forgot."  
The rest of the common room busted into laughter as Harry took Aiden aside for some pointers on how to deal with Snape.

* * *

Astra entered the family rooms as her family was sitting down to dinner.  
"Hi family." Astra beamed. Sarul grumbled, Serena smiled and Narina cooed. Severus however scowled.  
"You're late!" he growled. "Sorry daddy. Got held up by my boyfriend." Astra grinned at him.  
His scowl deepened. "I told you I didn't want you seeing Potter!" "Now daddy. Harry is a wonderful boy and I would be proud to be his girlfriend. But sadly" She sighed in mock sadness. "It is not Harry that I am seeing."  
Serena raised her eyebrows and looked from her daughter to her husband. "Am I missing something here?" "No dear" Severus muttered "Just a father, daughter talk."  
"Ah." Was all Serena managed as she turned back to her dinner. "So." Severus continued "Who pray tell is this boyfriend of yours?" "Well if you must know." She drew the pause a little long on purpose. "It's Aiden Morgan."  
This time it was Serena that spoke first. "Aiden?" She blinked "Did you say that you are seeing young Aiden?" "Yes mother." Astra sighed exasperated. "I did say that. Why?"  
"Well...Aiden is a nice boy but, Astra." her mother stopped for a moment. "He's a bit clumsy." "Mother!" Astra's face reddened. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
"Well he is a bit like his cousin." Both Severus and Astra looked at Serena questioningly.  
Serena sighed "You know who I mean Severus. Does the name 'Longbottom' mean anything to you?" Severus's eyes widened. "No!" he grumbled "Not another Bloody Longbottom!"  
Astra looked at her father's expression. Oh this was better then she expected. She knew that her father hated Harry but he loathed Neville even more. And for his daughter to be dating Neville's cousin. Oh the possibilities were endless. She began to eat as her father continued to mumble under his breath. Once in a while she would hear the words "Bloody hell!" or "Potter would have been better than this!" when she did she ran the risk of choking on her food.

* * *

Astra cheerfully entered the Gryffindor tower. She looked about the common room and spotted Harry. She went cheerfully over to him.  
"So how'd it go?" Harry asked tentatively. "It went Bloody fantastic! Relax Harry you're off the hook. He now believes me." She winked at him. "But you should have heard him when he found out just who Aiden's cousin was."  
Harry looked at her confused. "Longbottom!" she sang. "Neville Longbottom is Aiden's cousin!"  
"Oh Bloody hell!" Harry laughed. "I wish I could have been there to see Snape's face on that one!" Astra nodded. "I had a very hard time trying to eat and not laugh at the same time."

* * *

It was time for Sarul to get his come uppence. She had finished brewing this morning and had snuck into the Slytherin common room to coat Sarul's clothing in the potion. She came back to the Gryffindor tower and got ready for classes. She went to the great hall as everyone was leaving. She had picked up a bottle of bright pink ink and made sure she ran into Sarul.  
"Oy Harry!" she shouted rushing forward as Sarul came right in front of her. She ran right into him, covering him with pink. Those that were watching chuckled as they passed.  
"Ugh!" Sarul said with disgust. "Why don't you look where you're going Astra!" "Sorry Sarul." Astra said batting her eyelids.  
"Yeah right!" he snorted. "You're never sorry!" Sarul stormed out of the great hall. 'Blast her!' he thought angrily 'Now I have to go and change into new clothes. I'm going to be late for transfiguration because of her!'  
He made his way to the Slytherin house and changed his robes. He then ran as quickly as he could to his transfiguration class dreading what McGonagall would do.  
"Is there a good reason why you are late Mr. Snape?" Professor McGonagall asked as Sarul entered. "Yeah, I have a pain in the arse sister!" he muttered.  
"Pardon?" McGonagall said turning to face Sarul "What was that?" "I said I needed to change my clothes because I spilled some ink on them!" he said loudly.  
"Well you really should be more careful in the future." McGonagall scolded and then turned back to the class and resumed her speech.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and Astra hurried to the great hall. She got there before Harry and waited impatiently for him to arrive. "Hey Astra!" Harry said cheerfully.  
"Where have you been?" Astra growled. "Never mind. Here is the catalyst and as we planned, tonight at dinner we will..." "Astra I know! We've been over this a hundred times or more last night!" Harry muttered annoyed.  
"Look," Astra glared at him. "I want everything to go perfect. I mean nothing can go wrong!" "Astra calm down before you hyperventilate!" Harry growled. "Everything will go to plan. I promise."  
"Okay." She said taking a few deep breaths "Okay."

* * *

The dinner bell ran. Harry and Astra took their places, one in front of Sarul and one behind. Astra uncorked her bottle and proceeded to turn around just before they entered the great hall.  
"Oops! I am so sorry Sarul, didn't see you there!" "Like bloody hell you're sorry Astra! That's twice in one day!" he shouted.  
He has stopped moving in mid sentence. Harry couldn't have planned it better. He tripped and bumped into Sarul, spilling his bottle of the catalyst all over him.  
"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're walking!" Sarul growled at Harry. "Sorry, but if you hadn't stopped moving I wouldn't have ran into you." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "So logically it was your fault I ran into you."  
Sarul swore under his breath and started to walk into the great hall.

* * *

Astra stood beside Harry as they watched as they watched his clothing 'disappear'  
Sarul walked into the great hall and stopped as everyone's eyes turned to him. He heard gasps and giggles as girls and boys alike turned to look at him pointing their fingers. A seventh year Hufflepuff girl went past him muttered "Nice butt." He looked at himself and noticed that all his clothing had disappeared. Sarul squeaked and covered his private parts with his hands. He blushed a brilliant color of crimson and ran from the great hall.  
Astra doubled over in laughter. She looked up at the head table and noticed her father looking at her. Snape got up and started towards them.  
Her laughter died. "Uh, Harry?" "Yeah?" he said through gasps.  
"You might want to RUN!" she yelled as she ran up the stairs. Harry looked in the direction of the great hall and paled as he saw the expression on Snape's face as he came toward Harry. Harry gulped and quickly ran in the same direction as Astra. They ran all the way to the tower and shouted the password "No need to shout!" the portrait scolded as it swung open and jumped in as the door swung shut. 


	9. An unlikely request

Chapter 9: An unlikely request. 

He who has a thousand friends has not a friend to spare, and he who has one enemy will meet him everywhere.-Ali Ibn Abi Talib; a hundred sayings.

Astra lay on the floor of the common room trying to catch her breath. She could hear Harry beside her doing the same. "Well" she gasped "That was sure close."  
"Yeah" Harry gasped "Too close!" Astra sat up. "But it was sure worth it!" She laughed.  
Her mood sobered quickly as the portrait hole opened to reveal Professor's McGonagall and Snape. Both had a scowl on their faces that could make a lion turn tail and run.  
Astra gulped as McGonagall instructed the portrait not to allow anyone in. "What in Merlin's name did you think you were doing!" Snape shouted as the portrait swung shut.  
Astra paled. "I will be damned if any child of mine is going to become a marauder!" He continued to scold her. "Your brother is terrified to even show his face in school now. I hope you're satisfied with yourself young lady!"  
'Oh no!' she thought 'That wasn't what I wanted. I just wanted to pay him back for sicking peeves on me. Not terrify him.' "Just for this you will be receiving a month's worth of detention!" Snape scowled at her. "And fifty points from Gryffindor!"  
"The same goes for you Mr. Potter." McGonagall told him sternly. "You should be a shamed of your selves! He maybe a first year but he is also only seven years old!"  
Both Harry and Astra paled but didn't say a word. "And if I so much as see either of you two do another prank I will be forced to expel you both!" McGonagall turned to leave but Snape stayed for a moment more.  
"I never thought I would ever say this to you Astra." Severus looked at his daughter. "But I am truly disappointed in you." And with that he left.  
Astra let the words sink in. 'Oh gods! He's disappointed in me!' she thought as tears started to fall. 'He has never said that!' Astra collapsed onto the floor sobbing as the rest of the Gryffindor's piled in.  
Not one of them said a word to Astra or Harry. They all just went up to their rooms. Hermione moved over to Harry. "Well Harry, I guess this one went too far huh?"  
Harry nodded. "Poor Astra." Hermione looked at the first year in sympathy. "Well good night Harry."  
"Night." Harry croaked and moved to touch Astra. Astra pulled away from him. "Leave me alone!" she sobbed.  
Harry got up and went to his own room in silence. He sat on his bed thinking for a while before he finally fell asleep. Meanwhile down in the common room Astra had cried her self to sleep.

* * *

Astra woke to see that someone had moved her to the couch and covered her with a blanket. Her face was still puffy from her crying and her head hurt. She got up slowly and went to her room to get dressed. She went down to the great hall for breakfast. She was thankful that no one was there yet. She ate quickly and as the other students started to pile in she left the hall. She didn't really want to talk to anyone just yet. She made her way down to the Slytherin common room. She would wait for Sarul and this time truly apologize. She sat down and waited for the door to open. When it opened for the first time it was Malfoy and his two goons.  
"Haven't you done enough!" Draco glared "Just leave him alone!" "Look. I want to apologize to my brother!" Astra said soberly. "I also owe you an apology Malfoy and as much as it pains me to do so I must."  
"Oh?" Malfoy muttered arrogantly. "And why would I accept an apology from you?" "Look." Astra said impatiently "Accept it or not. I don't care Malfoy. But I am sorry for pranking you and I needed to at least say that." She finished.  
Draco looked at her questioningly. Then he nodded and walked away. Just as Draco got out of sight the door opened again and Sarul's head peeked out and looked around. He spotted Astra and was about to go back in when she spoke.  
"Sarul! Don't go!" she pleaded "please, I need to talk to you." "Why should I Astra?" he screamed "You made my clothes disappear! I can't even show my face in the great hall again.  
"Yes you can Sarul. I'm the one who can't" she blushed furiously "Look. I came down here to apologize. I never meant to terrify you or hurt you. I just meant it to be funny."  
"Well it wasn't!" Sarul screamed. "I realize that now!" she sobbed and flung herself onto her brother. "Oh Sarul please forgive me. I swear I will never, ever do anything to hurt you again!"  
"Well." Sarul stammered "Ok Astra. But I am going to hold you to your word." "You don't have to do that. If I so much as prank again I will be expelled." She grimaced "So I have no other choice but to hold myself to my word. But I really am truly sorry Sarul."  
"Well" a voice said from behind them. "I am very glad to hear that you two are finally getting along." They turned to see their father step out from behind the shadows.  
"Oh daddy!" Astra sobbed "I am so sorry." "I know you are." Severus looked at her. "But what I want to know is have you learned your lesson?"  
Astra nodded "yes I have." "Good." He said hugging her. "Have you eaten yet?"  
"Yeah I ate before anyone came into the great hall." She told him blushing. "I didn't want to face anyone just yet." Severus nodded knowingly. "I understand. Well I know Sarul and myself have not eaten as of yet and I think it is time for you to show your face again Sarul."  
"I can't dad." Sarul blushed "I can't face them." "You can and will Sarul." Severus smiled gently. "You can't let this rule you. You have to face them sooner or later. So why not make it sooner?"  
"But they'll laugh at me!" Sarul sobbed. "Let them try!" Astra growled.  
Severus looked at her questioningly "And just what do you intend to do about it?" "Let them think that anyone who dares to make fun of my little brother will suffer his fate!" she grinned evilly.  
"Astra." Severus looked at her warningly "you can't prank anymore." He reminded her. "True, but no one said anything about threatening to prank!" She beamed "You just said that I couldn't prank and I have every intention of following that. But they don't need to know that."  
Severus chuckled "I would truly hate to piss you off." "You don't have to worry about that daddy." Astra smiled.  
"No. I guess I don't" he laughed as they started towards the great hall.

* * *

With the pranking issue out of the way, Severus's mind turned to the most serious problem. How could Astra protect herself? And quickly. He couldn't spare the time to teach her things she needed before the attack and unfortunately he still couldn't. but he knew the person that did have the time and could teach her. Snape fell in line behind Harry.  
"Mr. Potter. My office now!" Snape growled. Harry turned to look at Snape. "What did I do?"  
"Just move Potter!" Snape scowled. Harry looked at his friends and shrugged. He then proceeded to follow Snape. When they got to Snape's office Harry was hesitant to go in. Snape tapped his foot impatiently.  
"Will you go in Potter!" Snape muttered annoyed. "I haven't got all day." Harry went into the room and watched as Snape muttered a silencing spell.  
Snape then turned to Harry. His face showed concern and weariness. "Look Potter, you're not in trouble. I brought you here because I need your help." Snape muttered sitting down. All the while his face grew even more concerned. "I need your help in teaching Astra to protect herself magically."  
"Me? Why me? Why not ask Hermione or one of the teachers to do it?" Harry asked. "I thought that, that would be obvious to you." Severus sighed. "She trusts you Potter. More than I'd like her to but. I can't stop her. As for the teachers, we are all too busy to take on any extra tasks. And since you ran the D.A. last year." He looked at Harry's surprised face as he said D.A. "yes I know about the D.A. Potter. Every teacher does now. Any way I figure that you are the best possible person to help me."  
Harry nodded "Very well Professor. I will teach Astra what I know. But it will be as a favor to her, not you." "I don't care who you do it for or what reasons, I only care that she can protect herself. That is all I care about." Snape took off the silencing charm and looked back at Harry. "That is all Potter." Then Snape turned to his desk and started sifting through the papers.  
Harry left and his mind started to reel with questions. Why would Snape ask his help? Why would he be so civil to Harry? All the questions boiled down to one simple answered. Astra. Harry went in search of Astra, he found her in the library.  
"Hey Astra, can we talk?" Harry said sitting down. "Sure." Astra said with out looking up from the book she was reading.  
"Look. Your father voiced his concern to me about you not being able to defend from attacks and I thought you might want to learn magical defense." He told her.  
Astra looked up from her book in surprise. "What do you mean Harry?" "I mean that I can teach you how to protect yourself magically. Two years ago we started a training club called Dumbledore's Army or the D.A. now we stopped using the club at the end of last year and now I am offering you the knowledge that was in that club." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Like how to protect yourself when hit with a magic attack or how to duel properly. The choice is yours." "Well..." Astra muttered thoughtfully. "Okay." "Great. I'll arrange everything and let you know when we can begin." Harry got up to leave.  
"Thanks Harry." Astra smiled at him as he turned to go. "You're welcome Astra" He smiled back then left.

* * *

After leaving the library Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office. He muttered the password "Lemon squares." The gargoyle jumped away and Harry proceeded to climb the stairs. He knocked on the headmaster's door.  
"Yes?" Harry opened the door.  
"Ah! Harry my boy. Come in!" Dumbledore beamed "what can I do for you." "Well professor. Um," Harry paused "I would like to gain permission to teach Astra Snape how to defend herself."  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Ah yes, of course. But if you train her then why not train other's as well?" Harry looked at Dumbledore. His mouth gaped open.  
"Close your mouth Harry." Dumbledore chuckled. "I am not telling you anything different than you have already done in the past." Dumbledore told him.  
"What do you mean professor? Are you saying that we should bring back the D.A.?" "Precisely! This time you will have all of the graduates of the first D.A. to help teach the new students." Dumbledore cheerfully stated. "And you can once again use the room of requirement for the meetings."  
Harry couldn't believe his ears. Somehow Dumbledore had just tricked him into starting the D.A. back up. He had no intention of doing this in his final year and he couldn't fathom how it had happened. But he also knew that Dumbledore was right. He would have more help this time than last. Harry nodded to himself. "Alright, Headmaster. I will bring back the D.A." Harry got up and left the Headmaster's office. There was a lot he had to do and he would need help. He went in search of Hermione. She was in a corner of the common room. He rushed over to her.  
"We need to talk now!" Harry whispered in her ear. "Get Ron, Neville and Seamus and meet me in the room of Requirement. And hurry."  
Hermione looked at him with surprise. "Why there? What's going on?" "I'll explain when you get there." Was all Harry said as he rushed up to his room. Hedwig was already there as if she had anticipated this. He got out a quill and parchment, then wrote a quick note.  
Attention: All former D.A. members

Please meet in the room of Requirement immediately!  
This is urgent! Once you have read this note please give it back to  
Hedwig and make your way there.

Harry.

Harry then put the note on Hedwig and instructed her to take this to every former member of the D.A. and show them this note. But that she was not to leave until they attached the note back to her leg. Then he dismissed her.  
She cooed with understanding then flew out the window. With that done Harry made his way to the room of requirement. He waited for everyone to arrive. Once people started piling in, Harry watched with satisfaction. He had taught these people everything he knew on how to defend themselves and now it was their turn. The door finally shut as the last person entered and sat down.  
Hermione was the first to speak. "Harry, what's going on?" All the others murmured their agreement.  
"Well. First I want to thank all of you for showing and yes Hermione I will be explaining everything." He said and Hermione relaxed a bit. "I was approached earlier about teaching a student defense, I promised I would and went to see Dumbledore about gaining the approval that I would need. Well I got the approval alright. Dumbledore also suggested that I not only teach this student, but others that wished to learn as well. In short he said that I should bring back the D.A. Now as he reminded me, I now have a fully qualified team of teachers to help me with this."  
They all looked around and muttered in surprise. "Oh for Merlin's sake!" Harry growled. "I mean you lot! The original D.A.!"  
They all nodded in understanding. "Now, what do you say? Shall we teach what we know to a new generation of students?"  
All in unison the room erupted in cheers. Harry was a bit relieved that he wouldn't have to coax anyone into doing this. "Alright, first things first." Harry shouted to quiet them down. "We need to figure out who else will be in the D.A. Other than my student that is."  
"Who is this student?" Neville asked. "Astra Snape." Harry said plainly.  
They all gasped. "Harry is that such a good idea? I mean her father..." Seamus started.  
"Has already given me his permission." Harry said matter of factly. "Yes, but she's a Snape!" A Ravenclaw shouted.  
"And a Gryffindor!" Hermione glared. "Okay, look. We have had this argument one too many times. Astra is nothing like her father!" Harry growled "And besides, none of you have to train her. That is up to me, not you so stop the worrying!"  
They continued through the rest of the day planning the first D.A. meeting. When they were satisfied Harry went to find Astra. He found her in a chair in the common room. Her eyes were streamed with tears and she was looking down at a letter.  
"Uh. Astra? What's wrong?" Harry asked. "He's not my father!" Astra sobbed. "My whole life has been a lie and he's not my father!"  
Harry looked at her confused.


	10. a lie revealed

Chapter 10: A lie revealed. 

There are truth's which are not for men nor for all times. – Voltaire letter.

"What do you mean Astra" Harry bent down in front of her.  
"I got this letter today. It's from my father, my real father!" she cried waving the letter. "You're..." Harry stammered. "You're real father?"  
"Yes. Apparently I'm not a real Snape!" "Wait! Hold up. What are you talking about?" Harry hissed "What on earth are you talking about? And just what makes you say you're not a Snape?"  
"Haven't you been listening? Do I have to spell it out for you?" Astra Glared angrily. "Here!" She flung the letter at Harry "See for your self!"  
Harry looked down at the letter and read quietly to himself.

Harry looked up at Astra. "Oh."  
Her face had gone from torn to fury in the time it had taken him to read the letter. She got up, grabbed the letter and stormed out of the portrait hole.  
Harry watched her go and thought 'I would hate to be in the Snape rooms tonight.' He winced at his own thoughts 'and I never thought that I would ever feel sorry for Snape!'

* * *

Astra stormed into her parent's rooms. She looked around and saw no one. "Mother got out here now!" "Astra? Honey what's wrong?" Serena asked coming into the outer room.  
Astra started to wave the letter. "Would you mind telling me why I got this today?" Serena looked at Astra questioningly. Then took the letter and read.  
Severus walked into the room and watched his wife pale. "What's wrong Serena?" "Oh Merlin! Severus he's found a way to contact her!" Serena gasped and sat down.  
"What?" Severus growled. "Who?" "Thad!" was all Serena managed.  
At that moment Astra screamed. "So it's true? Why didn't you tell me? Why make me believe that he is my father!" she pointed at Severus.  
"Serena." Severus croaked and looked at his wife sternly. "It's time to tell her the truth." "I can't Severus." Serena sobbed. "How can I tell her?"  
"Hello! I am still here!" Astra screamed. "Will you please stop acting as if I'm not and explain this to me!" "Astra. please sit down and be quiet." Severus growled.  
"No! I want you to stop talking as if I'm here and I want an explanation now!" "Well if you would sit down and shut up you will have your explanation!" Severus shouted back.  
"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" Astra screamed. "You can't tell me what to do!" Severus paled and bit back a retort. But Astra didn't notice. She had turned to face her mother and her mood sobered as she noticed her mother was quite pale and she was shaking, muttering to herself with tears streaming down her face.  
"Okay." Astra breathed "Okay, I'll calm down and listen." Astra moved over to her mother and sat down beside her. She tentatively laid a hand on her mother's shoulder. "Mom. Don't cry, but why didn't you tell me." "Well if you would have..." Snape started. Astra whirled on him. "I'm not talking to you!"  
Severus gaped at Astra unable to find the words to say. Astra turned back to her mother. "Please mom. Just tell me the truth." Astra put a hand on her mom's knee. "All of it."  
Serena looked from her daughter, to her husband and then back to her daughter. Amazed at how much she was like Severus. She sighed and nodded as to if affirm that she could no longer avoid this. "Astra, honey when you were born your father (your real father) came in and said 'you'll do.' Was I believe his actual words. I mean what kind of a man looks at his first born child and says that!" Serena growled, and then sighed. "Anyway, I had brought you home and in a short time you had started to show signs of magic. He moved to attack you and I stopped him with my own magic. But I panicked and ran with you. Not the best choice I have ever made but what can I say? I then came to London and contacted professor Dumbledore. He offered me a place to stay and a way to take care of you. Your father did find me and tried to get you away from me. Not because he wanted you but because he wanted to hurt me. But thankfully I was able to keep you with me. By then you had Severus wrapped around your tiny fingers and well, we fell in love. I wanted you to have a father that would truly care for you. Severus did then and he still does. He has been the only father you have ever had, and there is more to being a father than genetics alone. I did all of this to protect you. I can only hope that you understand." Serena finished.  
Astra sat there and listened to her mother. This was a bit more than she had expected. She had learned that the man she had thought was her father was not her true father and her mother had lied to her. But had done all of this to protect her. Well to be honest she didn't feel very protected. In fact she felt like she had been violated in the worst way.  
"I need some time to think this through." Astra muttered soberly. "I can't deal with this!" Astra got up and ran from the room with tears running down his face.  
"Astra!" her mother yelled after her. Severus put his hand on Serena's shoulder "let her go." He said. "Just let her go, Serena."  
"I...I can't." Serena sobbed. "Merlin help me! What have I done Severus?" "You did what you thought was best Serena. You had to do what you could to protect her. She'll see that." He tried to sound convincing but was not so sure of himself. He added mumbling more to himself. "It'll be alright. It has to be."  
"I hope so. I can't lose her!" "You won't" Severus kissed her affectionately "you won't" he prayed that he wasn't wrong.

* * *

Astra went back to the Gryffindor tower. She looked around briefly. Harry locked eyes with her and gave her a sympathetic look. She just shook her head and made her way to her room. She laid down on her bed and was deep in thought when she heard a knock on her door.  
"Yes?" she croaked "Astra?" Hermione said tentatively. "Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"  
"NO!" Astra sobbed. "I just want to be left alone!" Hermione started to close the door but stopped when Astra's look fell on her and she continued.  
"Why did they do this to me? Didn't they care?" she shouted. "Why didn't they tell me the truth?" "I don't know Astra." Hermione said closing the door and moving to sit down beside the younger girl. "Maybe they didn't want you to get hurt."  
Astra glared at Hermione and was about to tell her off when Hermione put up her hand to halt her words. "No! Hear me out." Hermione pleaded "What if you had known and went to find your real father and he was a total jerk to you? You would have been upset for not being told that right?"  
Astra nodded. "And Snape has been a good father to you right?"  
Again she nodded. "Well how would you have felt if he hadn't adopted you and treated you like his own daughter?" Hermione asked but didn't let Astra answer. "You would have been miserable right?"  
"Yes." Astra hung her head. "Then that's all that counts. They didn't do any of this to hurt you. They did it to protect you because they love you." Hermione smiled.  
"How did you know all of this?" Astra looked up at Hermione. "How did you know what was bothering me?" "Harry couldn't come up and talk to you so he told me the situation and asked me to speak with you. He's worried about you, Astra. He values your friendship and wants you to be safe and happy." Hermione quickly surmised. "That's just the way Harry is."  
"Ah!" Astra muttered in understanding. "Well if you will excuse me, I have a whole lot of thinking to do." Hermione nodded. "Anytime you need me. Just ask." and with that she left.  
'Huh' Astra thought. 'Never in a million years would I have thought she would say that. True we are not enemy's but from what I had heard she doesn't like it when others were better at something than her. I guess you should never go by what someone else says.' Astra sat and mulled on what Hermione had said. 'She's right though.' Astra thought bitterly at herself. 'You have been acting like a child! Snape has been a good father to you and what have you done to repay him? You hurt him in the worst way by telling him he's not your father! Shame on you!' Astra scolded herself mentally.  
Astra got up and ran out of her room. She had made it to the common room but not any farther. Aiden had stepped in front of her, blocking her path.  
"Move Aiden, I have to be somewhere important." She growled annoyed. "NO!" Aiden shouted defiantly "You have been avoiding me since I asked you out and I want to know why!"  
"Aiden, I have not been avoiding you. I just." She paused selecting her words delicately. "I've been busy." "Yeah right. You've been busy alright." Aiden hissed "you've been snogging with Potter!"  
Astra rolled her eyes. "Aiden come on. Do you know how ridiculous that sounds? Don't be an idiot!" "I'm not an idiot!" Aiden hollered.  
"I know you're not. But realistically Aiden, there are numerous reasons as to why I can't date Harry." She muttered annoyed. "One- he's too bloody old for me, two- my father would kill him, three- my father would kill me and finally my father is more annoyed with the fact that Neville is your cousin."  
"Oh! So you're using me?" he glared at her "No. that just makes our relationship all the more sweeter though." She moved toward Aiden. "Think about this Aiden, why would I want to date someone who will be graduating this year when I have a perfectly handsome and understanding boyfriend right here?" she blew him a kiss to clinch the deal.  
Aiden blushed. "And I can annoy my father for six more years." She muttered to herself.  
"What?" Aiden looked at her suspiciously. "I said that I really should get going." She moved around Aiden. Her eyes met with Harry's as he mouthed the words 'thank you'. She nodded and left through the portrait hole.  
'Obviously Aiden had confronted Harry first.' She thought wryly. 'Poor Harry. Caught in the middle of a "lover's" quarrel. I really should apologize to him later.'  
She walked briskly to her parents rooms and hissed the password. "Mom? Dad?" She called. "Astra?" Severus poked his head out of the room.  
"Daddy? Where's mom?" Astra asked softly. "She has cried herself to sleep with worry that you would never forgive us." He said coolly "For doing what we thought was best."  
Astra paled. "Oh daddy! I am so sorry!" she spoke softly. "I didn't mean to tell you that your not my father." "I know. But you must remember that words can be your worst weapon. They can cut a person to shreds or build them up. Severus scolded her gently. "And trust me. Your words hurt me terribly."  
"I know." She whispered barely audible. "Now. I am willing to forgive your harsh words." He muttered. "If you are willing to forgive your mother and I for keeping this from you for so long."  
"Deal." Astra beamed brightly. "I love you daddy." Severus moved to embrace her. "I love you too." 


	11. The first meeting

Chapter 11: The first meeting. 

After the apologies were over and hurt feelings were mended, her family life went back to normal. Well as normal as being Snape's daughter could get. Even if she wasn't his biological daughter. She had talked with her mother after their fight and during that conversation she had asked if she could contact her real father. Her mother was reluctant at first but after Astra had promised not to meet him as of yet, she would just write him for her mother agreed. Astra sat at her desk and wrote the first letter she had ever written to her "father."

Dear mister Jensen,

I have talked it over with my mother, and though she is not entirely pleased at the thought of me contatcing you she has agreed that I may atleast write to you. I do not quite know what to say, but I would like to hear your side of the story and find out what you have been doing since then. Have you remarried? Do I have any siblings? Well I won't bore you with to many questions but please write me back soon.

Sincerely,

Astra Malea Snape

Astra finished the letter and went to the owlry. She sent the owl off with instructions to find a Thad Jensen in the United States of America. This was all she knew of his location. She left the owlry as the dinner bell rang. Astra went to the great hall and sat down beside Hermione.  
"Thank you Hermione." Astra whispered and began to eat. "You're welcome." Hermione smiled.  
Harry came in and sat down. "Doing better?" he asked Astra. "Yeah." Astra mumbled over a mouthful of food.  
"You're as bad as Ron!" Harry chuckled. "The least you could do is swallow first!" Ron Blushed a brilliant shade of crimson and stammered. "Now that was un called for!"  
"Hardly" Hermione scoffed. "We all know you value your food!" Astra joined the fun. "Yeah Ron. Whenever you speak we have to dodge pieces of flying food!" she was laughing so hard she could hardly speak.  
Ron buried his head in his hands as the others were holding their sides from laughing so hard. "Oh Ron. If we didn't tease you, you would have to send us to madam Pomfrey in fear that we had been put under the imperious curse." Hermione joked "and you know it!"  
"That's true." Ron acknowledged. His embarrassment subsiding. As soon as the laughter subsided Harry turned to Astra. "We are going to be having a meeting of the D.A. to introduce you and the other "new" members tonight. I want you to meet me in the common room at eight o'clock sharp."  
"D.A.? what's the D.A.?" Astra looked puzzled. "You'll just have to find out tonight." Harry told her.  
Astra gave him a searching look. "Does this have anything to do with our meeting in the library a few days ago?" she asked suspiciously.  
"I can't answer any of this until tonight." He told her in his drop the subject tone. Astra nodded. "Alright." Was all she said.

* * *

Astra was in the common room promptly at eight o'clock. She looked around and noticed three other students there with her. One was Aiden and the other two were Margot Pippen and Kaden Mullett. They were both second year students. Astra walked over to Aiden. "What's going on Aiden? Why are you here instead of at dinner?" she asked speculatively.  
"I'm waiting for Harry." He told her bluntly. "Why are you here?" "The same."  
They asked the other two and found that they were also waiting for Harry. They all sat down and briefly conversed. The others were as clueless about this D.A. thing that was going to happen. But they were all as visibly nervous as she was. Then the portrait door opened and Harry walked in.  
"Alright. If you will all follow me." He motioned to them and walked back out of the portrait hole. The four students followed Harry quietly. They went through several corridors that most of them had never been aware that they even existed and climbed a few flights of stairs before finally coming to a stop in front of a door.  
Harry turned to meet them. "What you hear or see tonight does not go beyond this door." He told them sternly. They all nodded their agreement and Harry opened the door. They filled in one by one.  
Astra's eyes widened as she saw the room full with first and second years mixed with a few fifth and seventh years. They were from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. She was relieved to see that there were no Slytherin's in the group.  
Harry motioned for them to sit where ever they saw an opening. Astra took a spot beside a couple of Hufflepuff first years and watched Harry intently.  
"Right" Harry said as the muttering subsided. "You lot are all here because you have been chosen to become a part of the D.A. now to give you a bit of background on this group is Hermione Granger." Harry relinquished the "floor" to Hermione and sat down beside Ron.  
"Thank you Harry." Hermione began. And Astra noticed how much this felt like a meeting of a support group of some kind. "Now I am sorry if some of this makes no sense to any of you. But I will do my best."  
Everyone nodded in unison and Astra had to smother a laugh as she noticed just how much like puppets they all looked. "Right." Hermione continued. "Well two years ago a few of us approached Harry about teaching us how to protect ourselves. This was only needed because the ministry of magic decided that we were learning too much defense and that Dumbledore was using us to build him an army to use against them. They brought in that hag Umbridge and she ensured that no one learned anymore defense against her wishes and the ministry's as well. Harry and the rest of us formed the D.A. or Dumbledore's army. Now at that time the headmaster had no idea that we had formed this group or was teaching those that we had formed this group or was teaching those that wished to learn how to protect themselves to do so. We had not planned to carry it on in our seventh year but upon Dumbledore's request we have decided to bring back the D.A. and train those of you that have been chosen, how to defend your selves. Because we all know the danger is all too real. Voldemort is back!"  
A lot of them flinched when she said that name. "Oh knock it off!" Hermione scolded. "Fear of the name only increases the fear of the thing itself. Now, those of you that do not wish to be in the D.A. are welcomed to get up and leave right now. Those of you that wish to stay I will ask you to one by one come up and sign this contract. And those of you leaving are not to breathe a word of what has been said."  
Astra looked around and noticed that no one moved to leave. "Right. Then again I will ask those of you staying, come up and sign this contract one by one. The contract is a simple one. You are not to say one word of what is taking place here. The trainings, the meetings, nothing. And if you do? Well lets just say that you don't really want to know what will happen if you do."  
A few looked aghast at her words. But most of the other students smirked and a few chuckled as if they thought it was a joke. But Hermione just glared and that was all Astra needed to know that she was serious. They did not want to know what would happen if they told anyone about any of this. Astra moved into the line to sign her name. As soon as her name was written, it disappeared. She gave a small gasp and looked at Hermione. Hermione just smiled and motioned for Astra to move so that others could sign the contract. Astra went and sat back down. When the last person had signed the contract, Harry took the floor once again.  
"Good. Now we are going to split up into pairs of two. When you have gotten into your group a teacher will be assigned to you. Please move into your groups now."  
They moved quickly and Astra found herself partnered with Kaden. He was a fairly handsome boy with blonde hair and smoldering brown eyes. He had come up behind her and touched her elbow.  
"Uhh..." Astra turned to face Kaden. "Hi" Kaden said cheerfully. "Mind if we partner up?"  
"Umm... no." she blushed. "Alright then." He beamed a smile at her. R  
When Harry had told them that they were to partner up in groups of two, Aiden's first and only thought was to reach Astra's side before anyone else. He had moved as swiftly as possible amongst the bodies in the room in Astra's direction. But much to his dismay he was not fast enough. Kaden Mullett had beaten him to Astra. Aiden watched as Kaden touched Astra's arm and she turned to face him with a look of, dare he hope, disgust.  
"Hi." Kaden said cheerfully. "Mind if we partner up?" "Umm... no." she blushed. "Alright then." He beamed a smile at her. 'I'll kill him!' Aiden thought to himself 'I don't care if I get expelled. I'll kill him!'  
In his fit of jealousy Aiden started to move forward when Margot stepped in front of him. "Hi!" she practically shrilled. "Want to partner with me?"  
Aiden blinked and looked at Margot in surprise. "Huh?" he asked with a blank look on his face. "I said do you want to partner with me? Every one else has their partner." Margot shrilled.  
Aiden had to try to decipher if Margot's voice was normally this shrilly or if it only happened when she was excited. If it was always like that he was going to have a splitting headache every time he heard her.  
"Uh. Well I guess we don't have much of a choice then have we?" he muttered. "Guess not!"  
'Merlin! This has got to be the worst day of my life!' Aiden thought bitterly. 'My girlfriend is partnered with a pretty boy and I get the banshee that not even Ireland's grave sights would want. What have I done to deserve this?' he growled at his thoughts. He came back to himself as he heard Harry speak again.

* * *

"Very good!" Harry said once the partners had formed. "Now. I want the "teacher's" to choose a pair and proceed with the plan we discussed earlier."  
At that moment the older students that had been lined up against the wall at the front of the room moved forward and each took a group. Harry himself took Astra's group. With a nod from Harry the "teacher's" turned to their groups. Harry turned to Astra and Kaden. "Alright. You will be learning the Accio charm today. Which is the summoning charm." Harry told them. "It's a simple charm but also a very useful one." He motioned for them to follow him to a corner that was full of pillows. "This is how it works." He told them and pointed his wand at the pillows. "Accio pillow." Harry muttered and a pillow disengaged from the pile and flew right into Harry's arms. "Simple right? I want you to practice it until I am satisfied that you can do it in your sleep. But don't worry. I don't expect that to happen tonight. We will practice for a couple of hours tonight. Then you will practice off and on for the next week. If by the time we convene next week I am satisfied then you will move on. If not then you will continue to practice until I am satisfied."  
With that he set them to work. He corrected their wording when needed but otherwise left them alone. When he proclaimed their meeting over and called the teachers up to the front for a conference Astra sighed with relief. She left with the other students and was almost down the hall when everyone stopped at Ron's voice.  
"OI! YOU LOT GET BACK HERE!" Ron hollered. "WE DIDN'T DISMISS YOU YET!" she heard groans slip past everyone's lips as they turned back towards the room. Everyone filed back into the room and watched the teachers impatiently.  
"Right then." Harry said pacing the floor. "From now on you don't leave unless dismissed. Got that?" Everyone nodded.  
"Good. I was conversing with your teachers and we all agree that everyone here is going to need to practice over the next week and we expect you to be able to do the Accio charm. If not we will require you to practice for another week. So I suggest you practice in your rooms every chance you get." Harry had stopped pacing. "Now these coins that Hermione are passing out are how you will know when and at what times our next meetings will be. They will need to be with you at all times and I suggest you keep an eye on them for that is how you will know when the next meeting is going to be."  
Hermione had been passing out coins that looked to Astra like normal galleons. That was until she actually looked at it. It had a picture of a phoenix on it and on the back was the letters D.A. and around the coins edges were today's date and the time of eight o'clock. Astra's mouth formed a silent 'o' and she looked at Kaden. He had the same look on his face.  
"Okay." Harry said loudly, shaking her back to awareness. "Now you are dismissed." With that they all left. Everyone was so tired that not a word had been uttered. A few grunts were heard as they all separated and headed to their own common rooms. Astra, Kaden and the others sleepily reached the portrait hole.  
"Sugar quill." Astra practically yawned the word. The portrait swung open and they went to bed.

* * *

Astra awoke the next morning and got dressed. She had just closed her door when she heard yelling coming from the common room.  
'What in the hell?' she thought and quickly descended the stairs. When she got there she noticed all of the Gryffindor's were in a circle around two younger students that were yelling at back and forth at each other. She made her way to the front of the circle and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a red faced Kaden was trying to calm down a very angry Aiden.  
"SHE'S MY GIRL! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER GOTTEN A CHANCE TO PARTNER WITH HER!" Aiden was shouting at the top of his lungs.  
"Look Aiden. I told you that I had no idea you two were still together! You're never together in the same room for long and when ever you eat meals you are always at the opposite end of the table from her." Kaden tried to plead with Aiden. "Besides, just because you are going out with her gives you no right in telling me that I can't be her partner!"  
"YES IT DOES!" Aiden shouted back. "You'd better do something before they tear each other apart." Hermione whispered anxiously in Astra's ear.  
Astra nodded and stepped forward. "HEY!" she shouted to be heard more than in anger. Both boys turned to her. Aiden was the first to respond. "AND YOU! HOW COULD YOU?"  
"How could I what?" Astra asked. "How could you partner with anyone but me? I am your boyfriend!"  
"Yes I know." Astra drawled. "But you don't own me Aiden. I am not a property to be bought and sold at your leisure. There fore you cannot tell me who I can and cannot partner with." Aiden gaped at Astra. She ignored him and continued. "And further more Aiden. I am getting very tired of your jealousy fits. If you can't control your self when I partner with or talk to other boy's, because frankly I won't stop doing those things just to please you, then we shouldn't even be together."  
Astra spun on her heels and went through the portrait hole. Aiden followed her in hot pursuit. Before she had gotten to the stair case he had grabbed her hard by the arms and forced her to face him.  
"And just what does that mean!" he growled. "Take your Bloody hands off of me Aiden before I do something that we both will regret!" she glared at him angrily.  
"NO! You're my girl and I want to know what you meant!" Astra was very glad that her father had shown her some physical ways to get a boy or man to let go of her in just this type of situation. He had a much stronger hold than she had guessed but that wouldn't matter for what she was about to do to him. Before anyone could think of how to help Astra, she proved that she would not need it. Her knee came up quickly and made contact with Aiden's private parts. His face went from red to pale as his hands replaced where Astra's knee had landed. And he collapsed on the floor groaning in pain. A few boys groaned in sympathy to him but not one of them moved to help.  
"We are through Aiden!" she spat "Don't ever look at me or talk to me again!" Astra once again made her way toward the great hall. She sat down at the Gryffindor table and ate quietly as the others started to pile in. not one of them said anything to her as they sat down and began to eat. When she was done eating she got up quietly and left. She went back to the common room and got her things for class. She angrily shoved her books into her bag and was about to leave the room when there was a knock on the door. She turned to face professor McGonagall.  
"Oh! What can I do for you professor?" "Well." McGonagall said stiffly. "You can tell me why young Aiden is in the hospital wing."  
Astra sighed. "I got up this morning and heard yelling between Aiden and Kaden. I intervened and told Aiden he didn't own me and that until he realized this that we shouldn't be together. Then I turned and left. He pursued and grabbed my arms and made me face him. He held me in a tight grip and I did what my father taught me to do. I protected my self."  
"I see." McGonagall's lips pursed tightly. "Well, even though it was in self defense. Fighting in the halls is not allowed and is against school rules miss Snape. I will have to take ten points from Gryffindor for your participation."  
"For protecting myself! You can't be serious!" Astra pleaded. McGonagall held up a hand up her hand to silence Astra. "My word is final. I do not make the rules I just enforce them. Now for displaying courage in front of your fellow students I will award you five points." McGonagall told her. "But do not fight in the halls again miss Snape." With that McGonagall left.  
Astra was in shock. She had just been punished for protecting herself. Where was the sense in that? She grumbled inwardly as she made her way to Transfiguration. Although she was not looking forward to seeing Aiden or McGonagall at this moment she also knew better than to be late. She walked into the room and sat down in a chair as far away from Aiden as she could possibly get. McGonagall thankfully was not there yet. She had gotten out her Transfiguration book and her quill with some parchment just as McGonagall entered the room.  
"There has been some fighting that needs to be addressed." McGonagall said sternly walking towards her desk. "Fighting in the halls or anywhere on school grounds is not allowed. But when it does happen it needs to be addressed. Now Mr. Mullett and Miss Snape have already been dealt with. Mr. Morgan however will be dealt with in front of you all. I am doing this to him a lesson and it is one I hope he never forgets."  
Aiden gulped and paled at her last words. "Mr. Morgan, in a jealous fit and rage you attacked Miss Snape. There fore fifty points will be removed from Gryffindor. You also were fighting with Mr. Mullett and Miss Snape so you shall receive one week's detention. I hope this will serve as a reminder that you cannot fight on school premises or treat another human being as if they are your property."  
Aiden nodded and McGonagall proceeded to teach the class. Astra glanced over at Aiden once in a while and noticed he had gone from pale back to red in color.  
'Serves him right!' she thought bitterly. 'But I can't help but feel a little sorry for him.' Astra turned her attention back to the class. When class was over she left before Aiden could try to catch up. Even if he wanted to apologize she was still not in the mood to talk to him just yet.  
'It would be best to avoid him for the next few days' she thought as she headed to care of magical creatures. 


	12. premonitions

Chapter 12: Premonitions. 

Astra had the sensation that she was flying through the air but all she could see around her was darkness. She could feel the rush of wind as it beat against her face. She burst through the darkness to look at what she first thought to be a valley below her. Then she saw thousands of tiny lights twinkling below her and realized that she was indeed flying. The air was uncomfortably cold as it whipped against her body. She realized that she was flying above the school and noticed as she drew closer that some of those that she had thought of as lights were actually torches. She saw an army making its way towards Hogwarts and at the front wa.  
Astra awoke as a hand touched her shoulder and she let out a scream. "Astra?" Margot's worried voice penetrated the darkness.  
"Margot?" Astra gasped "I heard you screaming and came to see what was wrong. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah." Astra shook as she spoke "Just had a nightmare." At that moment her door burst open and illuminated by the light in the hallway stood Hermione and Ginny with their wands in hand. They looked around briefly and spotted Astra and Margot.  
"Astra? Are you alright?" Hermione gasped trying to catch her breath. E as a hand touched her shoulder and she let out a scream. "Astra?" Margot's worried voice penetrated the darkness.  
"Margot?" Astra gasped "I heard you screaming and came to see what was wrong. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah." Astra shook as she spoke "Just had a nightmare." At that moment her door burst open and illuminated by the light in the hallway stood Hermione and Ginny with their wands in hand. They looked around briefly and spotted Astra and Margot.  
"Astra? Are you alright?" Hermione gasped trying to catch her breath. "She's okay." Margot told them. "Just a nightmare."  
"That must have been some nightmare!" Ginny shuddered. "It was!" Astra's voice shook as she spoke. "It was about Voldemort!"  
The three girls gaped at Astra as gasps were heard out in the hall. "Lumos." Ginny muttered as Hermione slammed the door shut on the small group of gawkers that had accumulated out side in the hall. The two older girls then moved closer to Astra.  
"Voldemort?" Hermione sounded uneasy. "Are you sure? Have you ever dreamt about him before now?" "Yes. I am sure it was him and no I have never had a dream about him before now."  
"Then how can you..." Hermione started. "Look. Just because I have never had a dream about him before now doesn't mean that I don't know who he was!" Astra glared.  
"No, of course not. Look will you tell us the dream?" Hermione asked. Astra relayed the dream to them and when she was finished even Hermione paled.  
"Do you think it could have been a vision?" Ginny stammered looking at Hermione. "I don't know." Hermione whispered. "I just don't know."  
"Well. No matter what it was, you four should be going back to bed." A stern voice said. The four girls looked sharply back at the door. Standing in the door way was a very annoyed looking McGonagall. The three girls shot up off of Astra's bed and ran past McGonagall yelling good night to her as they fled.  
"We'll talk about about this in the morning Miss Snape." McGonagall said shutting the door. "Good night."

* * *

Astra awoke once more to a hand on her shoulder. This time though it was not followed by a scream. She opened her eyes and stared into professor McGonagall's face. She was not as stern looking as she had been last night and she spoke a little more gently.  
"So, will you tell me what happened last night?" "Well." Astra took a deep breath. "I really don't want to relive it again." She whispered.  
"I can understand that Miss Snape. However, when our students are riled out of their beds and two of them are concerned enough to arm themselves then I must, regretfully of course, find out the cause of the disturbance." McGonagall explained. "You must understand."  
Astra gulped. "I understand. I may not like it but I do understand." "Then please. Tell me what happened."  
McGonagall listened as Astra relayed her dream for a second time. She nodded a few times in understanding but said nothing until Astra was finished. "I see." McGonagall muttered. "Well at this time I see no choice but to take it as a nightmare and nothing more. I take it that you have never had a dream like this before?"  
Astra shook her head. "No." "Well, I see no reason to be alarmed about a dream. And even if Voldemort got onto the schools grounds it would take him a great deal of strength to break down all of our defenses. So don't worry, we are all quite safe." McGonagall turned and started to walk away.  
"Professor?" McGonagall turned. "Yes?" she asked raising an eyebrow.  
"How come I had this dream? And how come I could see his face?" Astra looked shaken. "I have never even met him before but I knew exactly who he was."  
"That my dear child, I cannot tell you." McGonagall sighed. "Oh." Astra stammered. "Thank you Professor."  
"Your welcome." McGonagall said as she left the room. Astra got up and dressed quickly. She had heard the breakfast bell go off as she was talking with McGonagall and now her stomach was groaning in anticipation. She practically ran down the flight of stairs and through the common room. She slowed to a brisk walk as she neared the corridor that would lead her to the great hall. She was almost there when a hand grabbed her arm.  
"I need to talk to you." A voice said in her ear. She turned to face Aiden.  
"Why?" she snapped. "Haven't you caused enough stress in my life?"  
Aiden leaned against the wall of the corridor. "Look. I just want to talk is all. After that if you don't like what I have to say you can go and I won't stop you."  
"And then you'll leave me alone?" Astra said a little too eagerly. Aiden gave a pained look. "If that is what you want, then yes. But I want you to promise not to interrupt me while I am speaking ok?"  
"sure." She agreed. Aiden motioned for her to follow him as he turned down a corridor and entered a room. He held the door for her and closed it as she entered. They were in an empty classroom she had not seen before.  
"Have a seat." Aiden told her from behind. She took a seat and watched him impatiently.  
"When you first told me that you would be my girlfriend. I was ecstatic, then as the days passed by and turned into months and I saw no sign of you except in Harry's company. Well I became jealous. I did not however realize this until it was too late. I treated you poorly Astra and I should have realized that, but I didn't. I took you for granted and figured that you would love me for it!" he scoffed. "How wrong could I get? Then of course we got accepted for the D.A. and I figured that it would finally give us some time together. But un fortunately Kaden had beaten me to it. I became enraged that you would choose to partner with someone other than me. I just wanted time with you and it seemed like I would never get that. But now I realize that I was very rude to you. Not only in the way I was treating you but also in the way I hid my feelings from you." Aiden sighed. "Astra I want to say that I am truly sorry and I want to know if we can start over."  
Astra gaped at him. "Well, that is the last thing I was expecting to hear from you." She stated in surprise. "I will admit that I have not been the best girlfriend to you Aiden. Yes I spent a lot of time with other's but I figured it was because you were doing your thing so I could do mine as well. Aiden I accept your apology but as for going back out with you. Well that is something you will have to earn and you will also have to earn my trust as well."  
Aiden nodded. "We can start over Aiden but not as boyfriend/girlfriend. We will just be friends for now and see where that takes us, ok?"  
Aiden nodded and got up. "Well. Shall we go and get some breakfast then?" Astra got up and followed. They entered the great hall and sat down to breakfast.  
"Hey Astra." Harry whispered. "I heard about your dream last night. I thought I was the only one that was supposed to see Voldemort in my dreams." He looked at her batting his eyes.  
Astra choked on her pumpkin juice, spraying it in every direction. "What!" she laughed. "Harry! That's not even funny!" "What?" he pouted in her direction. "Now I'm not funny? I think I may just cry!"  
Hearing this conversation between them the others around them busted up laughing followed by a few more sprays of flying pumpkin juice. R  
In the next D.A. meeting Astra and Kaden was tested on the Accio charm. They had passed the test and Harry started on the next charm. "Now. The next charm you are to learn is Expeliarmus. This is the disarming charm." He told them as soon as they had formed into their group. "Now, Astra. I want you to point your wand at me and say 'Expeliarmus' okay?"  
Astra paled. "Wha...huh?" she stammered. "No Harry I...I couldn't do that to you!" "Why not? You have to learn this Astra and you can't practice on Kaden just yet. So go ahead." He prompted.  
"No,no,no" She whispered more to herself. "I couldn't. I just couldn't!" "Look!" Harry growled annoyed. "You agreed to learn what I have to teach you and you're damn well going to learn it!"  
Astra squeaked and bit her lip in surprise. "Now." He said sternly. "Point your wand at me and say 'Expeliarmus.'!"  
She pointed her wand at him obediently and opened her mouth, then she snapped it shut. "THIS IS NOT OPEN FOR DISCUSSION ASTRA!" Harry shouted earning some surprised looks from the other groups. "JUST DO IT NOW!"  
"Expeliarmus!" she squeaked. Harry's wand flew out of his hand and landed about half a foot away from him.  
"Good." Harry said as he picked up his wand. "Now, you Kaden." Kaden cleared his throat. "Um. Just Kade please."  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Kade point your wand at me and say Expeliarmus." "Expeliarmus." Kaden said with more confidence than he truly felt.  
Harry's wand flew a little farther than with Astra's blast. "Well done Kade!" Harry smiled.  
Kaden Beamed. "Show off!" Astra hissed.  
"Now, I want you each to take turns disarming me, and Astra?" Harry turned to her. "Don't you dare hold back on me! You are the reason that the D.A. came back and you are going to make it worth it. Got me?"  
"Yes." Astra paled. "Good. Now disarm me!" he stood in a defiant stance.  
They took turns disarming Harry. With each turn his wand flew further and further away from him. When the two hours that had been sectioned for the training was done Harry motioned for them to take a seat as he conversed with the other teacher's.  
"Well, another week on Accio for those of you that did not pass our tests. Those of you that did however are to move on practicing the Expeliarmus charm. Same rules will apply as always. We will let you know when the next meeting will be. Until then you are dismissed!" Harry turned to Astra. "I need to speak with you in private."  
Astra nodded and moved to follow. When they were in a private corner he turned to face her. "Astra, I need to be sure that you really want to learn this." He looked at her somberly.  
"I do Harry!" Astra whispered. "I just don't see why I have to do it to you. I don't want to hurt you." "Astra. It is my job to teach you. If that means that you must use me as the "test dummy" then so be it. But I need you to cooperate with me or this will not work ok?"  
Astra nodded. "Good." Harry smiled. "You may go now. And please practice that spell on someone. Okay?"  
Astra nodded and left.

* * *

Astra shivered uncomfortably under her blankets. She couldn't understand why her room was so cold. She opened her eyes and saw that her window was open and her fire had been put out. She couldn't fathom why it had happened until she looked down and saw a note on her bed. Astra picked up the note and made her way to the window. She slammed the window shut and read the note. 

Astra,

Thought you'd like to see the first snow fall "first hand."

Sarul.

Astra's blood began to boil. 'That little git!' she thought angrily. 'He's trying to egg me on. But he knows that I can't do anything about it or I will be expelled!" she paced her room. "The thing I need to figure out is how can I get him and pin it on someone else?" she growled out loud.  
Astra ran the possibilities in her head as she got dressed and made her way to the great hall. She sat down and looked about. Her eyes fell on the Slytherin table and noticed with satisfaction that Sarul was sitting by himself. He had been shunned for the pranks that had included the "prince of Slytherin" himself Draco. Behind their hands she could tell that Crabbe and Goyle were taunting him.  
'This is great!' she thought evilly 'This is just what I needed. I'll pull a prank on Sarul and give the credit to those two morons.' Astra chuckled a bit and earned curious looks from her neighbors.  
Harry however shot her a worried glance. "You know you can't prank right?" "Who said anything about pranking?" Astra said with feigned sweetness.  
"I know better!" He scoffed shooting her a skeptical look. "He deserves it!" she growled.  
"Oh really?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Enough for you to be expelled? Does he deserve it that badly?" "I never said they would know it was me!" she beamed, "If you haven't noticed, my dear brother is being shunned by the entire Slytherin table!"  
"what are you planning Astra?" Harry said simply. "Oh, just to give Sarul some well deserved punishment and Crabbe and Goyle the credit for it!" she chuckled then lowered her voice. "And to also prove to Sarul that he can't prank me and get away with it!"  
"Huh?" Harry gave her a confused look. "Let's just say that he gave me a very chilly awakening today." Astra growled.  
"And you're sure it was him?" Harry asked. "Yeah, he left me a calling card." Astra glared at Sarul. "He wanted to me to know it was him."  
"Ah." Harry muttered. "Well I know I can't stop you but all I can say is be very careful Astra." "I will." Was all she said.

* * *

Astra once again borrowed Harry's cloak (quite reluctantly on Harry's part.) and made her way to the Slytherin common room. She followed two first years through the door and huddled in a vacant corner. She took a moment to look at the jar she was carrying. The fire salamander contained there in looked furious. It was spouting fire sparks and eyed her angrily. She waited patiently for the last of them to retire before making her move. When the common room was empty and she was sure that they were asleep she made her way to Sarul's room. She slipped in quietly and placed the Salamander in his boot. She put a charm on it so that it could not crawl out. She then quickly left the room and made her way quietly back to her own room. As she approached the portrait she whispered the password. With a sleepy mumble from the fat lady the portrait swung open and Astra stepped in. when it swung shut she peeled off the cloak and placed it in the hiding place that Harry had designated for the cloak and went up to bed.

* * *

Astra awoke to pounding on her door. "Wha..." she mumbled sleepily and got up to answer it. She opened the door and saw the seething look on her father's face. "Daddy? What?" was all she could get out.  
"Haven't you learned your lesson?" he shouted. "Did you really think I wouldn't know you did it?" Astra gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?" she demanded.  
"You put a fire salamander in Sarul's boot!" he growled. "Then put a binding charm on it so that it couldn't leave. Your brother is in the hospital wing with burns all around his foot!"  
"I did no such thing!" Astra shouted back. "In case you haven't noticed daddy, Sarul isn't exactly the most popular person these days!"  
Snape gaped at her, as if he souldn't believe his ears. "I noticed that all of Slytherin has taken to shunning him! So you can't blame this one on me daddy, I didn't do it!" she lowered her voice. "And besides, why would I do that and get expelled Daddy? I wouldn't be that nice to Sarul."  
"But." Severus stammered. "I" he continued to mumble something she couldn't hear. "No buts! I understand that I have been cruel. But daddy my pranks have never harmed him or anyone else physically. In fact they have hurt no one but me. So honestly, how could you think I would do this?" her lip quivered and she forced tears to come to her eyes. "I can't believe that you could think I would hurt him." Astra placed her hands over her face and her body shook with silent laughter.

* * *

Snape felt himself gaping in shock. Yes he had seen the way the others were treating Sarul. But he hadn't thought that anything could come from it.  
"I noticed that all of Slytherin has taken to shunning him!" His daughter continued. "So you can't blame this one on me daddy, I didn't do it! And besides, why would I do that and get expelled Daddy? I wouldn't be that nice to Sarul."  
"But, I" he stammered softly so that she couldn't make out the rest. "No buts! I understand that I have been cruel. But daddy my pranks have never harmed him or anyone else physically. In fact they have hurt no one but me. So honestly, how could you think I would do this? I can't believe that you could think I would hurt him."  
Severus watched in horror as his daughter buried her face in her hands and her body shook with sobs. How could he have assumed that she would do this? True it was a common thing for his children to go back and fourth at each other. But never had they done anything to harm each other. But his first initial thought had been Astra. He hadn't even considered the possibility that it could have been anyone of his Slytherin's. Severus put a hand on her shoulder and felt her jump. Was she Afraid of him? No that can't be it. She knows that he would never hurt her.  
"Honey don't cry." He soothed. "I was wrong to assume that it was you." Astra looked up and wiped away tears that had fallen, her face puffy and eyes red.  
Severus felt his heart drop into his stomach. "So." She choked back her tears. "You're not angry anymore? You believe me?"  
"Of course I do. Now you should get ready for breakfast." He told her. "I'll go up and check on Sarul." He turned to go. "Send Sarul my love daddy!" Astra called.  
He nodded and left.

* * *

'Wow!' Astra thought as she watched her father leave. 'That has got to be my best performance yet!' She cheerfully skipped about her room gathering her clothing. Once she was dressed she went to the great hall and sat down beside Harry.  
"You're looking cheery this morning." Harry mused. "Yep! Sarul got his come uppence and I didn't get expelled!" she beamed. "Life is good!"  
"Your father will find out it was you." Harry said nervously. "Harry, right now my father is trying to figure which one of the Slytherin's pulled the prank." She laughed.  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked speculatively. Astra gave him an evil grin.  
"What did you do Astra?" "Oh nothing." She smiled sweetly. "Just gave my dad the pest performance of my life! He truly believes it was a Slytherin that pranked Sarul and not me!" Astra laughed evilly.  
Harry shook his head. "If Fred and George were here you'd give them a run for their money." He grimaced. "Or be their partner in crime. I don't know which is worse!"  
"Fred?" Astra shot him an inquiring look. "George? Who are they?" "The Weasley twins." Harry groaned. "The biggest set of pranksters since my father's lot."  
"Ah... yes. I have heard my father rant and rave about all of their pranks in his class." She said thoughtfully. "Bit of a shame that they left before I got to school."  
"Well let me just say that we are all very glad they did." Ron finally spoke up. "You and my brothers teamed up? Now that would be truly terrifying."  
"Yeah." Harry chuckled. "Not to mention bad for our health." Astra glared at him.  
"Well it would be! Between the three of you, no one would be safe!" Harry protested. "With their Weasley wizarding wheezes and you on their side we would all be running for our lives!"  
Astra smacked Harry's arm. "I am not that bad!" she chuckled. "Oh yes you are!" Harry laughed rubbing his arm. "You are the one person I hope to never piss off Astra Snape!" R  
At their monthly family dinner nothing much had changed. Sarul still did anything and everything to piss Astra off. He had taken to only doing this in front of their parents because he knew that it was the one place where Astra would do nothing in retaliation.  
"So Astra, who is it this week? Harry, Aiden, or Kaden?" Astra turned to her father. "Daddy?" Severus looked at her. "Is grab head, pull out of ass an appropriate answer?"  
"Ah!" Severus felt his left fore arm burn and grabbed it. "No!" he said firmly to Astra and turned to look at Serena. Serena met his eyes and saw the all too familiar look. 'Merlin!' she thought 'Not now!'  
"If you will excuse me." Severus muttered and abruptly got up. Serena excused herself and followed.  
Sarul shot an inquiring look at Astra. Astra shrugged and looked in the direction their parents had just departed in.  
A few moments later their mother came back in and sat down calmly as if nothing had happened. Their father however did not return. Astra opened her mouth to ask where her father had gone but snapped her mouth shut as she looked at her mother's pale face. She had so many questions swimming in her head but figured it best to ask them later. R As soon as they were out of the children's hearing Serena spoke. "Don't go!" she pleaded. "Every time you go I'm afraid that you won't return.  
"Serena." Severus sighed. "If I don't go then he'll know that I am no longer loyal to him and that would put you and the children in danger. I cannot do that!"  
"But he doesn't know about us!" she protested. "Exactly! And I want it kept that way! Only death could ever keep me from coming back here to you Serena." He sighed. "Look. We've been over this a hundred times. I have to go!" Severus took some floo powder out of the pouch and threw it into the fire. He said the words "leaky cauldron." And stepped into the fire. Serena walked back into the kitchen and sat down.

* * *

Severus arrived at the leaky cauldron and made his way out of the tavern into Diagon alley. They had decided this to be the only way that their children could not follow him if they got the urge to find out why daddy kept disappearing. He would go to Diagon alley and dissaparate from there to Voldemort. He reached the dissaparating point and apparated to Voldemort's place of hiding. He was surrounded by his fellow "death eaters."  
"Severus! Come here!" Voldemort ordered. "Yes my lord?" Severus kneeled as he reached Voldemort.  
"I have decided that it is time to take out that Potter Whelp once and for all!" Voldemort growled. "This Christmas holidays you are to ensure that Potter stays at the school. On the beginning of the holidays we will attack the school and take the Potter boy. I will kill him in front of the school and he will serve as a reminder that I am lord!"  
"Yes my master." Severus bowed. "Very good. You may go and prepare for my attack." Voldemort dismissed him.  
Severus bowed once more. Stepped back and dissaparated. He apparated in Hogsmead and quickly made his way to Hogwarts. When he got to the double doors he noticed that Serena was there waiting for him.  
"Well?" She asked. "I'll tell you in a moment. First we have to gather all of the teachers and have them meet in the staff room." He told her urgently.  
By the look on his face Serena could tell that this was going to be very bad news. "Alright dear." Serena whispered. "I'll help you."  
He nodded and they went in search of the teachers. When the last teacher was found and everyone was in the staff room. Severus and Dumbledore entered the room. Serena could tell that Severus had already told Dumbledore fore he was the one to speak.  
"I have some very disturbing news to tell you all." Dumbledore said gravely. "I have learned that Voldemort plans to attack the school at Christmas." Gasps were heard around the room. "He is going to attempt to take Harry and kill him in front of the entire school. This will not happen because we are going to send the children home a day early. Those that have parents we can trust will receive letters explaining the situation. Those that we can't will just be told that they are being given a special treat. We will send Harry to the order's headquarters where he will be safe. We cannot give Voldemort the chance to get Harry. Not just yet anyway."  
There were murmured agreements all around the room. "Now. Serena, Severus?" he turned to face them. "Since we have no one to send your children to I suggest that we send them with the Weasley family. They will be safe with Arthur and Molly."  
Serena looked at Severus worriedly. Severus paled but nodded. "Ok" She whispered. "As long as they'll be safe."  
"Good." Dumbledore smiled briefly then turned back to addressing the other teachers again. "We only have less than a month to get all of this settled. Minerva if you will write to those with parents that we can trust. The rest of you please think of defense strategies that we can use and I will write the order." With everyone's nod they dispersed. "I must ask you to come with me Severus." Dumbledore said before Severus could leave.  
Serena looked at her husband. Her eyes pleading with him to come with her and reassure her that everything would be alright. Severus sighed as he looked at his wife. "Yes Albus." He muttered.  
Serena's face fell and tears threatened to come. "I won't keep him too long my dear." Dumbledore reassured her.  
Serena nodded and left.

* * *

Serena felt Severus getting into bed. She turned to face him. "What are we going to do?" she said shakily.  
"We are going to protect the school and our children." He told her. "Dumbledore has called for the order to join us and in the letters that Minerva wrote she has asked for anyone that wishes to help to come as soon as possible. We will be alright love!"  
"I wish I could be as confident as you Severus." She whispered. Severus embraced his trembling wife. "Not confident my dear. Just hopeful." He muttered into her hair.  
Serena laid in her husbands arms until she finally fell asleep. 


	13. Chaos ensues

Chapter 13: Chaos ensues.

The last D.A. meeting was scheduled for the day before Christmas holidays were to begin. This was to be a recap of what they had learned. That was until they saw the message posted on the common room's bulletin board.

Attention:

Due to a recent event that is to be taking place on the actual starting date of the Christmas holidays we are moving the departure date up one day. All of your Parents have been notified and will be expecting you. The train will be leaving at 5:00 pm on Thursday and All of you are expected to be on it.

er in the day we can quickly recap it and everyone that's going can get on the train on time." Astra told them.  
"That's a brilliant idea Astra!" Hermione stated pulling out her coin and wand. She tapped the wand to the coin and muttered a spell.  
Astra took out her coin and noticed that it now said two o'clock on Thursday. "Well we'd better get packing." Hermione beamed.  
"Yeah guess so." Ron muttered. "See you in a bit Harry, Astra." Hermione said running up the stairs to her room.  
"So. I assume you have no where to go for the holly recap it and everyone that's going can get on the train on time." Astra told them.  
"That's a brilliant idea Astra!" Hermione stated pulling out her coin and wand. She tapped the wand to the coin and muttered a spell.  
Astra took out her coin and noticed that it now said two o'clock on Thursday. "Well we'd better get packing." Hermione beamed.  
"Yeah guess so." Ron muttered. "See you in a bit Harry, Astra." Hermione said running up the stairs to her room.  
"So. I assume you have no where to go for the holidays?" Harry turned to Astra as Ron went to the boy's dormitory. "Well, when your parents are both professors and stay at school. You don't tend to get out much" Astra shrugged. "You?"  
"Nah. My aunt and uncle never want me home for the hols." Harry explained. "To tell you the truth they don't want me during the summer either but they don't have much choice on that. Personally if I could choose I wouldn't go back there at all."  
"Ah. Well I guess it'll be just you, me, and my pain in the Arse brother." Astra smiled. "Can't be too bad eh?" "Nah. Piece of cake." Harry chuckled. 

The parents that had agreed to come and help defend the school kept apparating to Hogsmead all month. They arrived quietly and the teachers had a bit of a job hiding them from the students. But on the day that the students were to depart and return to their homes the teachers figured there was no real reason to hide the parents from the students. The parents that had chosen to come were mostly fathers and they had to explain to their children that their mothers would be picking them up at kings cross. The children were mostly confused but thought it better to not even mention it. Ron's dad had shown up that morning. He walked cheerfully into the great hall and went straight for Dumbledore.  
"Ron?" Harry said eyeing Mr. Weasley. "Yeah?" Ron said over a mouthful of food.  
"Why is your dad here?" Ron choked on his food.  
Hermione rolled her eyes and started to pat him on the back. "Honestly!" She muttered annoyed. "You really need to learn to swallow Ron!"  
"Get off!" Ron yelled when he swallowed his food. "Well!" Hermione said huffy. "Next time I'll just let you choke!"  
Ron blushed. "Sorry Hermione." He muttered. Just then Ron's dad came up beside him. "Hello! Mind if I sit?" Mr. Weasley said cheerfully.  
"What are you doing here dad?" Ron asked. "Now Ron. That's my business." Arthur said eyeing Harry.  
Harry blushed under Mr. Weasley's glare. "Harry my boy. How are you?" "I'm doing fine Mr. Weasley." Harry smiled wanly.  
"Glad to hear it!" Mr. Weasley then turned to Hermione. "Ah! And Hermione. How is my son treating you?" "Well a side from not being appreciative of some things!" Hermione glared at Ron as he paled. "We're fine."  
"Glad to hear it!" he smiled and looked around a bit. His eyes fell on Astra as she sat down beside Harry. "And who is this lovely creature?"  
Astra blushed. "Uh... Astra sir." "And your surname? Surly your birth name is not just Astra."  
"Snape, Astra Snape sir." She blushed even redder. "Snape? As in Severus Snape?" Arthur looked back at her father.  
"Yes. He's my father and that is my mother beside him." She explained. "Oh the order is going to love this!" Arthur gleefully muttered rubbing his hands together.  
Harry noticed Mr. Weasley's eyes twinkled mischief as he said that. "You know. I have always wondered where Fred and George got that look from!" Harry chuckled. "Now I know."  
"What look?" Arthur feigned surprise. "The mischief look!" Harry laughed.  
"Mischief, me?" Arthur joked merrily. "Not Possible." "Dad? Can you tell us anything about what's up?" Ron asked.  
"Sorry Ron." Arthur's joking mood disappeared as abruptly as it had come. "Didn't think so." Ron mumbled.

When two o'clock came they all convened in the room of requirement and quickly went over their past charms as a recap. Those that needed help were given it and those that were told to practice longer did. They made plans to convene when they got back from the Christmas holidays. Harry and Astra watched as everyone left for the train. They went back to the tower and waited for the dinner bell to ring. When it never came Harry offered to sneak into the kitchens for something to eat. He figured that they must have forgotten that Astra and Harry were still there. That was exactly what had happened but they were not to know just yet why.

Astra woke with a start as she heard a really loud voice penetrate her room walls. "RELEASE HARRY POTTER TO ME AND YOU SHALL ALL BE ALLOWED TO LIVE!" a high pitched voice screamed. "YOU HAVE THIRTY MINUTES TO COMPLY!"  
"What in bloody hell!" Astra cried as she jumped out of her bed. She grabbed her night robe as she ran out of her room. She made her way to the common room while fighting to get her robe on. She had reached the common room just as Harry came running down the steps wand in hand.  
"Harry! What's going on?" she gasped in fear. "It's Voldemort!" Harry growled. "He's attacking the school!"  
Astra paled "What are we going to do?" she asked in a voice that threatened tears. "We?" he looked at her suspiciously. "You are going to stay here! There is no we in this!"  
"You can't leave me here alone Harry!" She sobbed. "Don't cry." He soothed, then sighed. "Alright come on. But stay close to me and if they break through I can get you out of here okay? But you have to stay close."  
Astra nodded. Harry and Astra made their way toward the great hall but could get no further that the stair well. They were looking down the stairs in awe at at least a hundred angry looking faces. Astra looked for the familiar faces of her parents in the crowd. She spotted her father first.  
"Daddy!" Astra shrieked. Severus whirled around at his daughter's voice. "Astra?" he shouted spotting her. He made his way through the bodies. "What are you doing here?" he scolded her as he reached her.  
"Why shouldn't I have been?" she Asked. "Well aside from the obvious. No one told Harry or me that we were also to leave. So we stayed."  
"Oh Merlin!" Severus grumbled. He turned to Harry. "Look. You have to get her out of here Potter! If you haven't looked out side, we have an army of Voldemort's followers and they are all after you! I will not let my little girl die because of you!" Severus growled. "So get her out of here!"  
"But professor. Just how do you suggest I do that?" Harry protested. Even though he knew of the tunnels under the school, he didn't want Snape knowing that."  
At that moment Dumbledore came up behind Snape. "Harry?" Dumbledore looked at them in shock. "Astra? What are you two doing here?"  
"No one told them to get on the train." Severus grumbled. "They didn't know that the message applied to them as well. Now we have to figure out how to get them out of here and quickly!"  
"What about floo?" some one suggested. Dumbledore shook his head. "I had that disconnected so that no one could floo in or out!" Dumbledore said somberly. "Harry come with me for a moment."  
Harry followed. "Harry. Do you still have the marauders map?" Dumbledore asked.  
Harry looked at Dumbledore in surprise. "How did you?" he started but Dumbledore held up his hand to silence him. "I have always known Harry. But that is neither here nor there. Harry you and Astra need to get out of here. Take the passage of the one eyed witch and go to the shrieking shack. Hide there until someone comes for you." Harry nodded. "Now go!"  
Harry took the key that Dumbledore handed him and grabbed Astra by the arm. He ran for the statue of the one eyed witch. They heard the double doors break open as he said the password and tapped the statue. He shoved Astra into the tunnel and climbed in after her. He dragged her as fast as he could through the tunnel and once they got to the stair case that would lead them into Honeyduke's cellar Harry began climbing. He opened the trap door and held it open for Astra. they snuck up behind the counter and carefully made their way to the door. Harry opened the door and the bells above it chimed loudly. He motioned for Astra to run out the door as he heard the owners coming down the stairs. He had just gotten the door closed and got passed the window as the shop keepers came into view. They continued to run to the shrieking shack and Harry unlocked the door. He set an alarming charm on both the doors and the trap door that he knew led back to Hogwarts from under the whomping willow. He did this to ensure that if anyone had followed them he would have warning. Only then did he stop to catch his breath.  
"Harry?" he heard Astra's shaky voice call him. "Do you think that they will be alright?" "I don't know Astra." He said turning to meet her. "I wish I could tell you but I can't."  
Astra sat down numbly and brought her knees to her chest. She started to rock back and forth. She finally laid her head on her arms as her grief and fear took hold. Her tiny body shook with sobs. Harry knelt beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Astra I'm sure they'll be fine. Your father is the meanest and toughest man I know. Next to him Voldemort mouse. Nothing but old age could kill him. And to tell you the truth I'm not even sure old age could take him!" Astra continued to sob and Harry gave up trying to console her. He sat down and put his around her. She turned into his chest and sobbed until the tears were gone. She then laid her head on his lap and fell asleep. R Severus watched as Harry grabbed his daughter's arm and run in the direction that he assumed Dumbledore had told him. His thoughts were interrupted as the doors to the school burst open. He was too far away to start flinging any spells because he would only hit his friends and allies. He had been separated from Serena when Astra had called him. He now searched the crowd for her. He spotted her and made his way to her side. He was almost there when he watched in horror as Serena was hit with a curse and was knocked back. "No!" Severus yelled as he ran to his wife's side. She was awake and coherent but she couldn't't't move. "My leg!" she gasped in pain. "It's broken!"  
"I've got to get you out of here!" Severus stated and put his wand into his pocket. He picked her up and took her into the great hall where Madam Pomfrey was waiting for the injured. He laid her down on a cot and grabbed his wand back out of his pocket. "I've got to go back out there." He simply stated.  
Serena nodded. Severus kissed her briefly and ran back into the fray of fighters. The doors shutting behind him. He joined his fellow fighters and started yelling curses at Voldemort's followers. The death eaters he hit looked at him in surprise at first. Then they started to realize that all of the spells he used were not harmful. But they did put a death eater into harms way for a more harmful spell to take them out of the fight. Severus realized that he was putting into their minds the thought of "is he on our side still?" but most of them shrugged it off as him playing part so that Dumbledore wouldn't suspect him of betrayal. That was of course until a death eater was able to get past the fighters and search the school.  
"They're all gone!" an angry voice shouted. "All of the students are gone!" The Death eaters all looked at Severus and pointed their wands at him. The fighters around him surrounded to protect.  
"I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS SEVERUS!" Voldemort growled. "You can try!" Severus scoffed.  
"You don't just betray your master and live to tell about it!" one of the death eaters shouted "you had better watch your back! You'll never know which one of us it will be!"  
Voldemort's followers started to withdraw from the school. "You're a dead man Severus Snape!" a few shouted as they left.  
When they were gone Severus turned back to the great hall. He entered and went to Serena's side. "Well, you don't have to worry about me leaving anymore when calls my dear." Severus stated.  
Serena shot him an inquiring look. "Why?" "Because they now know that I am no longer loyal to Voldemort." He winced. "I am now a hunted man."  
Serena gasped. "Oh no! Severus what are we going to do?" "You are safe my dear." Dumbledore sighed. "It is Severus that is not."  
Severus turned to see Albus. "Severus, I suggest you take your family to the order's headquarters." Dumbledore said somberly.  
"NO!" Severus growled "I will do anything you ask but that! I will not hide!" "Severus!" Serena gasped.  
"No Serena. I am not a coward and I will not hide like one." He turned to her. "If you were to ask me to relinquish my teaching position I would reluctantly do that but I will not cower or hide!"  
"Severus. I understand your feelings but you have a family to protect also!" Dumbledore stated annoyed. "You need to think about them."  
Severus paled. "Yes Albus." He agreed reluctantly. "I will go to the order's headquarters. But I want Serena and the kids to remain."  
"No!" Serena protested. "That is not a good idea." Dumbledore Warned. "Just because Voldemort doesn't know about them yet doesn't mean that he won't find out. Your students that are loyal to him or have parents that are loyal to him will eventually tell him and that alone will put Serena and the children in danger."  
"Alright!" Severus growled. "We all go. But who is going to take over the classes?" "I will find someone that is capable of doing an adequate job." Dumbledore assured him. "The most important thing is that you and your family remain safe."  
Severus reluctantly agreed. No matter how much he wanted to deny it he had to go into hiding. He had to do this to protect his family. But he would never like it. If he had a choice he would storm into Voldemort's hideout and kill them all. But he would not survive that so it would do him no good.  
"Well, time for me to go and get Astra." he grumbled. "Astra?" Serena looked at him in surprise.  
"Yes. Harry and Astra didn't get on the train. We found this out just before the fighting began." Dumbledore explained. "I gave them instructions for and they are now hiding in the shrieking shack."  
"Is she okay?" Serena looked shaken. "Yes Serena, she is fine." Albus assured her. "Harry more than likely put an alarming charm on all useable entrances to the shack. He will be close enough to those exits just incase one was breeched so that he could use the other one as a means of escape before the invaders could reach them. Harry is a very brave and resourceful boy. He would protect Astra no matter what."  
"Alright." Serena sighed. "The last thing I want to request before you go to fetch the kids is to please get me out of this bloody make shift hospital!"  
Severus chuckled as Albus smiled. "Your wish is my command." Severus laughed as he picked up Serena and took her to their bedroom. He made sure her leg was propped up on pillows before he kissed her and left to get his daughter.

Astra awoke to a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into her father's eyes. "Hi sweetheart." He smiled. "It's over. Are you ready to come back now?"  
Astra nodded groggily. She stood up noticed that Harry was already heading out with Dumbledore. Astra looked around. "Daddy? Where's mom?" she asked.  
"She's at the school. She's hurt but okay." He explained. "She just broke her leg. Nothing too serious." "Oh. And Sarul? Nari?"  
"You'll see them tomorrow. Now let's get you back to the school and a hot meal." Severus took her by the arm and directed her in the same direction as Harry and Dumbledore.  
When they got back to the school Severus steered her into the great hall. It looked like a small version of a war zone. There were a few small tables set up but most of the room was taken by cots full of wounded.  
"Who are all these people daddy?" Astra asked confused. "There your fellow students parents that came to help us." He explained.  
"Oh." She said simply. "Now, you really need to get some food in you sweet heart." Severus told her while he directed her to a seat and placing a plate of hot food in front of her.  
Astra ate hungrily and much to her surprise the plate kept filling itself with food until she had her fill. When she was done she turned to her father. "Can I see mom?" she asked hopefully.  
"Sure honey, come on. She's in our family room resting. She's as stubborn as I am and refused to stay in the hospital wing." Her father chuckled.  
They went down to the family room and Astra went to the bedroom her parents shared. Her mother was lying on the bed with her foot propped up.  
Serena looked up as her daughter entered the room. "Oh honey!" Serena held out her arms towards Astra. "I was so worried about you!"  
Astra ran to her mother's arms. "I'm so glad that you and daddy are okay!" she sobbed. "So are we." Serena kissed Astra's head. "I am glad you're okay. When I found out that you were still in the school. Well the worst of possibilities ran through my head. But it is all over now."  
"Yes we're all safe." Severus smiled but his thoughts betrayed his true feelings 'we're safe alright!' he thought bitterly 'but for how long?' Severus sat beside his wife and they embraced Astra until they all fell asleep.


	14. order of the phoenix's headquarters

Chapter 14: The order of the Phoenix Headquarters. 

Astra woke to her father calling her name softly in her ear. "Hmm?" Astra groggily replied.  
"Honey, you have to wake up. We've got to pack." At the last words Astra's eyes opened and she sat up swiftly.  
"Pack? Why do we need to pack?" she asked. "No one said anything about leaving the school." "Calm down sweetie. We have to go into hiding is all" Serena explained.  
"Hiding? Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Astra looked at her parents in turn. "Why do we have to hide?" "We will soon but we have to get going." Her mother said nervously.  
"NO!" Astra screamed. "I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHY I HAVE TO!" "Fine!" Severus growled. "You are one persistent child Astra and I can't tell if you get it from your mother or me! You want to know why we have to leave? Fine I'll tell you but you may not like it!"  
"Severus no!" Serena gasped. "You heard her Serena. She won't leave until we tell her." Severus looked from Serena to Astra. "So here it is. Since before you were born I have been a Death Eater. For a few years it was because I actually wanted to be apart of that. But then my feelings wavered and I stopped supporting Voldemort. I came to work here at Hogwarts as their potions master and Dumbledore enlisted me as a spy in Voldemort's ranks. Then when Voldemort misjudged the Potter family and lost his powers we all waited for him to return. When he did I went back as a spy. Well when he told me of the plan to attack the school and kill Harry. Well I of course told Dumbledore knowing what repercussions could come from it and we sent the children home. Once Voldemort's followers found no students in the school on the day that they were supposed to have been sent away on the train. Well they knew that I was a traitor and no longer loyal to their master. They have marked me a dead man. Now if I just had myself to think about then I would storm into the hiding place and take as many of them with me as I could. But I have you all to think about and the best we could come up with was to go into hiding. Now, does that explain enough for you?"  
Astra's jaw dropped. 'A death eater?' she thought. 'My father was a death eater? And he now has to go into hiding because he betrayed Voldemort and the other death eaters?'  
"Wow." Astra managed. "But why do I have to go? No one in Gryffindor is a death eater or even likely to become one. So why do I have to go?"  
"Astra." Her mother said wearily. "You might not be in danger in Gryffindor. But what happens when you're in the school alone? Those with parents that are loyal are more than likely loyal themselves and they will do anything to hurt your father. Including harming you."  
"And besides. Harry can't always be there to protect you Astra." Her father put in. "most of the time his classes are further away from yours. Who would protect you then?"  
"Well what about the teachers?" Astra pleaded. "I'm sorry honey. They cannot always be there to protect you either. They have other duties." Her mother explained.  
"So do I have to take year one over again?" Astra said, her eyes welling with tears. "Because I really don't want to!" "Let me see what I can do." Severus sighed. "I can't promise anything Astra but I will talk to Dumbledore for you."  
"Thank you." Astra said as she got off her parents bed. She left as she heard her mother shout. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'LL TALK TO DUMBLEDORE!"  
Astra went back to the Gryffindor tower and muttered the password. Harry was sitting on a chair by the fire. He looked up as she entered.  
"Morning Astra." Harry smiled. Astra moved to sit by Harry. "Morning Harry" she muttered grimly.  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked. Astra relayed everything that had happened and what she had been told to Harry. He gaped at Astra in shock but didn't speak until she was done. "So. Let me get this straight." Harry spoke with a tone of mild surprise. "Your father was a death eater, that of which doesn't surprise me that much, but he betrayed Voldemort to Dumbledore?" Harry asked. "Is that all correct?"  
"Uh huh." Astra replied. "And now you have to go into hiding? Why?" Harry looked at her. "I understand your parents going into hiding because I knew he was somewhat of a spy (but I never truly believed it) and I understand Sarul because of the house he is in. but you? You're a Gryffindor. We would do what we can to protect you."  
"I know! I told my parents that but they say you can't always be there to protect me." Astra broke down into tears. "I don't want to have to repeat first year!"  
"And you won't have to." A voice said from behind them. Harry and Astra whirled to see Professor Dumbledore smiling at them.  
"Astra, you know you can't stay at Hogwarts. But that doesn't mean that you can't go to your classes." Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Your father and the rest of the teachers have all agreed to allow you to floo in to each class before anyone gets there and floo out after they've left. This will ensure that you get to your classes and graduate to the next year. Sarul however will not be permitted that same luxury. He is more of a target then even you are so he will have to repeat his first year."  
Astra squealed with delight. "Oh thank you Headmaster!" she ran up to Dumbledore and kissed his cheek. "You're welcome my dear. Now I suggest you go and get your packing done."  
Astra nodded and ran up the stairs to pack her things. R Astra had just finished her packing when there was a knock on her door. Astra opened the door to find her father smiling at her.  
"Ready to go?" He asked. Astra nodded. "My things are over there." She pointed to the neat pile of her belongings.  
Severus mumbled a charm and shrank the packages until they could fit into his pocket. The he preformed a spell to make them light weight and picked them up. He placed them into his pocket and held out his hand to Astra.  
"Shall we be off then?" he smiled. "Where's mom?" Astra asked.  
"I have already taken her to the hideout." He informed her. "Now it's just you and me." Astra's mouth formed a silent 'o' as she followed her father through the school. They went out of the tower and made their way to Dumbledore's office. The headmaster was there waiting for them.  
"Astra, since you won't be able to continue your D.A. training I have made arrangements for Alastor and your father to continue your training." Dumbledore smiled.  
"Who's Alastor?" Astra asked. "You'll see!" Her father grumbled.  
Astra could tell her father didn't much like the thought of training with Alastor but she didn't want to ask why. Not just yet anyway. Her father took some floo powder and threw it into the fire. Severus took Astra's hand and stepped in.  
"The leaky cauldron." He muttered. This was a safety precaution so that is they were being watched that they would think Severus was taking her to Diagon alley and not away from the school. When they arrived at the leaky cauldron, Severus went to talk to the bartender. He then joined Astra and they left. Once outside he got her into a cab and stated. "12 Grimmauld place please." He however did not stay in the cab with her. He shut the door and the cab took off. Severus apparated to Grimmauld place and waited for the cab to arrive. He paid the driver and led Astra into a blank spot between the numbers of 11 and 13 Grimmauld place. Astra looked at him confused. She was about to ask him if he'd gone mad when a door appeared before her eyes.  
Astra gasped as Severus chuckled. "Come on." He motioned for her to enter through the door.  
Astra did and found her self in a very large house. She gasped as Severus shut the door behind them. "Daddy where?" She started as Severus made the motion to be quiet.  
He however was too late. The curtain that Astra had thought was to cover a window dropped to reveal a picture of a very surly looking woman.  
"GET OUT!" The woman shrieked. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"  
Severus pointed for Astra to go upstairs as he ran to cover up the picture again. She could hear the portrait wail followed by her father's shout of. "SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG!"  
Astra climbed the stairs and when she came to the next floor some of the doors opened to see what all the commotion was. As a few heads popped out Astra recognized Ron's face.  
"Ron!" Astra Whispered. "Astra?" he looked at her a bit confused but motioned for her to join him.  
When she entered through the door she saw Ginny and Hermione. "Astra?" the girls said in unison. "What are you doing here?"  
"Well, my dad and mum are in hiding from Voldemort because my dad betrayed him. He told Dumbledore about the plan to attack the school. Which is why everyone left a day early." She hastily explained. "My parents got on my back about not going with you all, might I tell you."  
"Well I hope you have a pretty big back because I'm getting on it too!" Hermione scolded. "You should have been on the train! You and Harry could have been hurt or worse killed!"  
Astra glared at Hermione. "Yeah well if we weren't told it applied to us then how were we to know?" Hermione paled. "And besides I already have parents Hermione and I don't need another so do me a favor andbugger off!"  
Hermione looked towards the curtain covered window and wisely kept her mouth closed. "Anyway." Ron said nervously looking from Hermione to Astra. "What about classes? How are you and Sarul going to attend them?"  
"Sarul won't." Astra said plainly. "But I will be allowed to attend classes by floo powder." "Why won't Sarul?" Hermione asked. "Is it because he's a Slytherin?"  
"That's the main reason yes. They have determined that he is in more danger than I am at school because he is a Slytherin. Even though I am in danger too. That is why I am to floo into classes before anyone else gets there and floo out when they have all left. Sarul will have to take his first year over again."  
"Ah." The three older Gryffindor's said in unison. "But why don't they let you stay at the school Astra?" Ginny asked. "If you're not in as much danger as Sarul then why not let you stay at school?"  
"Well, from what Dumbledore says it is because I can't have someone to protect me at all times from the Slytherin's retaliation. My dad said that even Harry can't be there to always protect me." She told them with a hint of bitterness.  
"As much as I don't want to agree with Snape, he's right." Ron grumbled. The other's nodded their agreement to Ron's statement.  
"Your father can't be taking this hiding business very well though." Hermione grimaced. "Yeah well he's not taking it very well indeed. I'm sure that if he didn't have my mom and us kids to think about he'd be storming into Voldemort's hiding place and taking as many of them with him as he could." Astra groaned. "In fact he told me so."  
The others nodded. "So, is Harry here too?" Ron asked hopefully.  
"Not that I know of." Astra told him. "He may come later with Dumbledore." She added when Ron's face fell. "So." Astra quickly changed the subject. "Where are we?"  
"You don't know?" Ginny asked. Astra shook her head.  
"We are at the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters." Ron told her. "Which also happens to be Sirius Black's house." "Who?" Astra looked at Ron.  
"Padfoot." Ron rolled his eyes. "Harry's god father that died two years ago." "Oh!" Astra gasped. "Now I know who you are talking about! So this is Padfoot's house eh?"  
"Yep!" Ron smiled. "And you'll get to meet Moony at dinner tonight." "Really?" Astra asked eagerly, glancing at Ron hopefully.  
The others laughed as there was a knock at the door. Ron got up and answered it. As the door opened Ron let out an audible groan.  
"Now Ron. Is that anyway to greet your big brothers?" A handsome red head grinned. "It is if it's you two!" Ron grumbled. "And here I thought it was going to be a quiet afternoon."  
The other boy grinned. "Now Ron. You should never think that an afternoon here could be quiet!" The two boys walked in to the room and spotted Astra.  
"Ah! And who is this raven haired beauty?" one of the boys grinned and took Astra's hand. With a wiggle of his eyebrows he kissed her hand.  
Astra giggled. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Better not let Angelina catch you doing that George. Better yet, better not let Snape catch you!"  
"Why would Snape care?" George grinned. "And as for Angelina, well lets just say we have an agreement." "Yeah. You've got an agreement alright. You can look but if you touch then Angelina has agreed to rip you apart!" Fred laughed.  
"And Snape would care because this is his little girl." Ginny informed her brother. "This little minx is Snape's daughter?" George feigned shock "I don't believe it."  
"Well believe it!" a voice growled from behind. "And I'd appreciate it if you would let go of my daughter's hand Mr. Weasley! Now!"  
George abruptly dropped Astra's hand as if it burned him as everyone whirled around to face Snape. "Daddy, they meant no harm!" Astra pleaded.  
Snape motioned for her to follow him. Astra got up and mouthed "sorry" before she left the room and followed her father.  
"Astra, I know they meant no harm. In fact I would never take anything those two said or did seriously." Severus told her when they were far enough away from the room.  
"Were those the Weasley twins you were always storming about dad?" she asked. Severus sighed. "Yes those were the Weasley twins alright." He growled. "As cocky as ever!"  
'So those are the Weasley twins.' Astra thought gleefully. 'Wonder how long they are staying for?' "Daddy?" Astra said after a moment "How long are they going to be here?"  
Severus looked at her suspiciously. "Why?" "Just Curious is all. I don't just mean the twins though. I mean Ron and the others too!" she put in seeing the skeptical look on her father's face.  
"For a few weeks is all I know." Severus had a look of plain disdain at the thought of the twins being here for long. 'Wonderful!' Astra thought. 'This just may prove to be a fun holiday yet!'  
Severus stopped in front of a door and opened it. "This will be your room." Her father told her. "Am I going to have to share it with Nari?" Astra asked with a hint of dismay in her voice.  
"No." her father told her. "You are a bit too old to share your room with your sister anymore. This is your room alone." 'Thank Merlin!' she thought relieved.  
She watched her father take out her belongings out of his pocket and set them down. They were then returned to their normal size.  
"I suggest you unpack before dinner." He told her. 'Dinner?' Astra thought as her stomach began to grumble. 'I haven't even had lunch yet!'  
"Daddy?" she turned to her father. "Might I have a snack? We left with out anything to eat and I'm hungry." "Oh! Of course, how foolish of me!" Severus growled, and then softened. "I'll bring you a sandwich okay?"  
Astra nodded and her father left. She began to put away her belongings as she heard a knock on her door. She answered it and found the Weasley twins grinning back at her.  
"Is he gone yet?" one of them asked. But she was not sure which one it was. She couldn't tell them apart quite yet. "Yeah, he's gone to get me a sandwich." She told them. "But you had better not let him find you here!" she grinned.  
"He'll be there for a bit. Mum's the cook here and she's not very sympathetic to people snatching snacks between meals." The other one smiled. "Besides we're not afraid of that slimy git!"  
"That slimy git happens to be my father!" Astra growled.  
"No harm meant!" one of the two said blushing. "No harm meant!"  
Astra glared at them for a moment.  
"So, mind if we help you unpack?" the one closest to Astra asked.  
"Why?" Astra looked at them speculatively.  
"Well, mainly because we want to apologize." The other boy said.  
"And we want to meet the famous Astra that our brother has been raving about! Your pranks at school were great to hear about!" the first boy eyed her.  
"Me? Famous?" Astra gaped at them. "Are you sure you have the right person?" "Yeah you!" the boys grinned. "So where do you get your ideas for your pranks?"  
"Well mainly from Padfoots old journal." She told them. Both of them gaped at her. "Padfoot?" they said in unison.  
"Yes Padfoot. I found his journal and used the pranks on my brother and a few other Slytherin's." The boys grinned.  
"What?" Astra asked confused. "Oh nothing. We just find it highly amusing that the daughter of Snape became a Gryffindor and is pranking the Slytherin's." George grinned widely.  
"Including Draco Malfoy! If anyone deserves it he does!" Fred added.


	15. Moony

Chapter 15: Moony. 

"So Astra, how long you here for?" George asked. "As long as Voldemort's on the loose!" she grumbled.  
The twins both gave her an inquiring look. Astra sighed. "Look. If you want to know then ask Ron!" she told them. I am not going to explain it again."  
The boys grinned at each other but wisely kept quiet. There was a knock at the door and the boys dove behind her bed. She looked around briefly to make sure that they were out of sight before she opened the door.  
"Who were you talking to?" her father asked as he entered the room with her sandwich. "No one!" Astra said quickly. "I was just talking to my self!"  
Severus gave her a suspicious look and handed her the sandwich. "We'll call you for dinner but don't be surprised if you don't see your mother or me too often." He told her and left.  
"Wow." George said standing. "Compassionate isn't he?" "He's alright. Just under a lot of pressure of this hiding business." Astra shrugged then clapped both if her hands to her mouth.  
"Hiding business?" Fred grinned evilly. "Do tell!" "No!" Astra said stubbornly.  
"Aw, come on!" George smirked. "Have a heart!" "Me, have a heart? If what I've heard about you two and my father facing off has even a spark of truth to it then." Astra grimaced "Well let me just say that I will not give you fuel to light his fire with!"  
"Why one would think that we don't think we don't like Snape the way you said it!" George feigned shock. "But nothing could be farther from the truth!" Fred gasped. "We absolutely."  
"Totally" George grinned evilly.  
"LOATH THE MAN!" they said in unison.  
Astra looked from one boy to the other with a straight face. She looked about to tell them off when she burst into laughter. Fred and George looked at each other in satisfaction.

* * *

Astra continued to unpack with the help of the Weasley twins. Spending as much time with them as she was, she was beginning to tell them apart. A knock on the door and a call of "dinner" that cheerfully followed it let a trill of excitement run down Astra's spine. She was going to meet one of the Marauders. The real marauders and not just some writing in a journal. When they left her room Astra practically ran to the stairs. When she got there she remembered the portrait of that surly looking woman and turned to face the twins.  
"Who is that painting of downstairs? The one that screams at you?" she asked.  
"That's just the old hag herself." George grinned.  
Astra put her hands on her hips impatiently and tapped her foot. "That doesn't help me George!"  
Fred chuckled. "She's Sirius's dearly demented mother."  
"Oh." Astra said as she dropped her hands. "What did happen to poor Padfoot?" she asked.  
"Harry didn't tell you?" George asked.  
"No"  
"Well then you should ask him. That's for Harry to tell, not us." Fred told her, he then made his way down the stairs.  
"But!" Astra began but as George followed his twin she figured it best to drop the subject for the moment at least. She quietly made her way into the kitchen. The sight she was greeted with as soon as she entered made her jaw drop. She had expected the Weasley family and maybe one or two more people a side from her own family. She was wrong, there were at least a half dozen of people that she didn't know.  
Severus saw his daughter's face as she entered the room and hid a chuckle. He moved beside her.  
"Astra, you can sit down." He chided "They won't hurt you."  
"Dad who are all these people?" she squeaked.  
"Severus don't be rude!" A very handsome man stated.  
"Lupin!" Severus growled. "She's my daughter. If I want her to know who you are then I will tell her!" Astra was not entirely sure why but when she had heard her father say Lupin's name she had a nagging feeling that she ought to remember that name. Or at least it should mean something to her. "Hate to break it to you Sev." A woman with bright orange hair said cheerfully. "But you just did."  
"It's Severus!" he shouted. "Not Sev Tonks!" "Alright Severus."  
The woman sneered. "Don't get your knickers in a bunch."  
Severus turned bright red and directed Astra to a seat. Astra could have sworn she heard him mumble "Blasted woman. If I didn't have to lay low I'd blast her into next week!"  
Astra had never seen another person affect her father this way. It was hilarious to see another adult giver her father cheek. Astra hid a giggle as she sat down at the table full of strangers and waited for the food to be served. She spotted the twins down at the other end of the table. The boys were grinning evilly but sitting quietly as if they were a couple of vipers waiting to strike.  
'Oh Merlin!' she thought panicked. 'What are those two planning to do?' She was some what grateful once dinner was done with not a hitch. But she could feel the tension as the others realized that the twins were quiet all through dinner. Many heads turned their way.  
"Alright you two, spill it!" Tonks growled. "Why Nymphadora we have no idea what you mean." George smiled sweetly.  
"You can't fool us you two!" the man her father had referred to a Lupin said. "What are you two planning?"  
"Planning? Why were not planning anything Moony!" Fred grinned.  
Astra's eyes widened as she realized just who the man in front of her was. "You're not supposed to use that nickname Fred!" Lupin growled. "I am Remus Lupin to you!"  
Astra's eyes fell on the handsome man.  
'This is moony?' She thought. 'I never expected him to look like that!' Astra cleared her throat. "So you are Moony?" She asked without thinking.  
Lupin's glare turned on her. "Okay, what have these two mongrels told you?"  
"Them?" Astra asked shocked. "Why they told me nothing!"  
"They had to of or you wouldn't have know what that nickname meant." He told her. "Well, actually." Astra blushed. "I found Padfoots seventh year journal a few months back and he mentioned all of you. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Harry even told me your real names but I never associated one with the other after I heard my father say your name. Although I should have."  
Lupin's jaw dropped. "Pa-Padfoots journal? I never even knew it existed."  
"Well you can see it if you like." Astra smiled.  
"I'd like that very much." He croaked. With a grin of satisfaction spreading on their faces the Weasley twins got up to leave. They were stopped by Lupin's growl.  
"I'm not done with you two!"  
"Aw, come on Lupin." Fred grinned.  
"We will continue this in private." Lupin got up and motioned for the twins to follow him.  
Astra looked around at the others. "Why is Lupin so upset that the twins said his nickname?" she asked.  
"Remus is a very private man." A surly looking man growled. "The twins don't seem to respect that."  
"Ah." Astra nodded. "and forgive me if I seem rude but who are you?"  
"Alastor Moody." The man growled.  
"Your defense teacher." Astra gaped. "You're Alastor?"  
"I am and I am an ex-Auror so the defense lessons you will be receiving are going to be more advanced than you have been taught." He told her. "I also demand constant vigilance and nothing less!"  
Astra nodded and got up to leave. She must have looked a bit scared for Tonks tried to reassure her.  
"Don't worry lass." Tonks smiled. "His bark is worse than his bite!"  
"Nymphadora Tonks!" Moody growled. "I would appreciate it if you didn't do that!" "What?" Tonks said angelically. "Honestly Moody. You were scaring the poor child!"  
Astra left as the two continued their one sided argument. She shook her head as she started to climb the stairs to go back to her room. She stopped as a hand touched her shoulder. She froze and turned to see who was there. She looked into a pair of familiar green eyes.  
"Harry?" she whispered, her eyes wide with shock.  
"Yep!" Harry beamed at her.  
"Ron will be so happy you're here! When did you get here?" she asked.  
"Just now with Dumbledore." He told her.  
Astra grabbed his hand and climbed the stairs as fast as she could. She ran towards the door she remembered that Ron was in and opened the door. She pushed Harry into the room before he could say anything and shut the door behind herself.  
"Harry!" she heard as the door closed and turned with a big smile as the others said their hellos. When they were done Hermione broke off from the group and headed for Astra.  
"Astra." Hermione said nervously. "I am sorry I acted the way I did earlier. Instead of letting you know that I was worried about you and that I was glad you were okay, I attacked you. I should have found out what happened before I jumped to conclusions and I wanted you to know that I am truly sorry."  
"Apology accepted." Astra beamed. Hermione smiled and they joined Harry and the others. They only broke up reluctantly when Ron's mum knocked on the door and informed them that it was time for bed.

* * *

The days passed too quickly for Astra and before she knew it the others were heading back to school for the next term would soon begin. Astra's training with Alastor and her father was put off until the others were gone. They said that this was to ensure that she kept her mind on her work. She however had a feeling that it was because there were more pressing issues to deal with than teaching a child protection. Even if that was the case Astra didn't mind the extra time with her friends. She had known that once term started she would be a very lonely girl. True she had her brother to pick on, although she would have to find a more discreet way of pulling pranks on him and she had Nari to play with, but truth be told, a two year old was not as much as her friends. Next year was also not looking as promising because Harry, Ron and Hermione would be gone. She would just have Ginny, Margot, Aiden and Kaden. As much as she liked Ginny she just was not as much fun as Harry and his gang. Then there was the fact that Draco and his two goons would be gone. As much as she wanted to cheer at that fact, she also had to realize that it would not be such a good thing to have them gone. They were loyal to Voldemort or at least so Harry said and they were not to be trusted as full wizards. They may not have taken the dark mark yet but that was only a matter of time before they did and Draco on the side of Voldemort? That would be terrifying to say the least.  
'Or would it?' She thought as she entered her room. 'As big of a bunch of bumbling idiots Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle are, maybe they'd destroy Voldemort's ranks before Harry could even reach them.'  
But as she thought that her stomach turned. She knew that Harry had to battle Voldemort. It terrified her to know and the fact that Harry could very well die and Voldemort live made her tremble.  
'STOP!' she thought to her self angrily. 'Harry will win! He has to or we all lose. Especially daddy! If Harry loses daddy dies so no matter what Harry has to win and I will help him in any way I can!'  
Astra laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She was deep in thought when a knock on her door made her jump. "Yes?" Astra said barely audible so that none of the ghosties that currently resided here would be agitated.  
The door opened to reveal her father. He was followed by Alastor Moody. They entered and conjured a couple of chairs. "Astra." Her father began as he took a seat. "I do apologize for not doing this sooner but I am not going to be able to teach you the defense you need, and neither is Mr. Moody here."  
Astra looked from Moody to her father. "But then who is?" "Well, I hate to say it sweetheart but it looks like as though it will be Mr. Lupin and the Weasley twins!" her father's face contorted into disgust at those names.  
Astra fought hard to contain her excitement. 'I am going to be learning with Moony and the Weasley twins!' she thought gleefully. 'Some god up there must really like me!'  
Then it struck her. Why wouldn't her father and Moody be able to teach her? There was some thing that she wasn't being told here and she was determined to find out what.  
"Why are you not going to able to teach me daddy?" She asked.  
"Well, because I will not be able to stay in hiding here. Your mother and I are going further into hiding and Moody is coming with us until we get settled in. Dumbledore is our secret keeper and will never let anyone know where we are. Sarul and Nari will be coming with us." He looked at her. "You however are going to remain here so you can continue to your classes."  
Astra gaped at her father. "You mean I have to stay in a house where everyone is an absolute stranger to me while you and the rest of my family leave?" she shrilled.  
"Astra keep your voice down!" her father warned. "Look, we are going to spread the word that you are not really my daughter. That you are actually Astra Jensen. This will place you in a lesser amount of danger. We are also going this to say that you refused to go with us because you found out about my past and denounced us. You will not need to truly contact your father because he will not know any of this but when you get back to school you will be under your new name and not Snape."  
Tears started to flow down her face as she listened to her father's words. "So am I being disowned?" She choked. "Don't you want me anymore?"  
"What?" Severus looked at her in shock. "No! Sweetheart you misunderstand. Nothing will change between us in our lives except that in order for you to attend Hogwarts and be safe we must do this. You still are and forever will be my little girl Astra." Severus hugged her.  
"Severus we must go. It will be night soon and we need to travel under the darkness so that we won't be seen as easily." Moody stood as he spoke.  
Severus nodded. "if you ever need to talk to us give a letter to either Dumbledore at school or Lupin here and they will know how to get it to us." He sighed. "I've got to go now, but please remember that your mother and I will always love you. No matter what the future holds."  
With that Astra watched her father leave. As soon as the door closed she turned and sobbed quietly into her pillow. She hadn't realized that someone had entered the room until a hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up into Lupin's hazel eyes. They seemed to stare at her in sympathy.  
"I know that I am probably the last person you wanted to see right now Astra but I wanted you to know that I'm here for you if you need to talk." He smiled sweetly. "Or a shoulder to cry on."  
Astra took that as an invitation and buried her head into his chest. Lupin sat down and cradled the crying child. As the tears stopped Astra raised her eyes to meet Lupin's.  
"Why do they have to go? Why can't they stay here?" she asked him. "With you continuing school by floo, if you were ever followed back here then that would put them into even greater danger and that is what we are trying to avoid." He explained. "There will be enough people here to protect you and get you out safely if that does happen but we can't risk your father being taken. He would surely die by their hands if he was."  
Astra listened to his words. "Your right." She mumbled. "But I don't have top like it!" "Of course not!" Lupin chuckled. "If you liked this I would have to take you to St. Mungo's and have you checked over! You have just been separated from your parents and siblings. Of course you're not going to like it!"  
Astra smiled. It was very hard to be in a sad or sour mood with Lupin's cheery face around. His cheerfulness brightened up her gloomy mood quite well.  
"So." Lupin changed the subject. "About this journal of Padfoot's may I see it?" "Oh!" Astra gasped as she flung herself off the bed and to her trunk. "Of course!" she rummaged through her trunk and with a gasp of accomplishment she pulled out a worn little book. She held the book out to Lupin. "Here!"  
Lupin took the book from her and stared at the cover. He then opened the book and began to read. He chuckled to himself every now and then. After about twenty minutes or so he closed the book and faced Astra.  
"May I borrow this?" he asked her. "Sure." She blushed. "Actually you can have it. I think it belongs more to you than me anyway."  
"Oh?" Lupin looked at her curiously. "Why do you say that?" "Well." She looked at her feet. "Because he was your friend and because you are a marauder."  
Lupin chuckled. "Well I must thank you, but I am sure that Padfoot would prefer that it was put in a place where other kids like your self could use it to get into mischief." He told her. "That's what Padfoot loved best anyways."  
Astra looked at him. "How did Padfoot die Mr. Lupin?" Remus looked taken aback "No one's told you?"  
Astra shook her head. "They just keep telling me to ask Harry." She told him exasperatedly. "But whenever I do Harry just avoids it! And if one more person tells me to go and ask Harry I may just scream!"  
"Well, you didn't hear this from me if anyone asks but two years back we were in a battle with Voldemort's followers that had broken into the ministry of magic. Sirius was hit with a full body binding curse by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange and fell through a portal in the ministries building. We were never able to retrieve him from it." Lupin explained and as he finished a tear streamed down his cheek.  
"Well then how do you know that he's dead? Maybe he fell through and is still alive on the other side." Astra said thoughtfully.  
"That is the one thing that I cannot answer for you Astra." Lupin said.  
"Ah. Okay well." She thought her next words out carefully. "if he did die and this is his house then how did the order come by keeping it?"  
"Well, Harry is Sirius's godson and he left everything he had to Harry in the event of his death. Dumbledore just asked Harry if he could continue to use it as the headquarters for the order until Harry wanted it." Lupin got up. "And now my dear. I must bid you farewell for the night."  
"Good night Moony." Astra absently. "Good night Astra. But please don't call me Moony in front of anyone else. Betweens us fine but never in public."  
"I promise!"  
"Thank you." Lupin said as he left. 


	16. Classes by floo

Chapter 16: Classes by floo. 

Astra awoke with a start as someone pounded on her door. She rubbed her eyes and allowed them to focus before she swung herself out of bed and answered her door. "What!" Astra muttered annoyed.  
"Don't you take that tone with me young lady!" Molly Weasley stood over Astra with her hands on her hips. Astra blushed. "Sorry Mrs. Weasley." She muttered  
"Well you should be! I am here to ensure that you get to your classes on time each day." Mrs. Weasley reminded her. "And I don't take kindly to being talked to in that manner. Now I'm sure father's attitude has rubbed off on you with regards to everything but I demand to be treated with more respect than that!"  
Astra could feel her ears burn as she muttered. "Yes ma'am."  
Mrs. Weasly carried on as if she hadn't heard Astra's reply. "And further more you had better get dressed and come down for breakfast. Then we'll go over your schedule and run over the rules that you must follow while attending school by using floo powder."  
Astra nodded. Mrs. Weasley turned and left closing the door behind her.  
'Wow!' Astra thought. 'What crawled up her nose and died? She is one strict woman.' Astra got dressed and quickly made her way down to the kitchen.  
"Sit!" Mrs. Weasley told her sternly as she sat down a plate of food. Astra sat down and ate quietly as Fred and George came into the kitchen rubbing their eyes.  
"Morning mum!" George said cheerfully. "Morning George." She said as she sat down their plates. "Fred. Sit down and eat your breakfast."  
She then turned to Astra. "Now, here are the rules that you are to follow to continue to go to school using floo." She told Astra in a monotone voice. "Number one- you must never let anyone see you arrive or leave when using the floo. You are to arrive before any of the students arrive and leave after they have all left the room. Got that?"  
Astra rolled her eyes. "For the hundredth time yes!"  
"Look. You are being given a privilege to do this. You must learn the rules and follow them to the last letter!" Mrs. Weasley told her sternly. "That means that if I have to drill it into your tiny stubborn head the that is exactly what I will do!"  
"Hey mum. Give her a bit of a break will you." Fred muttered.  
"NO! She needs to learn to do what she is told without giving cheek!" Mrs. Weasley growled. "She thinks she knows everything and that we're some sort of annoyance!"  
"Now mum, I can understand that you are upset but honestly." George added "She's not her father!"  
Molly gaped at her son. "Well I know that! Don't you think I know that?"  
"Actually mum, no. I don't think you do. I see you treating her like she was Snape and is going to defy every word you say. But mom look at her! She's not even his biological daughter. Sure she was raised by him but she was also raised by her own mum and I'm sure that Serena has been able to counteract most of Snape's personality from taking hold." George told her. "in fact mum I'm sure of it! Or else she would not have been able to pull the pranks she did!"  
Molly paled and turned back to Astra. "Number two-" she squeaked. "You are to never tell anyone about the fact you are using floo powder to attend classes."  
Astra nodded.  
"Number three- you are to return here for lunch and when classes are over for the day. You are to never roam the halls at all. If you need to use a library then you may use the one that is provided here." Molly told her. "Any questions?"  
"No ma'am."  
"Very well. You need to go and get your school things." Molly told her eyeing the twins.  
Astra knew a dismissal when she heard one. She got up and ran from the kitchen as Mrs. Weasley turned on the boys. She was to the stairs when she heard Mrs. Weasley shouting at them.  
'Poor Fred and George.' She thought as she climbed. 'I'll have to make it up to them later.' Astra quickly made her way to her room and gathered up her school books for potions and transfiguration. She was a bit nervous but atleast she wouldn't have to see Malfoy out side of class. Plus there was only one class that she would have to see him in at all. Newt level potions. Astra was not too sure that she really wanted to go to that class anymore. Not just for the fact that Malfoy would be there but that her father would not be the teacher anymore. She solemnly made her way back to the kitchen. When she entered the door she noticed that Mrs. Weasley was still red in the face but had started on the dishes so she didn't have to face her.  
"Fred and George will be accompanying you to school and home for lunch. They will be there to protect you but otherwise they won't interfere." She told Astra but never turned around. "They will also be there on Dumbledore's orders to stay invisible but should you need them. Well... Ok now I'm just rambling." Molly mumbled to herself.  
"Well, you ready Astra?" she heard a voice beside say. Astra looked around but saw no one. "Fred? George?" she started to fell around for them. "Okay this is not funny!"  
"Were not here to be funny!" George said from over by the fire place. "Well, not this time anyway." Fred added as he grabbed Astra's arm and led her to George.  
"Who's invisibility cloaks have you got on?" she asked. "Well the one that I am wearing is Harry's and George has got on old Moody's cloak." Fred told her.  
"Alright you lot get a move on! She has to be there before they arrive!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.  
"Right-o mum!" George saluted and dodged a well aimed spoon as it came flying towards his head.  
He then took a pinch of floo powder from the canister by the fire and threw it in. the he took Astra's other arm and they stepped into the fire. They turned to see Mrs. Weasley shaking another spoon in George's direction. He smiled a wicked smile and quickly muttered "Hogwarts potions master's office!" as he saluted his mother once more. With a flash of green light Astra watched as the Black house left her view. The next thing she knew they were standing in the fire place of what used to be her father's office. She knew that it was attached to the potions class room. They stepped out of the fire place and brushed themselves off.  
"Well it's about time!" A stern voice said from behind. "Do you have any idea of the time Miss. Jensen?" Astra spun around to face a very stern looking woman.  
"You just got here before the other students. You had better get into a seat before they enter the room." The woman told her.  
Astra gulped and nodded. She quickly left the office and sat down at her normal seat. She had just taken out her potions books and ingredients as the other students came into the room. Most of the students looked very surprised to see Astra. Some Gryffindor's and all of the Slytherin's stopped at the sight of her.  
"Alright students, take your seats!" the professor said above the chatter that had quickly started. The students reluctantly made their way to seats and sat down. All of their eyes however remained on Astra.  
"Is there something that we need to discuss here?" the professor asked looking at all of the students. One student raised her hand.  
"Yes miss...?"  
"Please professor. Why is Astra Snape still here while all of her family is in hiding?" the girl Astra had known as Pansy Parkinson asked.  
"And your name?"  
"Parkinson." The Slytherin girl beamed.  
"Well, Miss Parkinson I do believe that is for Miss Snape to discuss. If she wishes to tell you then I'm sure she will." The professor told Pansy.  
"Well?" Pansy turned to Astra.  
Astra tisked annoyed. "If you must know Parkinson." She spat at Pansy. "I have rebuked my family. I have learned that Mr. Snape is not my real father and that he was a death eater until recently. I have no love for someone that lies to me for his own personal gain." Astra told them struggling to fill her voice with venom. "I am going to be living with my true father starting this summer and have even taken back my true name of Jensen."  
"No wonder you became a Gryffindor!" Draco sneered. "I knew that you couldn't be a true Snape and be In Gryffindor."  
"Very good Draco. Did you figure that out all by your little self?" Astra chided. "Very, very good for you."  
Draco blushed but wisely kept quiet. It would not do him any good to start anything in front of the professor. "Alright. Now that it has been settled as to Why Astra is still with us shall we get on with the lesson?" the professor walked to the board and turned it over. She turned back around and was bombarded by hands. "Yes? What is it now?" she asked annoyed.  
"Excuse me professor but you haven't told us your name yet." Hermione spoke up. The professor raised her eyebrows. "I haven't?" and with everyone's head shaking negatively she sighed. "Very well. I am Professor Valisia Bloom. I come from America and I am your new potions master." She told them. "Now, Start on that potion!" she barked.  
They all jumped slightly and started to make the potion she placed on the board. Astra made quick work of the potion and had already cleaned up well before professor Bloom had said "Stop!"  
Professor Bloom went up and down the aisle's to survey the students work. She was as meticulous as Snape was when he scrutinized a potion. When she reached Astra's cauldron she tested her potion. She was pleasantly surprised that Astra had done it accurately. She turned to her.  
"How old are you Astra?" she asked. "Just turned twelve." Astra answered.  
"Really?" Bloom looked at her looked at her shocked. "And your in Newt level potions? Well, of course I can understand why with Snape being the one to teach you and all. But have you taken your owls on this subject yet?"  
"No professor. I'm just a first year. They won't let me take my owls for another four years." Astra explained. "So I'll be in Newt level potions until my seventh year most likely."  
The professor looked taken aback. "What potions can you do?"  
"All of them." Astra beamed.  
"Even Wolfsbane?" Bloom asked. Astra nodded.  
The professor's jaw dropped. 'This child can make a Wolfsbane potion at the age of twelve!' she thought 'Merlin above! She could even surpass Snape with the right training. But who could train her to be the best but Snape? He even surpasses me!' Valisia closed her mouth with a snap and nodded. she would have to talk with Dumbledore later. She knew that Snape would have taught her most of the potions he knew. But Wolfsbane? That was a very complicated potion and until now there had been only two wizards in the world that knew how to make it. One was Snape himself and the other resided somewhere in America. Not even Bloom knew of his exact where abouts. But now there were three and one wasn't even a full witch yet! The bell rang and Bloom dismissed the class.  
Astra stayed in her seat as the students left and had to chuckle as she heard Ron mutter. "Think there's any chance of us getting Snape back?"  
Harry and Hermione stopped cold and looked at Ron in amazement. "Have you gone daft?" Harry asked Ron.  
"What?" Ron shrugged. "Better the devil you know then the devil you don't. Snape may a git but we know him and his temper."  
Hermione looked at Ron in amazement. "You know, your actually making sense for once." She told him. "Okay. Who are you and what have you done with Ron?"  
They finally left the room as they continued their discussion. Astra picked up her bag and ran to the office where Fred and George were waiting for her.  
"You know, I don't think I have ever seen Draco that red before!" George gasped as he tried to catch his breath. "That was brilliant Astra absolutely brilliant!"  
"Well we best get a move on so that your not late for Transfiguration." Fred smiled. Astra nodded and Fred threw in some floo powder into the fire. They stepped in and he muttered. "Transfiguration office, Hogwarts."  
The next thing they knew they were in professor McGonagall's office. They quickly brushed Astra off as McGonagall came in. They wanted it to seem as if she had been talking to the professor if there were any students in the classroom when they entered. Luckily this time no one had arrived as of yet. When the students did finally arrive no one even looked at Astra. Transfiguration went much smoother than potions had and before she knew it lunch time was upon them. They arrived on time back at Grimmauld place for lunch. Lupin was there and he smiled as they arrived.  
"Hello Astra." Lupin said cheerfully.  
"Hello Mr. Lupin." Astra smiled as she sat down for lunch. "How was your first day back at school?" he asked.  
"It was okay I guess." She shrugged her shoulders.  
"She gave Malfoy a what for!" Fred beamed.  
"Oh?" Lupin looked at her with intrigue.  
Astra rolled her eyes. "He said that he knew something was off about me. He said that I couldn't be a Snape and be in Gryffindor."  
"Yeah and she said. And I quote: "very good Draco, figured that out all by your little self? Very, very good for you!" George rolled.  
Lupin chuckled a bit. "Just be careful when you cross a Malfoy." He warned.  
"Don't worry about that. I've learned to never push him too far!" Astra winced.  
"What do you mean?" Fred asked.  
"Ron never told you?" she asked. Fred shook his head. "Well mainly because a few month's back after my first prank of the year that included Malfoy and his two goons, well they attacked me." She told them "they nearly killed me too."  
Lupin looked at her shocked. "You're joking right?"  
"Why would I ever joke about something like that?" she growled.  
"Calm down Astra." George put a hand on her shoulders.  
"I just never expected them to attack you." Lupin told her.  
"Why?" Astra raised an eyebrow. "Because of who my father is?"  
"Well." Lupin muttered. "Yeah actually."  
"I wish!" she snorted. "My father's name only gave me a small amount of protection when it came to school and I foolishly tried to take advantage of that fact!"  
"Well at least you learned from it though.' Lupin said encouragingly.  
"Yeah, but I had to learn it the hard way!" she scoffed.  
"At least you lived through it though Astra" Fred pointed out.  
"Yeah and look where that's gotten me!" she shouted. "I'm in hiding and my father is on the run with the rest of my family! Just what is supposed to be good about that!"  
For once the table fell silent. Lupin snapped his mouth shut and became very interested in his food. The twins looked about to say something but they both shook their heads and finished lunch.  
Astra looked about her for the time. She knew it was almost time for the classes to resume so she left her forgotten lunch and went to get her school things for the next two classes. Charms was Astra's least favorite class and she dreaded going to that class today. But she knew that Mrs. Weasley would never believe that Astra had suddenly become sick this late in the day. Astra made her way back into the kitchen.  
"Well shall we be off then?" she smiled weakly. They nodded and put the invisibility cloak's back on and then they took her by the arms and floo'd her to charms class.

* * *

Only after classes were over and Astra back at the order's headquarters did the twins relax. Molly Weasley was busy making dinner when they arrived.  
"Hello mum!" George said cheerfully as he took off the cloak. "Dinner will be in an hour! Go and get cleaned up you two!" she told her boys then she turned to Astra. "I want to apologize for how stern I was with you this morning."  
Astra stared blankly at Mrs. Weasley for a moment before stating. "There's no need to apologize."  
"No dear I must! I have been seeing to much of Snape in you and have been taking that fact out on you!" Mrs. Weasley told her. "I have not been very fair to you and I'm sorry."  
"I'm sorry too ma'am." She blushed. "I shouldn't have been so stubborn."  
"Well dear, you can't help it. It's genetics but anyway." Molly beamed as she held out her hand. "Truce?"  
Astra took Mrs. Weasley's hand. "Truce." 


	17. THEY’RE WHAT!

Chapter 17: THEY'RE WHAT! 

I close my eyes, only for a moment and the moment's gone. All my dreams pass before my eyes in curiosity.- Dust in the wind. Kansas.

Astra's classes went by without a problem and people started to forget that they had even wondered why she was still there. They called her by the name of Jensen instead of Snape and she seemed a bit happier. Her training sessions with Moony and the twins were also going quite well. She had learned how to block most curses and also how to use the curses that she was taught to her full advantage. She had learned the disarment charm from Harry earlier in the year and these training sessions she was forced to use it. There were times when the Weasley twins would sneak up on her and throw spells. She would try to counteract them but most of the time she couldn't. That was of course until today. Astra had left her room and started for the kitchen. She felt a prickle on the back of her neck. This was the only sign of trouble before she heard a voice mutter.  
"PATRIFICUS TOTALUS!" She made a full turnabout to avoid the spell and pulled out her wand just before coming to face George Weasley. He had a huge grin forming on his face that faded as Astra pointed her wand at him and yelled. "EXPELIARMUS!"  
The spell hit him and his wand flew out of his hand. It landed right beside Astra and she picked it up. Her eyes never leaving George as she put the wand in her pocket and smiled.  
"You're getting sloppy George. Where's Fred?" she asked still holding her wand on him.  
"Right behind you." Fred said in her ear.  
Astra's eyes widened as she jumped away from Fred. She rolled a bit and landed on her knees facing the twins. She stood up and watched as Fred gave his bother back the wand that Astra had taken from him. Both of the twins looked at her with an evil grin plastered on their normally handsome faces. She matched their looks and knew what was coming. She wanted to run and cower before them but she would never give these two maniacs the satisfaction. All she could do was smile and say.  
"BRING IT!" It was on. She was dodging curses that the twins were throwing at her while throwing her own at them. They didn't pay much attention to their surroundings and if they had they would have noticed the small audience they were quickly accumulating. Not just portraits either, Lupin had come down for breakfast but could get no further then the stairwell. He watched with amusement at the fray below. He also noticed that Molly and Arthur had come out from the kitchen to see what was happening. Molly looked frantic with worry but Arthur looked on with the same amusement as Lupin. Astra had definitely gotten good over the past few months. She was holding her own against her two attackers and she had not fallen yet. He was amazed at her agility and her prowess ness. Finally he watched as one Astra's curses broke through the twins lines and hit George. He fell back and was unable to move. Now it was just her and Fred. They continued their battle but mnow it seemed as if they were battling more like their lives depended on it. Or maybe Fred battled harder just because she had gotten George. Either way they both went at it more furiously. Just when it seemed like it was going to be a stand still Astra hit Fred with Expeliarmus. Fred's wand flew towards her and before he could get George's wand Astra she hit him with a full body binding curse. The boys both laid there side by side as Astra panted with exhaustion.  
"Well done!" Lupin cheered. Astra looked up at her teacher and blinked with surprise. She had not been aware that anyone was there and was quite shocked to find Lupin coming down the stairs with a big grin.  
"You did very well Astra!" Lupin praised. "You not only took out two attackers, but they were also more skilled with age then you were. Very well done indeed!"  
Astra smiled weakly as Lupin moved over to take her curses off of the twins. She fully expected another attack once they were freed but they just smiled at her.  
"Well done Astra!" Fred beamed "glad to see you have some fight left in ya!" "Yeah good job." George smiled. "We were so sure we had you."  
Astra nodded and realized just how dry her throat was. She went into the kitchen and got her self a glass of water. Everyone came in behind her chatting madly about the fight between her and the twins. She was grateful that they were her friends. Because at this moment she had to fight down the urge to take the nearest frying pan and plant it upside their heads!"

* * *

Astra felt a bit more relaxed now that she didn't have the twins jumping out at her all the time. Though she would never admit it to them she kind of like the fact that they would take her by surprise. It would prepare her for fighting a death eater if she ever had to. Classes were better than ever and her grades had even come up. Even in charms thanks in large part to her training that she had received from Lupin and the twins. She still spent most of her time in her room at the house with just Starla to keep her company. Even though she loved her cat she still found herself yearning for the open corridors of the school. She decided that it was time for her to ask professor Dumbledore if she could come back to the tower and resume school normally. She got out a quill and parchment.She then sealed the letter and placed a burning curse on it that was keyed only to Dumbledore. They had taught her this to keep her letters from falling into the wrong hands. She took the letter down to the kitchen and took a small pinch of floo powder. She threw it into the fire and stated. "Hogwarts headmaster Dumbledore's office." The office loomed into view but Dumbledore was not in it. Astra threw the letter into the fire and watched as it went into his office. Fawkes was there and much to Astra's surprise he flew down and snatched the letter as it came to the other side. He dropped it onto Dumbledore's desk. Astra broke the connection and went back to her room. She would just have to wait for Dumbledore's answer. R  
A knock came abruptly on Astra's door and she waited for the call for dinner to follow. It never came and the person knocked again. Astra got up to answer it. In the door way stood Mr. Moody and professor Dumbledore.  
"Well, aren't you going to let us in my dear?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully. Astra blushed. "Oh yes of course, come in Professor Dumbledore!" she motioned for them to enter.  
"I received your letter and have looked it over. I understand that you wish to come back to the school. Is this correct?" Dumbledore eyed her.  
"Yes." Astra mumbled stroking her cat absently. "And you say that you defended yourself in an attack against both of the Weasley twins?" Moody growled.  
Astra nodded. "Together?" Moody asked in astonishment.  
Again she nodded. "It took me a while but yes. I did beat them both." She told them. Dumbledore and Moody exchanged looks and nodded as if they had a conversation without words. Then Dumbledore turned back to Astra. "We are willing to let you come back to school on one condition." Dumbledore told her. "The Weasley twins are to accompany you until the end of the school year."  
Astra looked like she was about to protest when Dumbledore held up his hand to silence her. "You may be able to defend yourself against two attackers, maybe even three. But what happens when there are four or more than that? I cannot allow you to be hurt in anyway." He told her. "The only way that I will let you back into school is with the twins being your invisible body guards!"  
Astra reluctantly had to agree with Dumbledore's reasoning. He was right. If there were more than a few attackers she would never be able to hold them off by herself.  
"Very well professor. I agree to the terms." She told them solemnly. "Well then I shall let you get to your packing and go and tell the twins that they should also pack." Dumbledore told her.  
"No need." They heard a voice suddenly say. They watched as Fred and George Weasley's heads suddenly appeared. They had giant grins plastered to their faces.  
"This was supposed to be a private conversation you two!" Moody growled. "You can't just go anywhere you please!" "Sure we can!" George grinned. "With these wonderful cloaks we can go anywhere and no one would know."  
"Just think of the possibilities!" Fred added. Moody gaped at them.  
Astra watched as they continued to argue. The situation getting  
more and more hilarious with each second that passed. Finally she  
could contain herself no longer. Astra burst into laughter as Moody  
turned his angry glare on her.  
"Glad someone could find this amusing!" he growled.  
"Well Alastor we should leave them to their packing." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling madly.  
Moody reluctantly nodded and they left.  
"Well best get packing." Fred stated as he started to leave.  
"Yep. See you in a bit Astra." George said following his twin.

* * *

Alastor Moody arrived at the Snape family's hiding place just as they were sitting down to dinner.  
"Alastor!" Serena smiled. "Come, sit down and join us." "Sorry Serena but I've just come to talk to Severus quickly then I have to be going." Moody told them.  
"Can't it wait Moody?" Severus grumbled. "I'm afraid it cannot Severus." Moody said soberly.  
Severus sighed and got up from the table. "Very well, we can talk in the front room." With that Severus walked out from the kitchen with moody following. As soon as they entered the front room of the house Severus turned to moody. "Now what is this all about?" he asked sternly.  
"Astra is being permitted to go back to Hogwarts." Moody told him. "What? How can that be?" Severus stormed. "Dumbledore assured me that she would be safe."  
"She will still be safe Severus. She will have an invisible escort that will be there to protect her." Moody told him. "The Weasley twins will be her escort and will follow her around the school when she is not in the tower."  
"THEY'RE WHAT!" Severus thundered. "Those two idiots are supposed to protect Astra?" "Severus they are not idiots. They may be major pains in the arse but they are not idiots." Moody interjected. "besides Astra asked Dumbledore to allow her back into school and this was the best way we could figure to protect her."  
Severus nodded. "Very well, but keep me posted. If anything happens I want to know!" Moody nodded and left.

* * *

Astra looked about her room in the Gryffindor tower and thought that it was good to be home. She had just started her packing when a knock came on the door. Astra turned as the door flew open before she could even answer it and Hermione and Ginny came in with huge grins.  
"Welcome back Astra!" Hermione squealed. "Thanks, but how did you know?" Astra asked as she hugged a very giddy Ginny. "No one was supposed to know just yet that I was back." She told them.  
"Fred and George have taken a room in the boy's dorm and they told Harry and Ron. It was just a matter of time before they told us." Hermione pointed out.  
"But I haven't even unpacked yet!" Astra protested. "Well then we'll just have to help you then." Hermione told her.  
They then helped Astra unpack and put her room back into order. As soon as they were done they went down to the common room. Everyone cheered as she entered the room.  
"Welcome back Astra!" Harry said as he hugged her. "Thanks Harry." Astra beamed.  
She then felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see who was there. She turned to face Aiden. "Welcome back Astra." Aiden said as he kissed her cheek, then blushed and ran.  
Astra watched Aiden's retreating back with amusement. 'When this is all over I am going to have to give that boy another change.' She thought bemusedly.

* * *

The next morning Astra awoke and got dressed. She then made her way to the common room and hoped that Fred and George were there with her. She made her way towards the great hall and had just gotten to the bottom of the stairs. She heard a cold voice behind her.  
"So they finally let you roam the school again I see." Draco Sneered. Astra turned to face Malfoy. "And I see that they finally let you out of the zoo." She sneered back. "Big mistake if you ask me. Wild animals should really stay where they belong."  
Draco's sneer disappeared. "I told you that you should watch what you say to me." He then snapped his fingers and not only did his two goons come out from the dark corner behind him. But three others came out as well.  
Astra prayed silently that the twins were truly with her as she took out her wand. "I hear that you have been training with some unknown wizards. Let's see just how good you really are shall we?" Draco stated then motioned for his goons to attack.  
Astra dogged a few curses and watched as the Weasly twins took out two of Malfoy's ranks from behind. The others got a bit shaky as their mates were taken out by some unseen force. That gave her the advantage that she would need. Astra took out a couple more of the fighters with her own curses as the Weasley twins took out Crabbe and Goyle. This just left Malfoy. He looked at her with contempt and shouted.  
"WHO HAVE YOU GOT HELPING YOU?" The Weasley twins moved beside Astra and removed their hoods, they smiled at Draco as he raised his wand. He tried to cast a spell but before he could get even a syllable out all three of them had hit him with a curse. The twins then replaced their hoods and they all calmly made their way into the great hall. Astra walked calmly up to the head table and whispered what had happened in the hall. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly as he turned to Professor McGonagall. Astra then walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down as some of the Professor's got up and made their way out of the hall.  
Harry turned as Astra sat down. "Wonder where the Professor's are going." "Oh they're just going to mop up what's left of Malfoy." Astra said as she began to eat.  
Harry gave her a questioning look but thought it better not to ask. He simply shrugged his shoulders and began to eat.

* * *

The last day of school had finally arrived. Tomorrow everyone would be going home. This was something that Astra was not looking forward to. She had awoken this morning and felt as if her world would crumble at any minute. She had been allowed to take her owls oh potions so that she could take her newts next year and not have to spend seven years in a class that she would not really need. Today was Harry, Ron and Hermione's graduation day. Again another thing that she was dreading. This meant that next year she would just have Ginny, Aiden and Kaden. Not that she didn't like Ginny and the others. It's just that Harry was a ton more fun and she would miss him terribly. Astra walked into the great hall and sat down beside Ginny as Harry came in.  
"Doesn't Harry look great?" Ginny said wistfully as she watched Harry walk towards them. "You fancy Harry don't you Ginny?" Astra asked.  
Ginny jolted. "What?" "I said you fancy him."  
"Don't you dare tell him Astra!" Ginny squealed. "Why not?" Astra smiled evilly and got up.  
"Astra! no." Ginny Hissed as Astra got up and made her way to sit down beside Harry. "So. Harry got any plans for your future?" she asked simply.  
"Well I was thinking about becoming an Auror." Harry told her. "Well that's fine and dandy but what I mean is have you got anyone special that you want to share your life with?"  
"Why are you asking me this?" he asked her suspiciously. Then he grew a worried look. "Surly you can't think that you and I could ever."  
"What? No!" she chuckled and watched him relax a bit. "But I do know a very lovely girl that thinks you are the greatest guy in the world!" she smiled.  
"Oh? And pray tell who this lovely girl is?" "Ginny Weasley." Astra said sweetly.  
"Gin?" Harry looked from Astra to a very red Ginny. Sure he had know that Ginny had a crush on him in his second year but he had thought that she had gotten over that. Especially after he had shown no interest in girls after that Cho Chang mishap. But now that he had gotten a look at Ginny he found the idea of seeing her romantically might not be such a bad idea. Harry cleared his throat. "Um. Hey Gin, do you want to go for a walk?" Ginny nodded and they left the hall arm in arm.  
Ron looked up in time to see his best friend and his sister leave the great hall arm in arm. "Did I miss something here?" he asked turning to Astra.  
Astra chuckled. "No Ron you didn't miss a thing." She said as she rolled her eyes. "I'm just playing matchmaker with Harry and Ginny is all."

"Oh." Ron said as he turned back to his conversation with Hermione. Then as the realization of what she had said hit him he turned back to her. "YOU WHAT?" he shouted.  
As heads turned their way Astra hissed. "Will you keep it down! In case you haven't noticed Ron she's a big girl now." Ron grumbled but wisely kept quiet. R  
They had all returned to the common room where Ron and Hermione announced that they were engaged. The congratulations were going around as Harry and Ginny came in. immediately Ron turned on them.  
"And just where have you two been!" he stormed. "Talking. Why?" Harry asked. "What's wrong?"  
"You two dating is what's wrong!" Ron thundered. "Whoa. Wait a minute dating? Who said we were dating?" Harry asked  
Ron pointed at Astra. "SHE DID!"  
"I DID NOT RON!" Astra thundered back.  
"But you said that you were playing matchmaker with them!" "Yeah and that was all I said!" she glared at him. "That doesn't mean that they are dating. You really need to find out more before you jump to these conclusions Ron!"  
Ron gaped at her. "We're not dating mate." Harry told him.  
"Yeah Ron," Ginny tried to reassure him. "We were just talking about the possibilities. But that doesn't mean that in the future we won't date. Nothing is for certain."  
"Yeah mate. Nothing is set in stone." Ron looked at them then nodded his defeat. He may not like the fact that his best friend and his little sister might date but he also knew that there was nothing that he could do about it.  
"So, what were you talking about before we came in?" Ginny asked. "OH!" Hermione squealed. "Ron and I are engaged!"  
"Hermione, Ron congrats!" Ginny squealed as she hugged her brother and future sister in-law in turn.  
"Good luck mate!" Harry smiled at Ron. "With Hermione as your wife you'll need it."  
"Thanks mate." With that all of them sat down and everyone started talking about their plans after school. Since Astra was only done with her first year she felt out of place in this conversation so she bade them good night and went to her room. She laid there for a while and thought about tomorrow. She finally fell asleep dreading what tomorrow would bring.


	18. The final battle

Chapter 18: The final battle. 

In your head they are fighting with their tanks and their bombs and their guns in your head they are dying. - Zombie, the cranberries.

Astra awoke the next morning with a feeling of dread. Something was going to happen today, but she couldn't be sure just what it was. All she knew for certain was that it was going to be really, really bad. She tried to shrug off her feeling but it would not leave her. She got dressed and making sure her wand was with her she made her way to the common room. Harry was awake and waiting for the others. He smiled at Astra as she entered the room.  
"Morning Astra." he smiled then as he saw her clouded face he asked. "What's wrong?" "I don't know." She said perplexed. "I just have this feeling that something is going to happen today and it's not going to be good."  
"Well, we are leaving the school today. Some of us to never return. Of course it's not going to be good!" Harry chuckled. "No, that's not it." She grumbled. "It's something else Harry. But I can't explain it."  
At that moment the others came down from their dorm rooms. They all said their cheerful hellos and the group of Gryffindor's made their way to the great hall for their final meal at the castle. Astra ate gingerly as she was still feeling terribly troubled by the constant feeling of dread she had. She walked with her friends out to the carriages and got into one with Neville and Seamus. Even though she was going to floo to the orders headquarters later she wanted to say goodbye to her friends at the train. As they drew closer to the train Astra's feeling got worse. She started trembling as the students clamored out of the carriages and headed for the train. Astra stood with her friends and looked about. She watched as a group of masked and cloaked people came towards the students.  
"Harry!" she gasped as she pointed at the Death eaters. Harry and the others took out their wands and started to order the students onto the train.  
"Astra take cover!" Harry shouted as he and the others ran towards the Death eaters. Astra started for the train and stopped Malfoy's drawl. "Where's your body guards now?" he sneered Astra turned to face Malfoy.  
"You know Malfoy. They're probably on their way home. But" Astra paused as she brought out her wand. "I don't really need them to whip your sorry but!"  
"So confident Astra?" He laughed. "You know I am really going to enjoy watching you squirm."  
"Malfoy, why are you here and what can I do to change that?"  
Draco's sneer disappeared.  
"Not so confident without your two dogs are you Malfoy?"  
For the first time he looked about him and realized that Crabbe was locked into battle with Ron and Goyle with a Ravenclaw seventh year. Draco turned back to Astra and scoffed. "I don't need them to take care of you pest!"  
"Well then show me Malfoy!" she grinned evilly. "Stop your yapping and fight!" With that Astra and Draco both took a battle stance. They stared at each other contemplating which one was going to attack first. Draco was the first to attack. He threw a curse at Astra which she nicely dodged and threw a curse back at him. He dodged her curse as well. They flung curses at each other more regularly and dodged their opponent's curses. They went on for what seemed hours to Astra when she got what she felt was a very lucky shot. She hit him with a full body binding curse and his whole body went rigid. He fell to the floor. Astra tried to catch her breath as she conjured up some ropes and tied up with them. After she was sure that he was securely restrained she looked up and surveyed the scene about her. She hadn't noticed when exactly the teachers had gotten there or when more of the death eaters had shown up but everyone that was capable of doing battle was doing just that. Then to her horror she saw him appear. He looked just as he had in her dream and that terrified her. She knew what he was here to do. He was here to kill Harry or die trying. Astra frantically searched for Harry in the fray. She spotted him as he was walking menacingly towards Voldemort. Astra watched as Voldemort smiled evilly at Harry and they started their battle. She searched for Ron and found him still in battle with Crabbe.  
'Shouldn't he be done with Crabbe by now?' she thought. 'What in blazes is taking him so long to defeat that nimrod?' Astra walked up to Ron. "Hey uh, Ron?"  
"NOT NOW!" he growled dodging a curse. "Yeah but Ron?"  
"ASTRA NOT NOW!" She sighed and went as close to Crabbe as she dared and yelled. "PATRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Crabbe had no time to react as he hit the ground.  
"What did you do that for?" Ron growled. "Because I was trying to tell you to let me handle this galoot and go help Harry!" she snapped at him.  
"Harry?" Ron blinked at her. "Yeah! Voldemort just showed up and they're battling somewhere over there!" she pointed in the direction of the last place that she had seen Harry in.  
Ron nodded at her and ran in the direction that she had told him. Astra conjured up more ropes and tied Crabbe up with and floated him to where she had Malfoy tied up. He had come to and started to yell at her as she approached.  
"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" he screamed. "WHEN THE LORD WINS I'LL ENJOY WATCHING YOU DIE!"  
"If he wins Malfoy. If." She smiled sweetly. "And by the way. Didn't Sarul ever tell you that I don't play well with others Malfoy? It seems that they have a problem with losing." Astra laughed as she moved her two captives out of the line of fire. She had placed them in the locked compartment of the train and waited for some sign of what was happening.

* * *

Astra grew impatient as she heard commotion in the train's corridors. 'That's it!' she thought as she got up out of her seat and opened the compartments door. "OI!" she hollered to the students up the corridor. "Any of you lot know basic defense?"  
A few nodded but one stepped out of the crowd. It was Kaden Mullett. He walked toward Astra smiling. "You need someone to watch those two?" he asked as he reached her.  
"Yep." Astra smiled. "Think you can handle them?"  
"piece of cake." Kade smiled. Astra raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. She nodded and turned to go back outside.  
"Do you have their wands?" he asked. Astra nodded.  
"Right then. Good luck Astra." he called to her retreating back. R Astra joined the fighting once again and found herself facing an actual death eater.  
"Why don't you go home little girl and leave the fighting to adults." The death eater chuckled at her. "Why don't you make me?" she growled and raised her wand.  
"You don't know what you're doing!" the death eater hissed. "This is serious." "Yeah well so am I!" she snapped back.  
"Very well but when I am done with you you'll be crying home to mommy." "Don't bet on it!"  
Astra threw a curse at the death eater which he dodged. He threw minor curses at her and watched her dodge all of them. With amusement growing in his eyes he threw harder curses. Astra dodged curses left and right but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't avoid being hit by one. She was hit with Expeliarmus and her wand flew out of her hands and fell to the floor. The death eater laughed cruelly and picked it up.  
"Go home little girl." He said throwing her wand back at her. "You don't belong here." He turned his back on Astra and started to walk away. This was a very big mistake on his part. Before he knew what was happening to him he was hit with a full body binding curse. She knew that he was a more powerful wizard and her curse would not hold him for long so she quickly conjured up ropes and tied him up. She then made him weightless and floated him to the train compartment with her other hostages. Kaden looked very shaken as she brought in the death eater. She had gotten him into place when shouting outside caught her attention. She would have been more alarmed had the shouting been a sound of horror instead of the joy she heard now. Astra and Kaden exchanged looks and ran out of the compartment with Astra pausing for a brief moment to ensure that it was locked. Then they joined the others.  
"What happened?" Astra asked as soon as she located someone that had been in the midst of the battle. It was McGonagall that she had found first.  
"It's over!" McGonagall gasped joyously. "Harry has won! Voldemort is dead!" Astra gaped at her professor. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes! Harry just came in with Ron. Harry collapsed but Ron told us what happened as Harry was taken away, Ron watched with his own eyes as Voldemort died." McGonagall gleefully told her. "We won!"  
'We won?' the thought rang in her head. 'We won!' Astra squealed with delight as she hugged Kaden's neck. He gasped for air but other than that he wisely kept quiet. Who was he to ruin her moment of happiness? Astra's thoughts then turned to her hostages. She quickly let go Kaden and went in search of Dumbledore. She found him gathering the rest of the death eaters and placing them in chains. Goyle was among the chained.  
"Professor?" Astra tapped Dumbledore on the shoulder. Dumbledore turned to face her.  
"I have three captives that you might be interested in." she told him. "Oh?" Dumbledore looked at her inquisitively.  
"If you'll follow me please." She motioned and Dumbledore followed leaving his prisoners in the hands of the others. She took him to the compartment and opened the locked door. In there was a very angry looking Draco Malfoy who was tied to a very surly looking Crabbe. Sitting all by himself was the death eater Astra had defeated. Dumbledore moved to the death eater's side and took off the mask. Staring defiantly at Dumbledore was none other than Peter Pettigrew.  
"Well, well Mr. Pettigrew." Dumbledore said patiently. "I was wondering when we would find you." Peter glared at Dumbledore but said not a word.  
"It looks like Azkaban is going to get to enjoy your company after all." Dumbledore smiled. With a flick of his wand the ropes dissolved and chains formed around the three hostage's hands and feet. "I would also advise you not to try and transform into your animagis form." He then forced them to stand and follow him. As they passed Astra they all shot looks at her that would have made any normal person wince. She however was not a normal person so she just smiled sweetly and followed. Shortly they were joined with the other prisoner's as they waited for the auror's to appear. The ministry's Auror's appeared a short time later. They took the prisoner's and a body (that Astra assumed was Voldemort's body) back with them. She would never know for sure if it truly was his body or not.

* * *

As the years passed after the final battle life seemed to get back to normal. One year after the battle's end Hermione and Ron were married. They now had a set of two year old twins, Marcus and Darion Weasley, and a three month old daughter named Jalisia. Harry and Ginny did eventually date and were married two more years after that. Ginny was expecting their first child any day now. Her parents got their jobs back and the following year Astra had a new sibling. His name was Calendeil Mason Snape. Where her parents had gotten that name was beyond her. Hogwarts had returned to normal and now it was graduation day for Astra. Sarul was now a sixth year (only because he had to take his first year over again) and Nari was just turning nine. Cal had just turned five recently as well. Astra had continued seeing Aiden much to her father's dismay. And last night he had asked her to marry him and she accepted. She had just gone through her Graduation ceremony when Aiden came up behind her.  
"Hey there raven haired beauty." He murmured in her ear. Astra turned to greet him with a very passionate kiss.  
"Wow! If that's the greeting I'm going to get all the time then I say we get married tonight!" "Aiden you know we can't do that! Father doesn't know we're engaged yet and he'd kill me and you if we just run off and get married with out the family." She warned. "Besides I want a planned wedding not a rushed one!"  
"I know love. You've told me a hundred times before!" he rolled his eyes. "And I'll tell you a hundred times more if I have to!" she chided him.  
Ron and Hermione Weasley came up behind Astra at that moment. "Hey Astra!" Ron smiled. "So, you finally made it to full wizard eh?"  
"Yep!" she beamed. "Bet you didn't think I could do it huh?" "You? Nah never had a doubt." Ron chuckled.  
Hermione embraced Astra "So. What were you two love birds chittering about?" she asked. Aiden cleared his throat and excused himself as Astra muttered. "Nothing!"  
"Now I know you better than that Astra Snape! You're up to something and I aim to find out." "Hermione I assure you that we are up to nothing."  
Hermione looked at Astra speculatively. "You're engaged." She stated. "What!" Astra looked at Hermione in surprise.  
"That's what you're hiding. You're engaged to Aiden." "Okay, who told you?" she whispered.  
Hermione chuckled. "No one. But congratulations Astra! Does Snape know?" "No not yet. Please don't tell anyone." She begged.  
"Your secret is safe with me. And good luck with telling daddy." She winced. "Thanks, I think."  
Ginny and Harry came up behind her. "Hey Astra congrats!"  
"Huh!" Astra jumped "Okay who told you?" "Told us what?" Ginny looked from Hermione's chuckling face to Astra's panic stricken one. "Okay what's up?"  
"Oh nothing honestly!" Astra paled. She felt like she was going to be sick. She ran from the great hall leaving Hermione to explain what was going on.  
"She's just nervous about telling daddy that he will soon have a Longbottom for a son in-law!" Hermione could hardly contain her self.  
"Oh poor Astra!" Ginny giggled. "So Astra is marrying Aiden eh?" Harry asked.  
"Uh-huh." Hermione beamed. "And Snape is going to have a litter of kittens for sure when she tells him!" The friends chuckled at that thought. Astra however ran all the way to the Gryffindor tower. As soon as the portrait opened she bolted to her room and buried her head into her pillows. She began to wonder if it wasn't to late to say no to Aiden. She loved him but she couldn't bear to face her father and tell him she was marrying Aiden.

* * *

Astra decided that it was best to just come out and tell her father about her engagement. It would do her no good to worry about his reaction because every time she did she lost her nerve. She took a deep breath and walked into her parents room. They looked up as she entered.  
"Mom, daddy I have some news for you." She started. "Yes dear?" Serena looked at her daughter.  
"Aiden and I." she faltered. "Yes?" Serena prompted.  
"Well, Aiden and I." she faltered again. "Oh just come out and say it will you!" her father growled.  
"Aiden and I are engaged!" she squeaked. Serena gasped in pleasure as Severus nodded knowingly. "I've know for a bit now Astra." Severus told her. "He cam and asked me my permission a few month's back."  
"And you gave it to him?" she asked. "You're engaged aren't you?" he said raising an eyebrow.  
Astra nodded. "Who am I to stand in the way of love?" Severus smiled. "I have only ever wanted you to be happy and if I stood in your way then you would never be happy."  
Astra hugged her parents. She couldn't believe that her father had just given her his blessing. She was ecstatic but she was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth (so to speak.)

* * *

The day that Astra had been waiting for her whole life had finally arrived. It was her wedding day and she was so nervous. They had picked a beautiful white lace gown for her that came off her shoulders. it also clung nicely to her body. Her hair was done in a loose curl at the back of her head and had wisps of hair flowing around her face. She also had white flowers entwined into her hair. She surveyed herself in the mirror. Even to herself she looked like an angel. Ginny and Hermione were there in their bridesmaid dresses of lavender and gold. Ginny's and Harry's son Allen Sirius Potter was a year old now and Ron and Hermione's twins were four and a half now and were sprouts just like their father, they were running around while their mother got ready. Jalisia was a little over a year now and was in a play pen with Allen playing blissfully. Un aware that her brothers were causing havoc.  
"Darion! Marcus!" Hermione yelled as the twins knocked into a table and sent it crashing to the floor. With Jalisia and Allen being locked in the playpen, at least they couldn't cause much trouble. But the twins were more than enough trouble by themselves.  
"You know Hermione." Astra started to say.  
"Don't you dare say it Astra!" Hermione warned.  
"What?" Astra smiled sweetly. "Don't you dare say how much they remind you of their uncle's Fred and George!" she growled. "I swear if you say one word about it I'll hex you!"  
Ginny giggled. "Don't worry Astra, she's just upset that you'd be right if you did."  
"I heard that Ginny Potter!" Hermione yelled from across the room. She had run over there to prevent yet another table from crashing to the floor.  
Astra and Ginny giggled as a knock came on the door. Ginny answered it and in came Ron and Harry. "Were here to take the kids to my mum." Ron announced.  
"Thank Merlin!" Hermione groaned as Ron picked up Jalisia. Harry picked up Allen and took one of the twins by the hand. Ron grabbed the other twin and they left with Hermione slamming the door behind them.  
"If I knew I was going to have a set of twins like Fred and George, I would never have had children!" she growled. "Oh you love them and you know it Hermione!" Ginny laughed.  
Just then the organ began to play. "Well my dear." Severus said as he opened the door to her parlor room. "let's get you married." He then held out his arm for her.  
Astra took his arm and as Ginny and Hermione made their way down the aisle her stomach began to tie into knots. Then it was her turn. Severus led her into view of the church as everyone stood.

* * *

Aiden looked at his bride to be in awe. He had never seen such a lovely creature and at that moment he felt like the luckiest man alive. With every step they took closer to him his heart would beat even faster in his chest. He couldn't believe that she had said yes to him when she could have any man she wanted she chose him.

fin

* * *

Author's notes: well that was it. Please tell me what you think of it. And to those of my loyal readers and those that want to read more of my stories I am writing a crossover fic called dreams of old. Check that one out. Also after a few of you called for a sequal...alright there was just one. but hey I figured why not? so soon to follow will be the sequal to this story...called Havok. it takes off with Ron and Hermione's twins starting Hogwarts. so keep an eye out for that one. 


End file.
